Road to Ninja: Paradox War
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: Luego de los sucesos acontecidos en Road to Ninja, la pelea que decidirá el rumbo de ambos mundos se precipita en una batalla sin precedentes; Sakura, Sakura Hime y el resto de sus compañeros, deberá hacer frente a los designios del destino en el último tramo de la historia, donde no solo definirán el término de una guerra, sino también la confrontación de sus emociones.
1. Chapter 0

**Road to Ninja: Paradox War**

 **Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort. General. Romance.  
 **Clasificación:** +13

 **Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, siendo secuela de "Road to Ninja", pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Summary:** Luego de los sucesos acontecidos en Road to Ninja, la pelea que decidirá el rumbo de ambos mundos se precipita en una batalla sin precedentes; Sakura, Sakura Hime y el resto de sus compañeros, deberá hacer frente a los designios del destino en el último tramo de la historia, donde no solo definirán el término de una guerra, sino también la confrontación de sus emociones.

* * *

 _-¡Sakura-chan, despierta!_

 _La pelirosa se envolvió en las sabanas, indispuesta a levantarse y dejar su sueño tranquilo; sin embargo el constante sonido de los golpes a la puerta de su habitación término por impedirle volver a dormir. Con un humor del demonio, Sakura se incorporó en la cama y gruñendo, se puso en pie y se encaminó a atender el llamado de su tía. Al abrir la puerta, su tía no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración para no reírse de su sobrina y su total desfachatez._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata ahora?_

 _-Alguien te busca._

 _-¡¿A esta hora?! Por Kami-sama, son las seis de la mañana, ¿Qué clase de loco viene a esta hora?_

 _-¿Entonces debo entender que no le recibirás? –Sakura soltó un largo suspiro._

 _-Ya… De acuerdo. Dile que suba, no planeo salir de este cuarto hasta pasadas de las diez._

 _-¿No vas a arreglarte un poco al menos? Es decir… No estás muy presentable, Sakura-chan._

 _-Solo hazle subir, tía, si es importante lo que dirá no le importará que mi cabello parezca una maraña de pelusa y que aun porte mi pijama._

 _-Bien, has como quieras pero luego no te quejes conmigo. Ve abriendo la puerta que da a tu balcón, ya sabes que a ese chico no le gusta entrar por la puerta principal… ¿No es nostálgico, Sakura-chan? Hace mucho que él no viene a verte así, es lindo saber que ambos están llevándose bien de nuevo._

 _Sakura junto las cejas con confusión mientras veía a su tía bajar las escaleras hacia los pisos inferiores del hogar, luego de ello entró de vuelta a su habitación y se miró brevemente al espejo, reconociendo que su tía tenía razón y procedió a alisarse el cabello con rapidez y cubrir su cuerpo con un abrigo de un rosa chillón. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó un par de toques en los cristales de las puertas que daban al balcón y ensanchó los ojos al reconocer que la persona tras ellas era ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Con los nervios al límite y con torpeza abrió las puertas y le permitió entrar, recibiendo un breve saludo y una radiante sonrisa por parte del moreno._

 _-¿Te desperté, preciosa? Lamento si fue así._

 _-N-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, y-yo estaba a punto de levantarme…_

 _-Sí, claro, eso no funciona conmigo. No eres buena diciendo mentiras. –Tocó su nariz brevemente con uno de sus dedos.- De cualquier forma, admito que esta es una faceta bastante agradable de ver._

 _Sakura bufó y cubrió más su cuerpo con el abrigo. Cruzando las manos, dio un largo suspiro de nerviosismo._

 _-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? ¿A pasado al…?_

 _Lo que Sakura fuese a decir murió en su garganta al ver la bella rosa que Sasuke extendía para ella, una flor fresca y que resplandecía con el rocío de la madrugada ante el sutil y casi inexistente brillo del sol. Parpadeó incrédula un par de veces, sin creerse que él hubiese salido de su hogar durante esas tempranas horas de la mañana únicamente para recolectar aquel hermoso ejemplar y venir, sucesivamente, a entregársela a ella._

 _-He cometido muchos errores y con cada día que paso a tu lado sé que mi amor por Sakura Hime aumenta cada día, y espero no me lo tomes a mal, pero también he ido teniendo gran afecto por ti, Sakura-chan…_

 _-¿Por mí? ¿Qué clase de afecto? Sasuke-kun, no quiero que confundas las cosas… Yo no…_

 _-Lo sé, sé que amas a mi otro yo más de lo que pudieses hacerlo conmigo y tampoco ha sido mi intención… Aunque no te negare que hubo una ocasión en que pensé que comenzaba a amarte pero luego… Lo entendí, entendí que yo jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Sasuke y también entendí que aun si te quería, jamás llegaría a amarte como lo hago con Hime-chan. ¿No te parece que somos un par de masoquistas? Nosotros bien podríamos terminar juntos y aun así, seguimos aferrados a dos personas que tal vez nunca serán para nosotros._

 _Sakura asintió con una ligera sonrisa cómplice y con aire melancólico, después de todo, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él. Sasuke la miró por largo rato en silencio con alguna clase de misteriosa luz rondando por sus pupilas oscuras. Él suspiró y después retomó una postura de seriedad de las cuales no solían presentarse seguido en él pero que a ella le eran más familiares._

 _-Eres alguien maravillosa, Sakura-chan… Tú has despertado la esperanza de que aun puedo ser el hombre que sea digno de Hime, ese que siempre desee ser para permanecer a su lado y que se esfumó por mi propia estupidez. Incluso en tu mundo he sido yo quien más daño te ha provocado, a ti, a ella… Este ser llamado Sasuke Uchiha ha sido la entidad que más daño le ha provocado a esa hermosa alma llena de luz llamada Sakura Haruno. –Ella quiso hablar pero Sasuke no lo permitió, sonriéndole sinceramente.- Luego de lo que pasó me di por vencido y sin embargo, llegas tú y todo se torna de color, tanto como lo hacía la simple presencia de Sakura Hime cuando la veía andar por la aldea. Tú eres luz y gracias a ti ahora sé que nunca es tarde para ayudar a las personas a quienes más amamos: Mi amigo Menma, mi dulce Hime…_

 _-No es necesario que digas esto. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes y… Me alegra saber que mi presencia ha sido de ayuda aunque sea un poco._

 _-Debes saber otra cosa… ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que Riosuke descubrió el papiro de la leyenda? Aquella vez dije que tenía dos opciones: una de ellas era que haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para llevarte a casa y aun lo mantengo. Mi deseo es llevarte de regreso a tu hogar pero ambos sabemos que todo es incierto y que nada asegura que realmente puedas regresar. –Ella entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió con la mirada oscurecida por la tristeza.- Es un hecho que te acompañaré y buscaremos la forma de regresarte a tu mundo, pero si no fuera posible, quiero que sepas que tengo la intención de que de no ser posible enviarte de regreso entonces yo me hare cargo de ti. Velare porque todos los días sean lo más felices que pueda, no te faltara nada. Esa es mi segunda opción._

 _-Sasuke-kun, tu no…_

 _-Esta es solo una situación hipotética que espero no tengamos que sufrir. Pero quería que lo supieras. Debemos ser conscientes de que como se puede ganar también se puede perder. Solo… Solo prométeme que si esto pasase y tuvieses que quedarte aquí, me dejaras estar a tu lado…_

 _Los orbes jade se cristalizaron porque comprendía perfectamente la situación, sabía que Sasuke decía la verdad y no solo era consciente de que su corazón se había estrujado en su interior por el miedo y la tristeza, sino también por la calidez y ternura que experimento al escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Podría llegar el día en que ella viese al verdadero Sasuke-kun hablarle tan sinceramente sobre sus preocupaciones y emociones? El pelinegro alterno removió sutilmente la rosa frente a Sakura para llamar su atención, obteniendo una mirada con cierta duda de por medio por que ella sabía que aceptar esa rosa significaba aceptar esa segunda opción y atar a Sasuke a cumplirla y eso era lo que ella menos deseaba; Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado al ver reflejados sus pensamientos a través de sus pupilas y repitió la acción, animándola a dejar la timidez y amargura para tomarla, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que él hacia las cosas por gusto._

 _Sakura extendió su mano lenta y titubeantemente y tomó el tallo de la rosa; sin embargo y en el proceso, los dedos de Sasuke se tomaron la libertad de retenerla, uniendo sutilmente sus propios dedos a los de ella, dándole una ligera caricia que estremeció el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Jade y negro se encontraron nuevamente, diciendo mil cosas únicamente con la mirada; Sasuke le soltó lentamente y retrocedió algunos pasos sin dejar de mirarla fijamente._

 _-No me puedo creer que realmente estés haciendo esto. Al principio pensé que eras un simple bocazas pero has demostrado que eres de confianza… Sin embargo, me cuesta trabajo creer que en verdad estas comprometido conmigo y con Sakura-Hime. –Él le miro con duda mientras ladeaba el rostro. Una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios de Sakura.- Aceptare tu propuesta si tú aceptas una sola condición que me asegurará que realmente has hablado con la verdad respecto a mí y mucho más importante aún, con Sakura Hime._

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Lo único que te pido es que dejes de andar de mujeriego y de perder el tiempo vagabundeando. Principalmente lo primero. Un Uchiha no puede simplemente dejar de lado su reputación así como lo haces tú y si realmente pretendes que Sakura Hime te acepte cuando regrese, debes asegurarte de ser digno para ella. –Sasuke pretendió refutar pero ella no se lo permitió, apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano libre.- ¡No hay pero que valga, Sasuke-kun, debes prometer que cambiaras! No solo por mí, en caso de que tenga que quedarme y soportarte como amigo… Sino por ella, por la chica que amas. ¿Entiendes? Demuéstrale que puedes ser mejor persona de lo que tú mismo, de lo que el resto del mundo y de lo que ella creen de ti._

 _Sasuke parpadeó por breves instantes con bastante perplejidad para sucesivamente carcajear con una alegría sincera y asentir afirmativamente a Sakura._

 _-Tú ganas… De cualquier forma, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar esa coraza y dejar que los demás vieran mi verdadero yo. ¿No?_

 _-Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

 _El Uchiha dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de un salto de la vista de Sakura, sin embargo y una vez sobre la baranda del hogar de los Haruno, se tomó un breve tiempo para regresar su vista a Sakura por sobre el hombro. Sus labios se movieron pero en ningún momento emitieron sonido; los orbes de Sakura por otro lado pudieron leer perfectamente la frase que emergió de ellos._

" _Yo siempre seré tu compañero…_ _Siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo."_

 _._

 **Road to Ninja: Paradox War**

 **-** _ **Secuestro-**_

.

Sakura andaba por las calles de Konoha con dirección a la torre hokage para hablar con su tío Riosuke; sus orbes jade miraban el camino y de vez en vez, desviaba la vista hacia aquella rosa roja que hubiese recibido esa mañana de mano del Sasuke Uchiha alterno. Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, como esos que solían dar las personas que se encontraban enamoradas y una sonrisilla tonta afloró en sus labios e iluminó sus pupilas al recordar tan atento detalle. Sin embargo no tardo en encerrarse en los recuerdos que había obtenido del mismo Sasuke: Ahora sabia la verdad detrás de su equipo alternativo, rememoró cada imagen y sintió su interior comprimirse con amargura ante ese trágico mal entendido que terminó por quebrantar la vida de Sakura Hime, Menma y Sasuke; no importaba por donde lo mirara ni cuánto tiempo repasase el asunto, a sus ojos aún existía una mínima posibilidad de arreglar semejante enredijo. Sin embargo primero debían hacer algo con Menma… Detener sus planes era primordial para así intentar ayudarlo a regresar a su verdadera esencia pues, aun cuando parecía que él ya se había consumido por completo, Sakura estaba segura de que Menma aun guardaba en su interior un fragmento del chico amable que fuese en su niñez.

Su prueba irrefutable era aquella ocasión en que él le salvo la vida cuando cayeron por el risco luego del ataque de los ninjas de la roca y nadie podría meterle en la cabeza que ese muchacho era cien por ciento malvado. ¿Si no habían podido hacerlo con Sasuke, su verdadero y único amor; como podrían hacerlo con Menma, que era el alterno de su mejor amigo? Algo de Naruto debía quedar en su interior, el problema era encontrarlo y se juraba que una vez que el Namikaze estuviese bajo arresto, se encargaría de encontrarlo costase lo que costase. Su vista volvió de nueva cuenta a la flor que yacía entre sus manos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a tal grado que no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el destino? Al principio y al despertar, Sasuke se había mostrado tan temeroso de su reacción que casi creyó que se desmayaría; sin embargo Sakura entendía su miedo, sabía que el temía que luego de ver la verdad ella le repudiase y le abandonara de nuevo a la desesperanza de un futuro incierto y lúgubre. Perder a Sakura Hime había sido doloroso para él, tanto como lo fue para ella perder a Sasuke.

Aun recordaba el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos cuando le dijo que no lo odiaba y que no planeaba dejarle solo; aun recordaba el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el aliviado tono de su voz con cada agradecimiento que le dio por no dejarlo. Suspiró y pensó en el verdadero Sasuke, aquel que aun en su frialdad y sed de venganza llevaba un alma frágil y atormentada que rogaba por alguien que no le juzgase, que no criticase y que le entendiera. El mujeriego Uchiha era el vivo retrato de los miedos y verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke y con cada día que pasaba a su lado aprendía más de su Sasuke; de algún modo el amor que le tenía había crecido, madurado y eso la hacía sentir más segura de que podía acercarse a él algún día para brindarle así todo el afecto que Sasuke necesitaba para dejar los fantasmas de su pasado tras de sí.

Sakura llegó a las calles que deban al mercado y notó prontamente que había terminado por desviarse de su camino debido a su ensimismamiento; unos cuantos pasos más a la derecha y al girar sus pies para retomar el verdadero camino hacia la torre hokage, sus ojos pudieron visualizar al pelinegro Uchiha al final de la calle. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante ello y sus pasos aceleraron para encontrarse con él; sin embargo conforme se acercaba comenzó a ver lo que acontecía en ese lugar y su corazón se detuvo abruptamente. Repentinamente una gran sensación de cólera invadió su cuerpo y la ira le impulsó a seguir su camino con el fin de hacer que él pagase por su osadía. Sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de la imagen frente a sí.

En medio de una multitud de alborotadas adolescentes, Sasuke se encontraba besando a una chica.

.

Él miró al grupo de jovencitas que le rodeaban cual predador a su presa y su cuerpo fue sacudido por una sensación de mal augurio; por primera vez en toda su vida Sasuke Uchiha, el aclamado Play Boy, se mostraba incomodo frente a la masa de féminas frente suyo. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando sintió un fuerte jalón sobre su antebrazo para toparse de frente con una chica de cabello rubio y rasgados ojos verdes que le sonrió coquetamente, dejando que el Uchiha temblase de cierto nervio y temor al recordar de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-chan. ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí?

-H-Hola Misaki, señoritas… Disculpen, pero debo irme.

-¿Pero porque tanta prisa? ¿Acaso tan nervioso te pongo, lindura?

-¡No estoy nervioso! –Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué estas temblando? ¿Acaso temes no poder controlarte si me tienes tan cerca? –Sasuke la ignoró y miró por los lados. La chica frunció el ceño.- ¿A quién buscas? ¡¿No me digas que le temes a la frente de marquesina Haruno?!

-¿Frente de…? ¿Hablas de Sakura?

-¡Por Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun! Es así como todos le llaman hoy en día. La hija del hokage ya no es tan valiente y audaz como nos hacía creer que era, seguramente ya se cansó de jugar a ser mejor que todas y quiere hacer amigos por qué se siente sola.

-¡Cierto, cierto! La han visto huir de Hinata Hyuuga como toda una chiquilla miedosa, ha huido de la aldea en varias ocasiones y para colmo, anda de aquí para allá mostrándose gentil y bondadosa con todo el mundo. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Es patético! –Siseó otra chica, siendo apoyada por el resto. Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza.- Me parece que Sakura está equivocada si cree que puede ser aceptada por el resto aparentando amabilidad. Antes al menos le teníamos respeto… ¡Seguramente fingía ser alguien fuerte, se creía mucho de la fama de sus padres! Ahora nos da lástima, no es más que una peli teñida buena para nada.

-Ellas tienen razón, Sasuke-kun… La verdad es que no sé qué fue lo que te llamó la atención de ella. ¿Tal vez su horrible cabello color chicle; su enorme frente o su nada proporcionado cuerpo? Es más que obvio que lo único que tenías con ella eran las ganas de jugar, ¿no es así?

-Ya basta, Misaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la vas a defender? ¡Por favor, no finjas que te importa! Hace mucho que ustedes dos no pueden figurar en esa clase de confianza… Ambos sabemos que ella no podría ser lo suficientemente complaciente para ti.

Para sorpresa de las jóvenes, Sasuke tomó las manos de la rubia y la apartó de él de un tirón que la hizo retroceder algunos pasos. Sasuke les miró con total repulsión y enojo, tanto que inclusive parecía que sus ojos cambiarían al terrible sharingan que nunca en su vida le habían visto usar; cada una de las chicas tembló ante aquella gélida mirada, sintiéndose completamente intimidadas y arrepentidas de sus palabras. Incluso Misaki, quien solía ser la chica más fuerte y líder de las fans girls del Uchiha había terminado por encogerse sutilmente ante su presencia.

-¿Quién carajos se creen para hablar de ella de ese modo? ¿Creen que pueden hablar de ella tan fácilmente y juzgarla cuando no saben ni una pisca de lo que Sakura es? Que ridículo… Las únicas mujeres que no valen la pena son aquellas que aman a un hombre solo por su imagen corporal; las únicas mujeres que no merecen ninguna clase de admiración son aquellas que critican a espaldas de las personas por envidia… La llaman cobarde, ¿pero que han hecho ustedes durante sus misiones? ¿Qué han hecho ustedes por el bien de Konoha? Sakura ha logrado que Suna se aliara con nosotros, es por ella que muchas aldeas piensan dos veces antes de atacarnos… -Una cruel sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios, a la par en que sus manos se cruzaban sobre su pecho.- Si ser aceptada por gente como ustedes significa rebajarse al mismo nivel de mierda, entonces entiendo por qué Sakura nunca ha querido ser como ustedes y es precisamente eso lo que me atrae de ella. No es como ustedes, ella es noble y fuerte, es alguien que lucha por sus ideales y aunque todos parecen ir en su contra, jamás se deja caer, de algún modo se pone de pie. No se equivoquen, si estoy tras de ella es porque veo el inconmensurable valor de su persona… Algo que no puedo presumir de personas tan miserables e inútiles como ustedes.

-¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a decirnos algo como eso?!

-Creí que eras más inteligente, Misaki, si les digo esto es porque es la verdad. ¡Jamás podría interesarme por ustedes que no son ni la mitad de lo que Sakura es! ¿Creen que por hablarles lindo y regalarles algunas que otras flores ya son especiales para mí? ¡Pero que ingenuas! He sido rechazado por Sakura muchas veces, tenía que buscar una forma para intentar llamar su atención… ¿Qué mejor que un grupo de niñitas que desfallecen por mí con tan solo un movimiento de mi mano?

Las chicas a su alrededor no pudieron evitar susurrar entre ellas, alzando con poca energía una que otra voz que le llamaban patán y desvergonzado; Misaki gruñía como una loba herida y eso solo le dio un gran sentimiento de satisfacción. ¿Hacia cuanto quería decirles todas esas cosas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que soportar sus acosos, cuánto tuvo que fingir ser amable con ellas cuando les repudiaba por ser tan plásticas y superficiales? ¡Dios, bastante tiempo! Hacer aquello más que causarle una preocupación por ser juzgado de grosero y ególatra, le consideraba una carga innecesaria que estaba por fin desechando. Sin una palabra más de por medio, Sasuke se giró y dio por terminada la conversación, dejando en claro que se marcharía sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas a las que había ofendido. Justo en ese instante, Misaki pudo divisar a una persona muy peculiar acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó a cabo su venganza: Estirando sus manos volvió a tironear de Sasuke quien se giró a ella de nueva cuenta totalmente furioso y dispuesto a discutir; sin embargo él no espero que la rubia se alzase de puntas, sujetase su nuca con fuerza y le plantase un exigente y ardiente beso. No correspondió pero tampoco pudo alejarse pues inesperadamente el agarre de esa chica había resultado ser fuerte y para cuando logró alejarla de él, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda, shannaro!

Sasuke giró su rostro en búsqueda de la persona que había gritado aquello y se topó directamente con una de las rosas que él acostumbraba regalar y sin siquiera esperarlo, la persona que hubiese buscado con anterioridad apareció magistralmente ante él y golpeó su estómago con brutal fuerza. Misaki y el resto de las mujeres no pudieron evitar retroceder con temor al ver como Sasuke salía volando metros atrás hasta caer estrepitosamente al suelo; Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre y observó con cierta dificultad a la mujer que le golpease con total nerviosismo y preocupación: Sakura se mantuvo en el mismo sitio con la mano aun empuñada al aire y la rosa que tanto hubiese valorado, se encontraba bajo sus pies hecha pedazos. Ella comenzó a andar hacia él, quien apenas pudo incorporarse sobre el suelo.

-Yo creía en ti… ¡Creí que eras sincero cuando dijiste todas esas cosas! Pero para ti todo es un juego… Lo que dices sentir por Sakura-Hime no es verdad, ¡eres un maldito! ¡¿Crees que es divertido jugar con las emociones de los otros?! ¡¿Crees realmente que no nos lastimas actuando así?! Tú no eres distinto a él… A Menma y a Sasuke… ¡Eres detestable! –Gritó.

-E-Espera… Esto no es lo que i-imaginas…

Ella no escuchó sus palabras al tiempo en que se encaminaba de nuevo a él, y una vez frente a Sasuke, le alzó de su ramera oscura, totalmente dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo pero justo en el momento en que su puño golpearía contra el rostro del Uchiha, alguien apareció en escena y detuvo su brazo. Sakura alzó la mirada hacia la joven pelinegra que le impedía llevar a cabo su movimiento y frunció el ceño al reconocerla; la chica de ojos perla no se inmuto ante la mirada de advertencia que Sakura le lanzó y se mantuvo sujetando su brazo por largos segundos.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Hinata.

-No lo hare… Lo que estas apunto de hacer no es correcto, no permitiré que hagas algo contra Uchiha sin siquiera darle tiempo para darte una explicación.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y tras soltar a Sasuke, enfocó su ira de lleno contra Hinata quien por primera vez se propuso a ser el objeto que canalizara la ira de la princesa de Konoha; de algún modo fue gracioso, ahora podía ver mejor cómo se comportaba la pelirosa a través de su propia persona cuando solía ir a buscarle pelea.

-¡¿Qué puedes saber tú al respecto?! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes?!... Ya veo, así que tú también eres parte de este show barato, ¿no es así? ¡Ustedes dos han estado engañándome de nuevo, ¿no es así?!

-Debes calmarte, no estás pensando las cosas con claridad y esa no es la forma en que la hija del Hokage se comporta. Tú lo has dicho una y otra vez, así que por favor, intenta calmarte y escucha lo que él tiene que decirte.

-¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Todo lo que él dice no tiene valor, no se detuvo para mentirme cuando había jurado cambiar y ser sincero! ¡Dice amarme pero coquetea con miles más y luego…! ¡¿Luego pretende que ignore lo que mis ojos vieron?! No… Si le doy la oportunidad él terminará por herirme… Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, de lo que ya lo ha hecho con ella…

-¿Ella? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo deja de meterte en esto, Hinata o me veré en la necesidad de dejarte fuera del asunto por otros medios.

Hinata enfureció ante su irracionalidad y le sujetó por su chaleco rojizo, evitando así que volviese a arremeter contra el Uchiha o alguna chica de su club de fans, que se habían acercado a él para intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie –Aunque fueron totalmente ignoradas por el mismo–.

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡Sé que estás molesta pero si dejas que las emociones te dominen terminarás por cometer un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó años atrás? ¡Todo eso es buen ejemplo de esto! ¡No escuchaste los motivos de otros, ni siquiera pensaste en la versión que otros teníamos que decir y todo se fue a la mierda! ¿Planeas hacer lo mismo ahora? –Sakura dio un respingo al atar cabos sobre lo que Hinata decía y permaneció en silencio, dispuesta a escucharla.- No soy tu amiga pero tampoco lo soy del bueno para nada de Uchiha… Sin embargo, tú siempre has sido una persona que busca la verdad y aunque has sido muy estúpida en el pasado, has aprendido a escuchar a los demás para entenderlos y es por eso que ahora has logrado ser reconocida por todas las naciones… Haz lo mismo ahora, antes de levantar un juicio contra Sasuke, permítele decirte su propia historia y verás con tus propios ojos la verdad de lo que sucedió aquí.

Sakura desvió la mirada de Hinata al suelo y comenzó a pensar sobre las palabras que la princesa de la rama principal Hyuuga había exclamado; sus orbes jade volvieron a alzarse y miraron la profundidad de los ojos de la pelinegra y se sorprendió de no encontrar nada del odio con que siempre le había mirado. Gran parte de la ira que tenía en su interior se esfumó al entender que ella no intentaba engañarla y solo quedó un rastro de frustración, tristeza y exigencia. Sus ojos se volcaron sobre Sasuke quien se puso de pie ayudado por la pared a sus espaldas y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Sakura supo que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para retirarse sin escuchar lo que él tuviese que decir a su favor. _Extrañamente, también supo que terminaría por creerle y por ende, perdonándole._ Sasuke la miró con esperanza, mientras el séquito de fan girls se acercaba a sus costados para evitar que la furia de Sakura se volcase sobre ellas; la gente alrededor miraba atentamente la situación, después de todo no era frecuente ver a la seria y tranquila hija del Hokage fuera de sus estribos y mucho más, verla demostrando semejante espectáculo de fuerza bruta. La postura rígida se relajó y Sakura procedió a cruzar sus manos sobre su pecho mirando a la par al joven Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, te escuchare… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y asintió a forma de agradecimiento por permitirle hablar; sin embargo no hubo tiempo de explicaciones una vez que la tierra bajo sus pies tembló y una lejana explosión se hizo ver a la distancia, siendo seguida de muchas otras más en diferentes puntos de la aldea. Sakura trastabilló sobre sus propios pasos, alzando la mirada al ver pasar sobre ellos misteriosas sombras que le fueron imposibles de reconocer ante su ágil velocidad. Una sombra se cernió sobre Sasuke, quien únicamente pudo respingar con total asombro ante aquella presencia y cubrió sus ojos para evitar ver su propia muerte tras el impacto que recibiría al igual que hicieron las chicas a su lado. El grito de las féminas se ensombreció ante el ensordecedor ruido del choque contra la tierra, perdiéndose al igual que sus dueñas entre el polvo del impacto. Un momento de silencio y Sasuke procedió a abrir sus orbes, extrañado de no sentir alguna clase de dolor o de mantenerse con vida aun; sus orbes se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando la vio a ella: Sakura estaba al frente sobre el ligero cráter y los restos de su atacante, manteniéndose ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente con el puño nuevamente al aire pero a diferencia del golpe que él hubiese recibido, esta vez su mano brillaba en un color azulado que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

El aire mecía los cabellos rosados constantemente mientras ella procedía a erguirse de nuevo y cuando le miró por sobre su hombro con sus orbes destellantes de seriedad, Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse por breves instantes; aquella postura rígida y desafiante, el aura de seguridad y poderío que giraba en torno a su presencia y aquellos ojos, esos ojos que demostraban una férrea voluntad al pelear… Si, ella era su vivo reflejo _. Por un momento, Sakura Hime había vuelto a su mundo a través de la pelirosa frente a él._ El Uchiha se quedó sin palabras no solo por la fuerza que había demostrado, sino por su velocidad y habilidad para anticiparse al ataque que él estuvo a punto de recibir; aun cuando el pánico estaba infestando su alrededor, Sasuke y el grupo de chicas tras suyo no salieron de su asombro y se mantuvieron quietos, como si nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pudiese causarles más daño.

Sakura por otra parte volvió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el enemigo bajo sus pies y frunció el ceño al confirmar su predicción: aquellos seres que estaban atacando la aldea no eran otra cosa más que marionetas. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus manos a sus costados hasta hacer crujir sus nudillos al notar la marca que yacía sobre una de las tantas piezas destrozadas de madera sobre el suelo; el escorpión rojo no dejaba duda del amenazante enemigo al que se enfrentaban: Akasuna no Sasori. Una gota de sudor corrió por su cien, definitivamente nunca creyó la posibilidad de que Sasori estuviese con vida en aquel mundo y que, por azares del destino, se viese de nueva cuenta involucrada con él. Girando sus pasos a sus espaldas, observó con autoridad al Uchiha y a las demás mujeres tras el mismo.

-Este no es un lugar seguro… Sasuke-kun, Hinata, lleven a estas chicas con ustedes y vayan a alguno de los refugios fuera de las murallas. Intenten llevar a todos los civiles que puedan, ¿entienden? –Sasuke parpadeó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡¿Qué acaso tú no nos acompañaras?!

-Eso no es relevante ahora, Sasuke-kun, apresúrense y márchense de este lugar.

Sakura estuvo a punto de echar a andar directo al punto del cual sentía provenir el chakra del Akazuna y sin embargo, su movimiento se vio incompleto cuando Hinata le sujetó fuertemente por el antebrazo con pocas intenciones de dejarle marchar.

-¡¿Es que estás loca?! ¡Ese tipo es el escorpión rojo, uno de los más peligrosos shinobi dentro de la Akatsuki! ¡Si piensas que te dejaré ir para que cometas semejante locura, estás muy equivocada! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No puedes ganarle! –Sakura gruñó.

-¡Claro que puedo! Esta no será la primera vez que me enfrento a Sasori, tal vez las circunstancias sean distintas pero sé que puedo hacerle frente. Entiendo tus palabras pero si permito que esto continúe… -Su ceño se frunció y agitó su cabeza negativamente al imaginar la cantidad de pérdidas.- Eres tu quien no ve las cosas, Hinata… No soy la niña que necesitaba que otros le protegieran. Soy más fuerte y capaz de lo que parece…

-…Pero aun así, yo no… ¿Qué pasaría con Konoha si te perdemos? Nosotros no podemos dejarte ir…

La pelirosa supo observar perfectamente lo que Hinata quería decir, al fin podía ver los estivos de la dulce y tímida Hinata que se quedó en su mundo y sonrió, porque por primera vez en todos sus encuentros se sentía en la capacidad de conectarse con ella y entenderla, de comprender todo eso que ella quería decir a través de su rudeza. La princesa de los Hyuuga pareció comprender a su vez lo que Sakura quería y lentamente le soltó; Sasuke intervino al acercarse a ella y antes si quiera de hablar, Sakura alzó su mano y acunó la mejilla del pelinegro, regalándole una sutil caricia a través de la palma de su mano. El Uchiha realizó una mueca de disgusto y se negó mentalmente a dejarla marchar, demostrándolo al alzar su mano libre y sujetar la de ella.

-…No lo hagas.

-Debo ir, en estos momentos soy la única persona que puede hacerle frente a Sasori… ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ahora debes irte de aquí, yo estaré bien.

-Lo sé, sé que eres fuerte pero Hinata tiene razón… Si te pierdo a ti, las habré perdido a las dos.

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes pero te aseguro que nada de eso volverá a pasar. **Volveré** , ten por seguro que regresaré sana y salva. Luego de que esto termine, iremos a Ise y juntos traeremos de vuelta a casa a Sakura-san… -Ella le sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo el agarre de Sasuke desfallecer lentamente hasta mantenerse efímeramente aferrado a la punta de sus dedos. Por otra parte, Hinata entrecerró los ojos al escucharles.- Siento mucho lo que pasó antes, Sasuke-kun y sé que no tengo derecho a pedir algo que no tuve contigo pero necesito que confíes en mí ahora… Cree en mí, por favor.

Sasuke observó su pequeña mano desprenderse de la suya, dejando tras de sí una promesa que él deseaba verla cumplir mientras veía la espalda de la pelirosa perderse a la distancia entre el humo y los escombros. Aun cuando quería mostrar sus verdaderos poderes, sabía perfectamente que aquel no era el momento preciso para ello. Tomando aire profundamente y siendo asistido por Hinata, indicó a las jóvenes tras suyo a seguirle y marchó junto a ellas por las calles de la hoja siendo respaldado prontamente por jounnin quienes les guiaron hasta una de las guaridas que Konoha usaba como refugio. Encontrándose con muchos de sus compañeros de generación y siendo espectador lejano de la batalla que tenían los shinobi de la hoja, Sasuke fue invadido por una sensación negativa, una que al menos parecía indicarle que nunca debió dejar sola a Sakura-chan.

.

-Así que este es el poder del Sharingan, ¿he?… Maravilloso.

Menma observó con una sonrisa bajo su marcara al peón que Madara estaba utilizando para destruir la tan aclamada y poderosa Konoha, aquella aldea que le hubiese visto nacer y que a su vez, marcase la perdición de su persona en la oscuridad; Tobi parecía estar bastante aburrido, observando los movimientos del marionetista pelirrojo con poco interés, cosa contraria de la que pasaba con el Namikaze, quien aun con la máscara cubriendo su rostro, transmitía un aire de felicidad y deleite típica a la de un niño. Ellos observaban todo desde uno de los tejados de una de las casas del lugar, pasando totalmente desapercibidos por los jounnin de la hoja que batallaban incesantemente contra Sasori. El Akatsuki realizaba movimientos robóticos pero firmes, determinados únicamente para la matanza y la aniquilación total de cualquiera que estuviese al paso de sus marionetas; sus ojos carecían de esencia, manteniendo su ser consiente en el interior de su mente y dejando a su cuerpo ser manipulado libremente por el genjutsu del sharingan Uchiha.

-Los Akatsuki son uno de los grupos de shinobi más peligrosos de todo el mundo y sin embargo, no son rivales para quienes nacemos dentro de la estirpe Uchiha.

-Los ojos del clan Uchiha… Ahora comprendo por qué ha sido una de las familias legendarias más temidas por las naciones ninja. Al principio creí que el Sharingan no era más que una herramienta que te permitía predecir y anticipar los movimientos de tus enemigos, además de usar el genjutsu como una de sus formas básicas para confundir al enemigo… -Menma volvió su atención a Tobi, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.- Sin embargo el poder que esos ojos rojos son capaces de adquirir es simplemente increíble. No importa por donde lo veas, si esto es solo un poco de todo lo que el Sharingan puede otorgar, entonces me vendría bien adquirir uno para mi propio uso.

-El jinchuriki del nueve colas con un sharingan… La idea suena muy tentadora. Por el momento, es mejor que pongas atención al frente pues el motivo por el que hemos venido aquí está por aparecer…

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Menma pudieron captar el instante exacto en que una nueva presencia lograba escabullirse entre el centenar de marionetas que protegían a su creador e impactaba contra el mismo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo al suelo. Luego de su fortuito encuentro bajo la lluvia y la caída en la cascada, la mujer cuyas largas noches habría de ser su mayor anhelo estaba ahí haciendo frente a un asesino bajo las ordenes de Madara; la observó gritarle a Sasori quien no tardo mucho tiempo en ponerse de pie y arremeter contra ella, dejándole apreciar la calidad de pelea que esa chica alterna era capaz de tener y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado pues aquella chica había resultado ser mucho más interesante de lo que anteriormente pudiese parecerle. Entre polvo y madera, la frágil mujercilla se alzaba ante si como una combatiente legendaria inteligente y fuerte, una que pese a su fragilidad llevaba dentro de sí un poder y fortaleza difícil de doblegar; indudablemente, Menma pensó que esa chica debía tenerla entre en sus manos y así doblegarla, hacerla caer por él: Destruir por completo su orgullo al humillarle, hacerle pasar el dolor más grande que ella jamás hubiese experimentado solo para satisfacer lo que nunca pudo hacer antes con Hime.

Pero más que buscar hacerle daño a ella, buscaba hacérselo a Uchiha Sasuke y obtener así su ansiada batalla final.

Tobi observó con diversión al Namikaze, intuyendo prontamente lo que él pensaba y sonrió bajo su máscara de espirales, ese chico estaba completamente torcido. Para cualquier otro podría parecer que Menma realmente hacia todo aquello por simple odio o por mera diversión, pero la realidad era que ese chico quería provocar a una fuerza que pudiese competir contra sí mismo, una que fuese capaz de estar a la altura y derrotarle, brindándole una paz que desde pequeño siempre anhelo. Y al parecer, ese alguien tenía que ver directamente con la molesta pelirosa… El sharingan se entrecerró entorno a ese muchacha y Tobi reconoció que ese chiquilla tenia talento pero no sería lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Menma o al el mismo, incluso si derrotase a Sasori, ella no representaba una amenaza… no una potencialmente problemática para sus planes con Menma.

Y entonces, Sakura dio el golpe definitivo a su contrincante.

Menma no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido ante la fuerza del puño de esa mujer, que había logrado conectar directamente contra el rostro de Sasori a quien terminó arrojando contra el suelo en un impacto potente que le enterró algunos metros bajo tierra. Pero el asombro aumentó cuando ella se irguió en su posición y alzó su mirada directamente hacia él, con sus orbes jades rebosantes de un brillo de enojo y desafío claro hacia su persona, ¿Era acaso el simple hecho de verse observado bajo la pureza de esas pupilas jade lo que le ocasionaba ese estremecimiento vago de vergüenza? ¿Qué era lo que esa chica provocaba en él? Retuvo el impulso de retroceder y tras retomar su humor sarcástico, comenzó a aplaudir, siendo el sonido de sus manos al impactar entre ellas lo único que resonara en la aldea que guardaba silencio entre el crepitar de las llamas y la conclusión de un desastroso ataque de marionetas. Él detuvo sus movimientos al cabo de algunos segundos, colocando sus manos ahora sobre sus caderas mientras la miraba.

-¡Bravo! Debo decir que jamás espere que tuvieras un poder tan jodidamente monumental en tan pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Así que has sido tu quien controlaba a Sasori? –Menma parpadeó.

-¿Te diste cuenta?... Ya veo, así que es por eso por lo que tu golpe no lo has usado con intención de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Una de las reglas básicas de un ninja medico es nunca apartar la mirada de tu oponente, eso te dará la clave para descubrir su punto débil. Sasori es un maestro marionetista y dado a que ya conozco esa clase de movimientos, fue fácil reconocer que algo en él no estaba bien; sus movimientos mecánicos, impulsivos y para nada disfrazados… Solo alguien que no es consciente de sí mismo combate así. Y tomando en cuenta al tipo que respalda tus movimientos, fue fácil deducir que estaba bajo el influjo del sharingan. –Tobi bufó.

-Sería bueno que acabaras con ella de una vez por todas Menma-kun. Que una mujer tenga tantas agallas solo puede traer severas complicaciones a la vida de un hombre.

Contra cualquier pronóstico que Tobi pudiese tener sobre los siguientes movimientos del Namikaze, el jinchuriki desapareció de la vista del mismo y reapareció, cayendo con gracia algunos pasos delante de la pelirosa Haruno quien no pudo evitar retroceder ante lo sorpresivo de su acercamiento. Menma alejó de su rostro rápidamente la máscara de zorro que la cubría y le sonrió socarronamente, poniéndola aún más nerviosa por la mirada que él le dirigía.

-Tu parecido con Sakura Hime es impresionante… Aunque lo que más impresiona es el hecho de que una mujer sea tan inteligente y hermosa al mismo tiempo, además de tener una monstruosa fuerza. Debo admitir que no solo lograste engañarme haciéndote pasar por la hija del Yondaime, sino también a todas las naciones ninjas… Eres una chica muy astuta.

-Sabes que soy la alterna de Hime-sama, ¿Qué tanto más te ha dicho ese bastardo de Tobi sobre esto? Acaso… ¿Acaso es por ello que has causado todo esto?

-En lo absoluto, la verdad es que mi propósito era únicamente deshacerme de una vez por todas de esta basura de aldea. Pero Tobi me comentó algo sumamente interesante al respecto y bueno, al verte pelear contra Sasori, pude confirmar que esa información era verdad. –Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, sonriendo al no verla retroceder y mantenerse dispuesta al combate.- Eres su viva imagen y sin embargo, existen tantas diferencias en tu persona que me llaman mucho la atención… En aquel día lluvioso; aquel día que caímos por la cascada e incluso ahora, simplemente no termino de fascinarme…

-¡No te acerques!

-¿O qué? ¿Intentaras matarme? Soy un jinchuriki, mujer, no hay forma de que tu poder pueda afectarme en lo absoluto… Enfrentarte a mí solo significaría ir directamente a tu muerte.

-Es cierto, comparado con tu poder, mi fuerza no es lo suficiente para vencerte y tal vez sea cierto que intentar ir contra ti sea un acto suicida… Pero yo… Yo no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo tanto daño a tantas personas inocentes, no puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada. ¡Yo no puedo darme por vencida! –Menma se detuvo, sorprendido por su fiereza al hablar.- Hacer eso sería volver a la antigua yo y no lo permitiré, soy una kunoichi, soy un shinobi que pelea hasta el final por sus ideales. Y peleare, aun si en el proceso debo perder mi vida lo haré. No importa que tan imposible sea, ¡Voy a detenerte a cualquier precio, Menma!

Sakura se lanzó al ataque cubriendo sus puños con un chakra azulado, intentando dar algún golpe a su arrogante enemigo que contrario a cualquier cosa, se dedicaba únicamente a esquivar los movimientos de la pelirosa sin despegar su asombrada vista de ella; en efecto Menma sabía que podía detenerla en cualquier momento y sin embargo no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que se sentía extrañamente cautivado por sus firmes palabras y su perseverancia en pelear en una batalla que por obvias razones perdería. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa, ella era una joya única y estaba seguro de que debía hacerla suya a cualquier costo. Sakura lanzó un puñetazo que paso a un costado de su rostro y antes siquiera de que pudiera prevenir su movimiento, Menma la tomó fuertemente de la nuca y atrajo su rostro al suyo, besándola en medio de la pelea y dejando a la pelirosa totalmente sorprendida por ello.

Por una fracción de tiempo todo se detuvo, el cuerpo de Sakura no pudo responder en lo absoluto ante el shock de encontrarse en semejante circunstancia; no fue hasta que Menma intento profundizar el beso que ella reaccionó y reuniendo gran parte de su fuerza, colocó un gancho directo contra su hígado, enviándolo metros lejos de ella. A pesar de la fuerza con que le había golpeado, el jinchuriki retrocedió deslizándose sobre la arena por el impulso de su puño y al erguirse por completo, no mostro rastro de afectación ante su ataque. Menma no pudo evitar reír con gracia al verla cubrir su boca con apuro y mirarle con sus orbes jade brillando entre el bochorno y la furia.

-Eres un idiota… –Él silbó.

-¡Pero que lenguaje tan rudo! Esa no es manera de hablar, señorita… Mereces un castigo. ¿Debería acabar con toda Konoha de una vez por todas? ¿O debería ir tras tus tíos y compañeros de generación? –Sakura apretó las mandíbulas totalmente furibunda; una sombra fue posicionándose detrás suyo sin que se percatase de ello.- ¡O mejor aún! ¿Qué tal si voy personalmente hasta el refugio de la aldea y le quito la vida a cada una de esas personas para después matar lentamente frente a tus ojos a tu adorado _Sasuke-kun_?

-¡De ninguna manera!

Sakura saltó de nueva cuenta a él pero en pleno vuelo fue detenida por una extraña criatura que portaba una máscara igual que la de Menma y que inmovilizó su cuerpo con una extraña tela flotante; intentó liberarse constantemente pero mientras más fuerza ejercía más de esa tela ascendía y sujetaba con mayor fuerza su cuerpo. Menma se acercó a ella con total confianza una vez que Sakura no pudo mover ni un musculo más allá de su cabeza, se detuvo frente a ella y sostuvo su rostro con dirección a él tras sujetarle por la barbilla. Sus orbes azules brillaron con diversión y total placer de verla imposibilitada ante sus marionetas.

-… _Te tengo, Sakura-chan…_

-¡Sakura!

Menma ensanchó los ojos al escuchar aquella voz y alzó lentamente su mirada hacia un lejano punto por sobre el cráter en que se encontraba: Sasuke Uchiha estaba observándoles con la frente perlada en sudor y la respiración agitada, llevando una gesticulación de horror al verle. Azul contra negro, Menma pudo ver perfectamente el temor que Sasuke tenía al pensar que asesinaría a la pelirosa frente a sus ojos de nueva cuenta y sonrió, ampliamente, porque le dejaría muy en claro que las cosas serían peor para él al quedarse con la incertidumbre de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer con ella. Sakura volvió su mirada jade al mismo punto que Menma y ensanchó sus ojos con desesperación, zafándose del agarre del Namikaze con un fuerte tirón.

-¡Vete de aquí, S-Sasuke-kun!

El Uchiha observó con total estupefacción como la criatura que sostenía a Sakura le cubría por completo mientras sus oídos eran torturados con la ensordecedora risa de Menma, quien a la par de su secuaz comenzó a elevarse hacia donde reposaba un hombre enmascarado. Cualquier indicio de pelea que pudiese tener fue aplacado al reconocer a ese misterioso sujeto como el traidor Óbito Uchiha, ¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre estuviese vivo cuando su hermano le había matado hacia tantos años atrás? Óbito por su parte dio un sutil respingo al observar al Uchiha o más bien _a aquella sombra algunos metros a su lado y que, aparentemente, solo él podía ver_ ; su ojo se entrecerró con diversión, su sharingan podía _verla_ perfectamente y tras mirar a la pelirosa cautiva, volvió a mirar a ese espíritu con total sadismo, _se encargaría de destruirlas por igual_. En un salto y sin que Sasuke se diese por enterado, Hinata Hyuuga apareció a su lado y que, tras percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, se giró a Sasuke –Quien permanecía en shock– y tras sujetarlo por su ramera, le obligo a volver a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, Uchiha?! ¡Están llevándose a Sakura, debemos hacer algo, maldita sea!

-¡Es tarde, ella me pertenece ahora! –Proclamó Menma.

Tobi no espero algo más y ante los ojos de los shinobi de Konoha, comenzaron a desvanecerse en un giro constante de espirales hasta que desaparecieron totalmente, llevándose consigo a la alterna Haruno. Entre el crepitar del fuego, Sasuke maldijo en un grito que rompió con el silencio que inundaba la aldea; un grito que expresó toda la frustración de perder por segunda vez a Sakura, un grito que demostró su exasperación ante el futuro incierto de la pelirosa al merced de Namikaze Menma. Hinata dejó de sostener su peso y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose impotente e inútil al no poder hacer nada para detener al jinchuriki; sus ojos perlas miraron el suelo y sus manos se empuñaron sobre ella, dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre la arena. Las nubes ensombrecieron el lugar e improvistamente, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre sus cuerpos, volviendo el suceso aún más trágico de lo que ya era. Hinata condujo su mirada al Uchiha, quien mantenía sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas y su vista oculta bajo sus mechones de cabello; ella no dijo nada y en silencio, Hinata supo perfectamente que era lo que rondaba en la mente de Sasuke, en ese momento solo esa pregunta podía existir en la cabeza de ambos. Una sombra a la lejanía observaba al menor de los Uchiha, llevando consigo al desfallecido akatsuki, oculto en una capucha oscura.

 _¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora?_

.

Menma parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la nueva vista que tenía, reconociendo pronto que al fin estaban de regreso en su escondite; con una breve mirada, su secuaz enmascarado soltó sin cuidado alguno a su rehén dejándola caer al suelo. Menma la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que ella golpease el suelo y la alzó en sus brazos, dedicándose a mirarla fijamente entre sus manos. Tobi hizo lo mismo con el pelinegro, a la espera de cualquier acción por parte del mismo y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de exasperación luego de breves segundos de espera.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo? Deja de jugar y apresúrate a matarla.

-Sobre eso… He cambiado de parecer con respecto a esta chica. No tengo ninguna intención de asesinarla por ahora.

-Dices que no vas a matarla, ¿Entonces para que la has traído?

-Digamos que soy un hombre que gusta de jugar un poco con su presa antes de devorarla por completo… Quiero conservarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El suficiente para satisfacerme hasta que pierda el interés o bien, hasta que Sasuke venga a buscarla. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-El problema es esa niña precisamente, si la dejamos con vida nuestros planes se irán por completo a la mierda. ¿Es que no lo ves? Esa mocosa es solo un estorbo y si continúas prestando más atención a esa chica, terminarás por perder la cabeza. –Menma pareció ignorarlo y comenzó a andar por los pasillos del lugar. Tobi enfureció.- ¡Eres un mocoso estúpido! Estas totalmente fuera de control y estás perdiendo de vista lo que es importante por querer divertirte con esa mocosa. ¡Debes asesinarla ahora mismo, Menma!

-¿Acaso intentas darme órdenes?

En cuestión de un parpadeo, el enmascarado se vio totalmente sometido ante un grupo de criaturas que compartían una misma máscara de zorro, quienes le mantenían contra el suelo y con la amenaza latente de sus armas, dispuestas a asesinarle sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Tobi frunció el ceño bajo su máscara anaranjada al darse cuenta que el chakra del Kyuubi emanaba sutilmente de aquellos seres y renunció a cualquier plan de escape que pudiera tener en mente.

-Tobi, ¿es que acaso tengo que repetirlo otra vez? Pensé que ya había sido bastante claro cuando dije que nadie puede darme órdenes. Nadie está por encima mío, ni siquiera tú… Por otra parte, quiero dejarte claro una cosa más… - Menma se giró brevemente para mirarlo con sus orbes reluciendo en un tono carmesí.- Esta mujer me pertenece ahora, solo yo puedo decidir qué hacer con ella y si llego a saber que intentas disponer de su vida en contra de mis deseos, me asegurare de matarte de la peor forma que puedas imaginar. ¿Está claro?

-…Entiendo.

-Eso está mejor. Sería una pena asesinar a tan buen colega solo por una estupidez como esta, ¿no lo crees?

Sin una palabra más, Menma continúo su camino perdiéndose al final del pasillo y luego de que el mismo desapareciese, Tobi fue liberado por los seres enmascarados que dieron algunos pasos frente a él, manteniéndose a la expectativa de cualquier ataque por parte del Akatsuki. El de máscara anaranjada los miró por largo tiempo, ocultando el sentimiento de rabia que carcomía su interior; de un momento a otro, Tobi observó a esos individuos desvanecerse hasta convertirse en un grupo de pequeños zorros enmascarados que abandonaron el recinto en un veloz salto. Óbito, el verdadero ente tras la máscara de espirales maldijo en voz alta y apretó sus manos a sus costados hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos.

-Ese mocoso… Ya me las pagaras. Veremos quién de los dos logra dominar a quien.

Tobi se desvaneció rápidamente como el aire y sus palabras resonaron muy sutilmente dentro del recinto, siendo recibidas únicamente por una persona oculta tras uno de los anchos pilares de la sala principal del templo que albergaba al Namikaze. Su cabello oscuro se meció sutilmente al salir por completo de su escondite mientras una enigmática sonrisilla se formaba en sus labios; sus orbes observaron el camino por el que Menma había desaparecido y un brillo extraño apareció en sus pupilas.

* * *

Hello everyone... Alice is Back. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

" –… _Hime-sama, por favor… Ayúdame…"_

" – _To_ _do saldrá bien, Sakura. Lo prometo…"_

 **Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Prisionera**_

.

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos precipitadamente, parpadeó y se incorporó, encontrándose prontamente con la oscuridad de un calabozo; en silencio condujo su mano a su pecho y suspiró, por un momento pudo jurar que escuchaba la voz de Sakura Hime. Dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor con la respiración un tanto pesada por el nerviosismo que sentía al recordar los eventos que la llevarían a ese sitio: Menma la había convertido en su prisionera. Bajó su mirar un poco y se encontró con el par de frías cadenas que ataban sus piernas a la mohosa pared, las tomó y jaloneó un poco, intentando arrancarlas de la misma pero le fue imposible; convocó a su chakra pero nunca respondió su llamado, ¿Qué habían hecho con su chakra? Las cosas comenzaban a sofocarle, la desesperación de no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar le estaban consumiendo rápidamente. En ese preciso instante la puerta metálica algunos pasos frente a ella se abrió con un rápido rechinido y la luz entró sorpresivamente en la habitación, cegándola por algunos segundos hasta que Sakura obligó a sus ojos a adaptarse y al ver a la persona que entró a través de ella, su piel se erizó hasta la médula bajo la atenta mirada azulada de su captor.

 _-_ ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! No esperaba que nuestra dulce conejilla despertara tan pronto.

-…M-Menma…

Él sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando totalmente de la situación en que tenía a la pelirosa; sus orbes azules la observaron de pies a cabeza, la imagen de esa joven totalmente imposibilitada y desprotegida le provocaba un incesante placer. Sakura estuvo a punto de reclamar con viva voz su liberación hasta que divisó a una mujer algunos pasos tras Menma que le fue prontamente conocida y sus ojos se ensancharon de la impresión al reconocerla. La mujer que en sus sueños se presentase como una sacerdotisa yacía inmóvil tras del Namikaze, mirándola con cierto misterio entre sus pupilas y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Menma se adentró en la celda y sosteniéndola por la barbilla, alzó el rostro de Sakura para que le mirara atentamente con lo cual logro sacar a la Haruno de su cuestionamiento interno; en su mirada azulada se reflejó el brillo del deseo y el deleite de su temor hacia él.

-¿Has tenido un lindo sueño? ¡Realmente eso espero! Por qué posiblemente no vuelvas a soñar con la libertad con que acostumbras. –Su pulgar acarició su quijada con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia en un brillo carmesí.- Bienvenida al mundo que a partir de ahora se volverá tu único hogar, _Sakura-chan_. Vamos a pasarla muy bien juntos… ¿No lo crees?

-¿P-Porque…?

-Porque lo deseo así. –Sakura enfureció.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Déjame ir en este instante!

-¡Oye, oye! No sé si lo comprendas pero en estas circunstancias tus demandas y opiniones no tienen ninguna relevancia; sería bueno para ti comenzar a comportarte como una dama y guardar esa lengua filosa tuya para cuando tengas el poder suficiente para vencerme… No soy una persona con mucha paciencia y no tolero que alguien intente constantemente oponerse a mis mandatos.

-¿Y pretendes que me comporte sumisa ante el hombre que me arrebata mi libertad? ¡Estás loco si piensas que hare algo así! Me importa un carajo si tienes un severo complejo de superioridad, me importa una mierda si me tienes paciencia o no. ¡Al demonio contigo! No sé qué es lo que planeas hacer pero ten por seguro que no te lo permitiré… -Menma frunció el ceño; Sakura sonrió con desprecio para él.- A diferencia de todas las personas aquí, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que domines mi vida solo porque te sientas el amo del mundo. Ya te lo dije antes: Pelearé no importa que. Puedes tener todo el poder que quieras pero la verdad es que solo eres un niño que le teme al mundo.

En un rápido movimiento, el Namikaze la sujetó por el cuello y le alzó, llevándola hasta la pared más cercana para azotarla ahí; Sakura se quejó ante el dolor que arremetió contra su espalda y miró con dificultad a Menma, que le devolvía la mirada con furia desbordante. La mujer tras suyo únicamente entrecerró los ojos y se dedicó a observar la situación en silencio desde su posición. El pelinegro acercó su rostro al de la Haruno, peligrosamente.

-Lo reconozco, eres una chica con muchas agallas y eso me agrada pero no dejas de ser imprudente y estúpida a la vez. Cualquiera en tu posición ya estaría muerto, nadie me habla de esa forma y tiene la suerte de mantenerse con vida luego de ello. Podría asesinarte, darte el mayor de los dolores posibles que puedas experimentar antes de morir por tu osadía… Lo sabes, sabes de lo cruel que puedo ser. –Su mano la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo mientras Sakura intentaba recuperar el aliento.- Pero no lo haré, estas con vida y seguirás así el tiempo que me sea necesario para someterte ante mí. Sin embargo tengo mejores cosas en mente que servirán para retribuir este comportamiento… Considérate afortunada, de no ser porque me atraes bastante, en estos momentos ya no existiría ni un rastro tuyo sobre la tierra. Mientras estés en este lugar harás lo que yo ordene y por tu bien, obedecerás.

Menma condujo una breve mirada a la mujer tras suyo y la misma mujer se posicionó algunos pasos por delante de él, inclinándose ante Sakura en alguna clase de reverencia que acostumbra la servidumbre. La pelirosa la observó seriamente aun recuperando el aliento tras el suceso con Menma; el Namikaze por otra parte dio un suspiro de cansancio y procedió a girarse para encaminarse a la salida de la prisión, deteniéndose una vez que estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta de la celda.

-Ella estará a cargo de ti a partir de este momento, atenderá tus necesidades y me mantendrá informado de tu persona. Nos veremos pronto, _Sakura-chan._

La risa de Menma se perdió entre los pasillos fuera de la celda y la puerta que se cerró tras su partida trajo de vuelta la oscuridad, sin embargo una diminuta llama se hizo presente y se mantuvo en las sombras. La mujer de ojos violetas no produjo palabra alguna mientras encendía aquella vela y la colocaba prudentemente cerca de la pelirosa, de modo que pudiese observarla mejor; Sakura miró atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, comenzando a sacar conclusiones sobre todo lo que había pasado y lo que significaba la presencia de aquella persona en los terrenos de Menma. La pelinegra se sentó ante Sakura y la miró sin alguna clase de malicia o tristeza en sus orbes.

-Bienvenida, Sakura. He estado esperando tu llegada.

-Tú eres la sacerdotisa de mis sueños…

-Así es, me alegra que me recuerdes… Aunque fui lo suficientemente persistente al enviarte ese sueño como para que me olvidases fácilmente ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón, después de todo es gracias a ese sueño que estoy metida en este embrollo.

-Siento mucho que te encuentres envuelta en esta situación, pero no tenía otra opción… La profecía indicaba que en algún momento un viajero de otro mundo lograría romper con el sistema y ese día llegó en el momento en que Óbito vino a este mundo por primera vez. Fui elegida con el propósito de guiar a ese viajero de vuelta a su mundo y mantener el equilibrio en dichos universos pero ese hombre… El conocimiento que tiene y su poder solo traerían destrucción y muerte para todos. Por un momento pensé que había fallado en mi misión, pensé que todo estaba perdido… –Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sucesivamente se alzaron de nueva cuenta hacia Sakura.-…Luego apareciste tú… Y supe que solo la persona que lleva el nombre de Sakura Haruno podría darle solución a todo, es por ello que envié esos sueños a tu alterna y a ti, todo con el fin de que ambas me ayudasen a detener los planes maléficos que Óbito tiene para destruir el mundo. Aunque debo admitir que su intercambio ha traído sucesos que no estaban previstos en el curso de la historia y eso ha provocado que mi clarividencia sea imprecisa, es por ello que no predije en lo absoluto el que Menma pudiese retrasar por sí mismo los planes de Tobi por mero capricho… Otra prueba de que son la persona indicada para ello.

-¿Quién eres tu realmente? ¿Qué es lo que planeas con todo esto? –La mujer sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Chihiro Hikari, la décimo novena con el nombre en tomar el sitio como vigía sagrada. Fui elegida por línea de sucesión como sacerdotisa del templo, siendo la encargada de custodiar y proteger el magistral poder que encierra el portal de Rikkudou-sama… Mi único objetivo es como ya te he explicado, mantener el orden y la paz del mundo, así como fueron los deseos del sabio de los seis caminos.

-¿Por qué a mí…? ¿Por qué traerme a este lugar?

-Esa no fue mi elección, Sakura, sino la del destino… En tu deseo por salvar a tu amigo, cambiaste la historia al impedir que Naruto Uzumaki fuese enviado a este mundo, de haber sido así, Óbito hubiese tenido la facilidad suficiente para cumplir su ambición y yo no hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo. Desde el comienzo has ido cambiándolo todo y eso es precisamente lo que me deja en claro que eres la única que puede salvarlos a todos.

-Adornas demasiado mi papel en este absurdo juego… Yo no tengo poder suficiente, no soy relevante en esto, ¿Qué puedo hacer para detener este caos, cuando mis manos están atadas? No fui capaz de ayudar a Sasuke-kun en mi mundo, no fui capaz de detener a Menma aquí… He visto tantas tragedias y soy sincera cuando digo que en todo este tiempo he intentado mantenerme fuerte para hacer lo que me encomendaste en ese sueño… -Su mirada se volvió oscura y cristalina mientras sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza.- Pero es inútil, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que observar de nuevo, no soy capaz de detener el caos que viene por todos nosotros… No he podido ayudar a nadie ni he sido capaz de salvarlos, no soy nada más que una mujer débil que pensó que podría dejar de mirar la espalda de otros. Yo no soy como Sakura-Hime… No soy en lo absoluto alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer la diferencia…

Hikari suspiró con cierto aire de molestia.

-Nada de lo que has dicho sobre tu persona es verdad… He visto cada una de tus acciones en este mundo, he visto el padecer que has cursado en toda tu vida y se perfectamente lo que hay en tu corazón. Eres una mujer bondadosa, llena de calidez y amor; eres una mujer de virtudes y defectos como todos los seres humanos… Sé que luchas por los que más amas aunque una parte de ti deteste el hacer daño pero que das todo de ti por protegerlos y que cada vez que fallas sufres, sufres cada pérdida en carne viva. –La pelirosa cerró fuertemente sus ojos, intentando no temblar y ponerse a llorar.- Las personas a tu alrededor te subestiman por que indudablemente estas rodeada de personas de inmenso poder, todos te creen frágil, débil e ingenua; tener un corazón tan noble como el tuyo tiene sus consecuencias y al saberlo todos sin excepción proclamaran lo mismo una y otra vez: _"Tu sentimentalismo es tu mayor debilidad."_ La esperanza que albergas en las personas y en el hecho de que pueden salvarse se convierte en un arma de doble filo; la indecisión, la confusión, el temor y las mentiras te han llevado a fallar una y otra vez, te han llevado a sufrir aún más… Y en tu mente solo existe una palabra para definirte…

-… _Debilidad_ …

-Sí, pero eso no es más que la consecuencia de tu verdadera debilidad.

Sakura alzó su mirada con sorpresa reflejada en sus pupilas mientras que Hikari se arrastraba sutilmente para acercarse a ella y tomar entre sus manos las de Sakura, dedicándose a observar con serenidad las cadenas que la reprimían y que debido a sus intentos por romperlas, habían causado heridas en sus muñecas. La mujer cerró su mirada y sonrió de nuevo, tranquilamente para mayor extrañeza de Sakura. Hikari condujo su mano hasta introducirla en una de las diminutas bolsas en su vestimenta, revelando sucesivamente una diminuta llave que procedió a incrustar en los grilletes.

-No sabes nada, Sakura Haruno, o tal vez si lo sabes pero prefieres creer en la mentira antes que ver la verdad. Eres ciega a propósito, nunca quieres ver las cosas como son y prefieres creer en lo que otros ven en ti porque le temes a tu propio poder.

-¿Quieres decir que yo…?

-Tu misma lo dijiste hace unos momentos y es verdad, eres débil… _Pero tu verdadera debilidad es creer que lo eres._

Los grilletes emitieron un sonido agudo y breve, con lo cual Hikari las removió de las muñecas de Sakura, dejándola libre de sus ataduras. Con un movimiento de mano procedió a retirar las que aún se encontraban atadas a sus tobillos.

-¿Crees que si fallas, significa que eres débil y por consecuente debes darte por vencida? Los fallos son parte de la existencia del ser humano, aquel que no falla no aprende, los fracasos no son incentivo para la derrota sino para la perseverancia y sucesivamente el éxito. Si deseas lograr algo, lucha por ello; si fallas vuelve a intentar; si continuas fracasando, aprende del error y corrige la opción para llegar a ello… **Esperanza** , eso es lo que eso significa. Eso es lo que te hace similar a Naruto…

-¿Naruto y yo, similares?

-Naruto ha sufrido más que tú, ese dolor le deja conectarse con mayor profundidad con Sasuke y al contrario a lo que tú puedes pensar, también ha llegado a sentirse débil. Pero al igual que tú no ha dejado de buscar volverse más fuerte, ambos pelean a su manera por ayudar a Sasuke; dices que has fallado y supongo que te refieres al hecho de que no pudiste asesinar a Sasuke aquella vez pero la cosa es esta: Todos los que son verdaderamente débiles se rinden ante la más mínima señal de fallo. Cualquiera en tu situación no hubiese dudado en asesinar a Sasuke, porque el que en verdad es débil delega sus ideales, se vuelve indiferente, cruel e insensible…. - Sakura pretendió hablar pero no se lo permitió, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.- Pero tu corazón es fuerte, Sakura-chan y es por ello que no pudiste matarlo. No por que seas débil, sino porque sigues teniendo esperanza en que él puede salvarse. Es por ello que aun estando aquí, sigues intentando ayudar no solo a tu equipo, sino también a las personas alternas a ellas, porque sigues creyendo que aun en la más dura oscuridad siempre habrá un rayo de luz que la destruya. Y te admiro, a ti y a Naruto, porque sé que tarde o temprano todos sus esfuerzos tendrán frutos… _Por qué sé que sus sentimientos lograran alcanzar a Sasuke._

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas acudieron a ella con fuerza, obligándola a expresar su dolor y su alegría de alguna forma, haciéndola gimotear altamente y temblar como un niño indefenso. Hikari se dedicó a observarla con ternura mientras terminaba su labor de soltarle de sus amarres, esa joven era demasiado fuerte y a su vez, era de las pocas personas en el mundo que mantenían intacta su humanidad y por ello estaba segura que Sakura podría superar cualquier reto; sin embargo un solo pensamiento asalto su mente: Los verdaderos problemas que Sakura debía enfrentar para volver a su mundo estaban por comenzar.

.

Riosuke observó a los jóvenes frente suyo con total seriedad pero con un claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro. En aquella improvisada tienda, el hokage provisional había llevado a cabo un plan de contingencia para comenzar con la restauración de Konoha; una parte de él se preguntaba cuántas veces tendrían que levantar de las cenizas a su amada aldea; supervisando que cada sección que ordenó se creasen estuvieran funcionando, se dedicó de lleno a un tema que le tenía por lo mucho, rayando cerca de la histeria total. Sakura había sido raptada por Menma y nadie tenía la más mísera idea del porque o que planeaba hacer con ella, aquellos chicos frente suyo compartían su preocupación y aunque más de alguno de ellos no le pareció del todo confiable, debía poner su fe en ellos para salvar a Sakura. Frente a él se encontraban las siguientes personas: Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Minato y por supuesto, Uchiha Sasuke. Su mirada se encontró directamente con la de Sasuke y tras un asentimiento de su parte, Riosuke supo que era tiempo de hablar con la verdad.

-Todos ustedes están aquí por la misma razón: Traer a Sakura-chan de vuelta a nosotros. Saben perfectamente que es imprescindible ayudarla lo más pronto posible pues Menma no es… Alguien que sea conocido por su bondad. Salvar su vida es la prioridad y les pido de todo corazón que no fallen en esta misión… Yo… No quiero perderla de nuevo…

Los más jóvenes del equipo no pudieron evitar realizar una mueca de aflicción ante el tono decaído que adopto la voz del Haruno, incluso ellos no se imaginaban que era lo que sentía Riosuke ante la situación. Minato dio un paso al frente con una seriedad profunda.

-Siendo que usted me ha nombrado capitán de este equipo y una vez entendida la finalidad de la misión, es mi deber preguntar qué es lo que debemos hacer con… Menma.

-Y su aliado, él no está trabajando solo.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Hinata quien cruzó sus manos bajo el pecho y mantuvo su mirada centrada en el suelo. Kakashi carraspeó, evitando por todas las formas posibles posar su vista en los resaltados senos de la chica a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hinata-chan?

-Cuando Menma se la llevo, había un hombre tras suyo, Hatake-san… Sé que sonará como una locura pero ese hombre no era otro más que Óbito Uchiha. –Minato respingó.

-Eso es imposible, ese hombre está muerto desde hace tiempo. ¿Acaso estás intentando decir que de alguna forma él logro revivir?

-No exactamente.

Esta vez las miradas se enfocaron en Sasuke quien ya se había acercado a la salida de la carpa y observaba la lluvia que caía sobre el resto de carpas. Minato y Kakashi se miraron con rapidez, para ser este último quien se dirigiera hacia el hokage provisional.

-No sé qué es todo este misticismo pero quisiera saber, Riosuke-sama, ¿hay algo más que no nos han dicho aun con respecto de mi alumna? Algo en mi me dice que usted sabe de lo que estos dos niños están hablando con tanta seguridad a pesar de sonar como un disparate.

-En efecto… Esperábamos que nadie más se diese por enterado de este asunto, aunque supongo que Hinata lo sabe por boca de Sasuke. En fin. Sakura, la chica que Menma se ha llevado no es precisamente la que todos nosotros conocemos.

-¿Está diciendo que usted predijo esto y se trata de un sustituto?

-No, Minato, es algo mucho más complicado que eso y creo que eso mismo es lo que ha hecho que Óbito volviese a atormentarnos. Hace unos meses mi sobrina sufrió un ataque en Suna… La cosa es que ese ataque transportó a mi sobrina a un universo alterno al nuestro y dejo en su lugar a su otro yo, es decir a la Sakura del otro mundo. Desde entonces, Sakura-chan ha estado viviendo entre nosotros haciéndose pasar por mi sobrina.

-¿Esta de broma, no es así? Eso que dice es…

-¿Imposible? No, Kakashi-sensei, esto es todo menos una fantasía. -Sasuke se giró a ellos con una imperturbable seriedad- Este viaje dimensional es verdad, Sakura Hime y Sakura-chan han cambiado de lugar y están buscando la forma de volver a sus respectivos mundos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, mocoso? –Cuestionó Minato agresivamente.

-Por que vi sus memorias y sé que es verdad.

-Pudo haberse tratado de una trampa, pudo mostrarte solo lo que quería que vieras. Lo único que prueba que ella no es nuestra Hime es la cicatriz que Menma le dejo…

-Y no la tiene, lo comprobé por mí mismo.

-¡¿Qué dices, shannaro?! ¡Si te atreviste a tocar a mi sobrina te juro que…! –Hinata enfureció.

-¡Este no es momento para pelear, maldita sea! ¡Lo único que es claro es que tenemos a la Sakura alterna a la merced de un Menma que cree que es Hime y si él se entera de la verdad, puede hacer algo horrible con ella! –Todos concordaron con Hinata al guardar silencio y escuchar atentamente sus palabras.- Por otra parte y tomando en cuenta todo esto, puede que ese hombre tampoco sea el Óbito de nuestro mundo sino el otro. Si es así, ahora entendemos por qué Menma cambió su patrón de conducta tan repentinamente.

-De acuerdo, si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, es posible que ese Óbito este manipulando de algún modo a Menma… Lo que ese tipo este buscando hacer no será nada bueno y teniendo a Menma como aliado, es seguro que las cosas pueden ponerse aún peor. Ahora, ¿Cómo procedemos? –Minato suspiró.

-Eso podemos discutirlo de camino a la guarida de Menma, Kakashi. Si esto es todo lo que debemos saber…

-Hay una cosa más.

Riosuke se puso en pie del mísero catre y se acercó hasta Sasuke, quien le miró con cierta incertidumbre en sus facciones.

-Si nuestra información no nos falla, el templo al que Sakura se refería y que alberga la única cosa que puede regresarla a su hogar… No es otro más que el _**mismo lugar**_ que ha fungido como refugio de Menma durante todo este tiempo.

.

-…Te vez verdaderamente hermosa…

Sakura miró brevemente a la sacerdotisa tras suyo sin alguna clase de emoción ante su comentario. Sus ojos volvieron de nueva cuenta hacia el espejo frente a ella y se observó a sí misma: Aquel vestido de tela ligera, transparente y suave envolvía su cuerpo, amoldándolo graciosa y perfectamente a cada parte de ella, como si hubiesen sido hecho precisamente para su persona. Tan ostentoso que Sakura hubiese podido sentirse alagada y feliz de no saber quién era la persona que se lo estaba dando y los propósitos que se ocultaban tras la bella prenda. La parte superior se unía en una tela transparente desde su cuello y hombros hasta la cintura, teniendo la misma un estampado de flores tejidas en el color blanco propio del vestido; en la cintura se encontraba un cinturón decorado con infinidad de piedras preciosas y por debajo suyo, solo quedaba la fina caída de la tela que cubriría –a medias– sus piernas. Los adornos en el cabello, cuello y oídos competían con la misma pomposidad del cinturón y aunque carecía de algún calzado, Sakura se sentía más alta de lo normal pues de algún modo, esa indumentaria la hacía ver demasiado distinta a lo tradicional. Sakura que no usaba prendas tan fieles a cada parte de su cuerpo, de algún modo descubrió que incluso siendo ella misma, había pasado totalmente desapercibido que su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer.

Se sentía hermosa, madura y deseable.

Había usado vestidos e incluso Kimonos, pero aquella clase de vestimenta era poco convencional en las tierras de los shinobi y resplandecía con luz propia, adjuntándose a ella como la mayor extravagancia del lugar. Aunque claro, todo en esa habitación que se le había dado era toda una extravagancia y hasta cierto punto se sentía extraña por ello, ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que era una prisionera? ¿Entonces por qué darle tan buen trato? Dio una ojeada como por enésima vez a la estancia y regresó al reflejo en el espejo, dejando que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en sus labios, ¿Qué diría el Sasuke de su mundo si la llegase a ver vestida de ese modo? ¿Pensaría él de mismo modo en que ella hacía de su propio cuerpo? ¿Cómo se sentiría de verse observada por sus profundos orbes oscuros? Agitó su cabeza con apuro y se sonrojó al extremo, negándose a seguir fantaseando con una situación que posiblemente nunca sucedería. Volvió a observar su reflejo y sus ojos se entristecieron en mesura… Menma la estaba vistiendo como la muñeca más reciente de su colección y no saber con certeza el porqué de su presencia –aunque lo intuía– en ese lugar, le llenaban el pecho de un enorme temor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?

-No… Esto es tan confuso y tétrico. ¿Por qué este trato, qué es lo que realmente este hombre quiere de mí? Me mantuvo como prisionera dentro de un calabozo y luego te hace llevarme a una de las habitaciones más grandes que haya visto en mi vida, para sucesivamente llenarme de ropa y lujos. ¡No lo comprendo! Se supone que él odia a Sakura Hime y siendo su alterna, es lógico que lo que busca es torturarme de la peor manera antes de matarme y aun así… ¿Por qué se esmera en esto? ¿Si la finalidad es hacerme daño, porqué hace todo esto?

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo puedo saber con certeza que es lo que pasa en la mente de Menma. Él es una persona… bastante complicada, creo que ni siquiera el mismo logra entenderse del todo. –Hikari se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que Sakura se girara a ella con lentitud.- De cualquier modo, sea lo que sea que Menma esté planeando hacer contigo, es muy posible que puedas saberlo luego de cenar con él… Tal vez en esta reunión puedas obtener respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo me dirás cómo y por qué estás aquí bajo órdenes de alguien como él? ¿Cuándo me dirás la forma en que puedo volver a casa? De hecho, ¿tienes la intención de decirme la verdad al menos?

-Por supuesto que tengo la intención, sin embargo todo tendrá respuesta dado a su tiempo…

-Eso no es muy alentador de tu parte.

Hikari sonrió viendo a Sakura pasar por el umbral de la puerta para después ir tras ella hacia el encuentro con su "amo".

.

Sasuke saltaba por los troncos de los árboles con la vista fija en el horizonte, en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada más que la ansiedad y seriedad que sufría con cada paso que lo acercaba a la guarida de Menma. Aunque el grupo había avanzado con premura a la orden de Haruno y aun con su paso, eran conscientes de que al menos les tomaría varios días más para llegar donde Sakura. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, el tiempo no estaba a su favor en lo absoluto y todo podía pasar en esos días de larga travesía. Minato realizó una seña e indicó al grupo detenerse, con lo cual, los shinobi dieron un breve salto para caer con tranquilidad sobre el suelo en medio del bosque.

-Hinata, usa tu Byakugan para inspeccionar el área al menos a una distancia prudencial para nosotros. Luego de ello y tras tu indicación, Sai y yo nos encargaremos de poner un perímetro de seguridad… -El pintor y la pelinegra asintieron; Minato volvió su vista al par restante.- Por otro lado y mientras nosotros terminamos esto, deberán encargarse de levantar las carpas y encender una fogata. Por hoy descansaremos aquí.

-Es demasiado pronto para detenernos, aún podemos continuar un par de kilómetros más.

-Eso no es algo que tú puedas consentir, Uchiha, evita de algún modo hablar por el resto porque te aseguro que más de alguno necesita de un descanso para continuar. –Sasuke gruñó.

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Se supone que fuimos enviados para salvar a Sakura-chan lo más rápido posible! ¿Y nos pondremos a descansar con tanta frecuencia? Si no nos detuviésemos, adelantaríamos el día que estamos por retrasarnos y estaríamos más cerca de…

Sin que Sasuke lo esperase, Minato apareció a una velocidad impresionante frente suyo y propinó en él un golpe en su estómago. El Uchiha se quejó brevemente y procedió a encorvarse ligeramente en su posición, aun si el golpe no había sido realmente fuerte, había tenido la suficiente potencia para dejarlo temporalmente sin aire. Kakashi entrecerró su mirada en torno a su antiguo sensei y la fría mirada con que observaba a su pequeño alumno; Minato se giró brevemente hacia el bosque mientras Sasuke le observaba con notable resentimiento de por medio.

-Escucha con atención, muchacho y espero que escuches por tu bien: Esta misión es muy importante no solo para la aldea misma, sino para el mismo Hokage y el pueblo de Konoha… Sin embargo, no voy a poner en riesgo el potencial de mis subordinados solo por tus severos caprichos. Si en verdad deseas salvar a Sakura, tranquilízate y sigue las instrucciones, apresurarnos solo nos cansará y no nos permitirá dar el cien por ciento de nuestra capacidad a la hora de rescatarla. No eres el único que quiere ayudarla, todos aquí están reunidos por esa razón…

-¿Y usted, c-capitán? ¿Usted está aquí porque también quiere ayudarla?

La pregunta de Sasuke resonó como un potente eco en el silencio que se formó entre los miembros del equipo, mismos que observaban atentamente al rubio Namikaze y cualquiera que fuese su reacción ante las palabras del Uchiha. Minato permaneció en silencio, mirando al menos frente suyo con la vista nublada y sin ninguna emoción aparente en ellos; luego de algunos segundos, el mayor se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque, pasando entre Sai y Hinata. Cuando parecía que Minato partiría sin dar alguna respuesta, él detuvo su paso sin mirar atrás.

-Mentiría si dijera que tengo deseos de salvarla, sin embargo estoy aquí porque es mi deber como shinobi cumplir con mis órdenes. Sin importar si es la alternativa o la original, yo odio profundamente a Sakura Haruno y a ti también, pero antes que todo están mis principios como ninja fiel al hokage… Así que sin importar cuanto me fastidie ayudarla, me aseguraré de que ella vuelva a Konoha sana y salva… Nunca lo olvides.

Y tras eso, Minato dio un salto hacia la espesura del bosque, siendo seguido prontamente por Hinata y Sai. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba el suelo bajo sus pies, preguntándose si acaso realmente él y Hime tenían la culpa de que Minato llevase tanto rencor en su interior; se preguntaba si algún día él podría perdonarlos por haberle hecho tanto daño a su hijo; se preguntó si algún día Minato tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con Menma y recibir el perdón que desde un principio comenzó a consumirlo en la oscuridad. En el Namikaze, Sasuke se veía enteramente reflejado: ambos eran dos hombres perseguidos por la culpa y las consecuencias de sus acciones. La repentina palmada que recibió en su hombro izquierdo le hizo regresar al mundo y sus ojos se alzaron para mirar a su sensei, quien le miraba con comprensión y una muy sutil sonrisa, visiblemente únicamente por la sutil arruga de la tela de su máscara oscura.

-Ten paciencia, Sasuke-chan… Sakura es una chica fuerte, estará bien. Llegaremos a tiempo, nosotros no permitiremos que vuelvan a hacerle daño. –Sasuke sonrió sinceramente.

-Sí, lo haremos.

.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Menma alzó su mirada azulada hacia la mujer que yacía sentada algunos metros frente suyo y procedió a bajar sutilmente los utensilios con los cuales comía. La mesa se encontraba llena de alimentos de ostentosidad y copas con el mejor licor que pudiese existir obtenido en muchos de sus viajes y ataques en otras aldeas lejanas; en aquel salón solo se encontraban ellos dos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos girando en su interior mientras el silencio los mantenía atentos a los movimientos del otro. Él realizó una mueca, luego de lo acontecido en la celda, algo en su interior no dejaba de recordarle aquel trato que había tenido con la Haruno y extrañamente, el simple hecho de mirarla había producido un efecto contrario al que tenía planeado para esa noche; había hecho vestirla con la más hermosa indumentaria con el único propósito de deleitarse con el cuerpo de esa joven y sin embargo, una vez la vio entrar en la estancia, su pecho comenzó a sentirse fatigado. Le fue imposible no sentirse agobiado con su presencia y decidió pues que por aquella noche, la Haruno habría de salvarse de él y sus predominantes deseos de hacerla suya. Sakura por su parte no se permitió intimidarse ante su fija mirada, mostrándose inflexible y fuerte ante él.

-No has comido nada de lo que te han servido, las cocineras se han esforzado mucho para crear este manjar.

-No evadas la pregunta. –Menma bufó.

-Escucha: No tengo intención alguna de discutir, ¿entiendes? Debo recordarte que aquí el único que hace preguntas y ordena soy yo; así que no estoy comprometido a responder ninguna de tus dudas a no ser que yo lo quiera así y este, querida, no es el caso.

-¡Oh, claro, ya veo! Debo suponer entonces que mi estancia en este lugar es porque necesitas a alguien con quien conversar y de alguna jodida forma, pensaste que yo era la mejor opción para ello, ¿no? Quién lo diría… El criminal más peligroso necesita de compañía para no sentirse solo.

Menma volcó su mirada sobre los alimentos en su plato, entrecerrándolos y aflojando el agarre sobre los cubiertos.

-¿Y si fuera así? Solo tú sabrías de ello y seguramente no te importaría en lo absoluto, no es como si eso hiciese una diferencia… _Siempre he estado solo, siempre ha sido así._

Sakura lo miró esta vez con una inicial sorpresa ante sus palabras, él había sonado tan sincero que incluso ella no podía terminar de creer que Menma pudiese expresar algo de ese modo. Sus ojos jade no dejaron de mirarlo mientras el Namikaze procedía con su alimentación ignorándola por completo, perdido a su parecer, en alguna parte de su memoria; sus ojos azules pocas veces parecían revelar su interior y Sakura había sido espectadora de una de esas ocasiones. Con un breve suspiro, Sakura tomó los cubiertos y se dedicó a comer, acompañando a Menma silenciosamente en la cena. Solo por esta ocasión, solo por ese breve instante, se olvidaría de que él era su captor y ella su prisionera.

.

Habían pasado horas desde que la cena terminó y todas las luces se extinguieron en la guarida y durante ese tiempo, Sakura se había mantenido expectante, a la espera del momento oportuno para actuar. Los pasos incesantes de un solo individuo al pasar ante su puerta llegan a sus oídos por sexta vez en la noche; con lentitud y cuidado se puso en pie y avanzó, descalza y con la ligera ropa que le han dado para pasar la noche, hacia la puerta. Abrió la misma con un sigilo tal que la puerta no emite ningún sonido que alerte a su único vigilante y en un instante Sakura arremetió con un golpe certero sobre la nuca del vigía, antes de que este caiga al suelo, lo sujetó y arrastró al interior de la habitación.

-Lo siento mucho … Pero no voy a esperar a que él se decida a asesinarme.

Sakura titubeó al desvestir al vigía pero sabía que era necesario si quería evitar que le reconociesen en caso de toparse con alguien más. Se miró rápidamente al espejo, ocultando su cabello rosado tras el diminuto turbante que su víctima usaba y sonrió por que el tamaño de la ropa –que es más grande en proporción a su propio cuerpo– pues le permite ocultar su identidad aún mejor. Salió de la habitación del mismo modo en que había entrado junto al cuerpo del vigía y se encaminó por los pasillos en busca de una salida; apretó las mandíbulas, intentando por todos los medios evitar que el nerviosismo se apodere de su cuerpo y arruine su escape. Si la descubrían era seguro que Menma le haría saber su furia… Pasaron algunos minutos y Sakura comenzó a desesperarse pues al parecer, había torcido por el lado equivoco del pasillo y había terminado por andar por un lugar que no reconocía como el pasillo que la llevase al comedor.

Una enorme puerta se alzó frente a ella y tras tragar un poco de saliva, Sakura se dispuso a abrirla con la esperanza de que al otro lado se encontrase su libertad. Sus ojos jade miraron con decepción el interior de otra habitación muy similar a la suya y justo en el preciso instante en que giraba su cuerpo para salir de ahí, su mirada se topó con la silueta de una persona. Menma se encontraba sentado al pie del marco de una ventana, siendo iluminado por la luna mientras dormitaba serenamente. Sakura cubrió sus labios con rapidez y una gota de sudor cayó por su sien, estuvo a poco de soltar un grito ante lo sorpresivo del asunto; su yo interno comentó lo irónico que era terminar encontrándose directamente con la persona de la que estaba intentando escapar. Por un momento, su cuerpo permaneció estático y se dedicó a observarlo atentamente, reconociendo que en aquella tranquilidad Menma no parecía ser alguien ruin. El Namikaze se removió en su sitio para buscar una mejor posición y sus labios se movieron, dejando en claro que estaba hablando dormido y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante ello.

-Sin duda… Eres idéntico en ese aspecto a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura respingó notablemente mientras se giraba con apuro hacia la persona que yacía tras suyo y suspiró rápidamente con la mano sobre el pecho al reconocerla; Hikari la miraba con preocupación mientras ella procuraba cerrar la puerta del cuarto, girarse por completo y tomar a la sacerdotisa por el brazo.

-¡Por Kami, Hikari-san! ¿Sabes el susto que acabas de darme? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo! Poco más y mis gritos habrían terminado por despertar a todo el mundo, shannaro… -Dijo en un susurro.

-Eso no es lo relevante ahora, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

-¿Ir por un bocadillo nocturno? ¡Obviamente estoy escapando! Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no, no estoy loca por hacer esto. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. –La sacerdotisa realizó una mueca, siguiendo a la pelirosa a través del pasillo.- He sido cuidadosa y he pensado en cada posible situación, estoy segura de que puedo salir sin que nadie se percate de mi ausencia hasta el amanecer.

Ambas caminaron a paso presuroso y tras algunos minutos, se toparon con una estancia bastante amplia donde yacía una puerta el doble de grande de lo que alguna otra fuese en ese lugar. Sakura dedujo entonces que aquella debía ser la puerta por la que se podía salir al exterior y no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia, estaba a nada de regresar donde Sasuke y su tío alternativo esperaban por ella. Dio un paso pero pronto fue detenida por la mano de Hikari, que la sostenía fuertemente del antebrazo.

-Estas subestimando a Menma si crees que las cosas serán así de sencillas. Puedes escabullirte por los pasillos y dar con la salida pero en cuanto pongas un pie fuera, el sin fin de guardias esparcidos te traerán de regreso a él. Si te pasa algo, todos estaremos… -Sakura suspiró.

-No pasara nada, ¿entiendes? Soy un ninja médico, eso quiere decir que conozco perfectamente los puntos exactos que debo golpear para dejar inconsciente a una persona sin presentar batalla alguna; así que aun si fuera de estas puertas hay treinta o cuarenta personas no van a lograr detenerme. –Se volvió a Hikari, tomándola por los dos hombros con una sonrisa.- Si me quedo, es probable que Menma me asesine antes siquiera de que logre encontrar la forma de volver a casa y no puedo permitirlo. Una vez este fuera iré a Konoha y traeré conmigo a toda la fuerza que sea necesaria para sacarte de aquí; atraparemos a Menma y cuando este encerrado ambas detendremos a Óbito, entonces Sakura Hime y yo podremos volver a casa…

-Supongo que no puedo detenerte, esta vez mis visiones no son nada exactas… De acuerdo, Sakura, estaré esperando a que vuelvas.

Repentinamente la faceta calmada de Sakura se alteró y en un rápido movimiento, la pelirosa retrocedió ligeramente logrando así, esquivar un kunai que se dirigía directamente a su persona. Ambas giraron el rostro y vieron a uno de los lacayos de Menma lanzar un llamado de alerta ante su presencia; Sakura maldijo en voz alta, al parecer había cometido el error de pensar que no habría más merodeadores en los salones. Un grupo de trece ninjas se apareció ante ellas, exigiendo prontamente a Hikari explicara de que se trataba todo el asunto; Sakura supo que si no actuaba pronto, acusarían a esa mujer de traidora y su única carta para volver a casa se perdería. Hikari emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando Sakura la tomó por el cuello y amenazó su vida con la misma arma con que habrían intentado asesinarla previamente. La barbulla del grupo vigía se calmó al cabo de los segundos y la pelirosa pudo ver con claridad el motivo de ello: Abriendo un brecha entre ellos, los ninjas dieron paso a su líder Namikaze Menma; el pelinegro realizó una mueca de disgusto que dejo saber a la Haruno que nada bueno se auguraba para ella.

-Así que es a causa tuya que se ha armado todo este alboroto… ¿Acaso estas intentando escapar de mí, mujer? Si realmente aprecias tu vida será mejor que te des por vencida y vengas a mí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me decida a darte una severa reprimenda por esto. Ahora, ven.

-No tengo por qué obedecer tus órdenes. Me has traído a este lugar contra mi voluntad, es justo que luche por recuperar la libertad que pretendes arrebatarme. Ahora ordena a tus hombres que retrocedan, antes de que mate a esta mujer.

-¿Crees que me importa la vida de esa persona? Puedes matarla si es lo que deseas, pero ten en mente que cualquiera que sea tu proceder, no voy a permitir que salgas de este lugar. No lo repetiré una vez más, así que usa la inteligencia que tienes y piensa mejor lo que harás… Sería desastroso para ti obligarme a actuar, ahora déjate de estupideces y ven ante mí.

-¿O sino que? ¿Al fin te decidirás a matarme? ¡Pues bien, que así sea!

Sakura empujó a Hikari, logrando distraer por breves momentos a los secuaces de Menma para abrir las puertas y salir corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le otorgasen; la falta de chakra comenzó a volverse un inconveniente pues sus pasos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar de sus captores que prontamente le dieron alcance. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida y tomó como ventaja lo estrecho del sendero rocoso en la montaña para pelear y deshacerse de sus enemigos. Un shinobi no puede depender únicamente de su chakra, eso se lo había dejado muy en claro sus sensei Kakashi y Tsunade, así que el desarrollo de técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era algo que Sakura Haruno había tenido que recurrir como segundo medio de combate. De alguna u otra forma, la pelirosa fue capaz de sobrepasar a sus rivales –no sin llevarse algunos golpes y heridas superficiales– y llegar al bosque que se extendía por grandes kilómetros, eso al menos la ayudaría a que quienes le seguían no dieran prontamente con ella.

Reclinándose contra un árbol y tras largos minutos de carrera, Sakura detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente rechinando los dientes ante el cansancio de sus piernas y el maldito sudor que caía desde su frente hasta el suelo; respiró hondamente y comenzó a andar aunque con menor ímpetu que antes, evidenciando claramente que la falta de chakra realmente habría de ser una desventaja total en su huida. Frunció el ceño y se negó rotundamente a la derrota, no importaba como lo hiciera o cuánto tiempo tardase, ella jamás dejaría de dar pelea. Su pie izquierdo golpeó una roca salida del suelo y en su cansancio, fue incapaz de evitar su caída, su cuerpo temblaba necesitado de cansancio y ansioso de no ser capturado de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo y justo cuando Sakura estaba por ponerse en pie, Menma hizo acto de presencia en el lugar a una velocidad impresionante que no permitió que ella pudiese defenderse; sus labios profesaron un sutil grito quejoso una vez que el Namikaze la sujetase por la cabellera y comenzara a llevarla a rastras de regreso a su guarida.

Una vez que se vio de nuevo en el interior del santuario y viendo la puerta de la entrada por la que en algún momento hubiese escapado cerrarse ante sus ojos, Sakura sintió su pecho arden en frustración y miedo al estar de nueva cuenta entre las manos del despiadado Namikaze. Hikari y el resto de shinobi al servicio del jinchuriki observaron con pena a la joven que era arrastrada por los pasillos por su dictador.

.

El fuego crepitó sobre la improvisada antorcha que iluminaba sus pasos en medio de la oscuridad de aquella cueva, Riosuke andaba silenciosamente mientras su capucha ocultaba su identidad de cualquiera que pudiese verle, aunque dada la remota ubicación de aquel lugar, sería imposible que alguien fuese capaz de verle… Nadie más allá de los individuos que residían en esa guarida. Sería imposible para cualquier otra persona darse cuenta de que esas aparentemente deshabitadas cuevas ocultaba un fin mayor, uno que era de conocimiento único de los kages de las naciones que, ocasionalmente, acudían a esas cavernas con el único fin de encontrarse con los sujetos resguardados tras esas murallas. Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a lo que sería un enorme espacio que sucedía luego del lago tramo de túnel que conectaba con el mismo y al que únicamente podían ingresar aquellos que supiesen como remover el jutsu de sellado que impedía que este punto fuese visto para cualquier persona.

La enorme roca y que era en sí misma la que bloqueaba la entrada a tal lugar se movió con lentitud de vuelta a su sitio, dejando una entera oscuridad ligeramente iluminada por la antorcha del Haruno. Riosuke cerró brevemente sus ojos a la espera tal y como su hermano mayor le relató hacia cuando solicitaba audiencia y en medio del silencio, la oscuridad se desvaneció cuando las antorchas distribuidas secuencialmente en todos los muros se vieron encendidas y sus orbes verdes se abrieron con lentitud, revelando ante sí a las grandes columnas donde reposaban aquellos que eran aliados y enemigos según las necesidades de sus clientes. Riosuke descubrió su rostro ante ellos, escuchando las breves exclamaciones de mofa y diversión que salieron de los hombres que vestían capas negras de nubes rojizas y bordes blancos.

La organización criminal Akatsuki se reunía por primera vez ante él.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Miren a que tenemos aquí? Hace mucho que no venían a visitarnos.

-Kisame tiene razón, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello, es graciosos que luego de tantos años algo como esto suceda otra vez…. –Exclamó un hombre de cabello oscuro que llevaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo aparentes coceduras.- Aunque la cuestión es quien precisamente este chico, el cómo logro dar con nosotros y que es lo que busca al venir aquí.

-Él es el actual hokage de Konoha y hermano del mismo Kishashi, me sorprende que ninguno pueda reconocer el gran parecido que tienen. Además… Es por este hombre que el líder lograse salir de Konoha conmigo a cuestas sin ser visto luego de que ese estúpido jinchuriki me utilizara.

-¡Hm! No deberías ser tan rudo con nosotros, Sasori-danna… Ambos sabemos que los únicos que han tenido alguna clase de contacto con este chico son precisamente tú y el líder, y eso porque en alguna ocasión el anterior Kazekage te envió a intentar matar a Kishashi y este tipo lo detuvo en su visita a la aldea aquella vez, ¡Hn!

-¡Tsk! ¿Es que acaso quieres morir, Deidara? –Un peli naranja de extraños ojos de espirales bufo.

-Ya basta de estupideces ustedes dos, ya habrá tiempo de que intenten matarse el uno al otro en otro momento. Avergüenzan la reputación de la organización con sus torpes escenas.

-No desesperes, Pain, ellos no van a cambiar su forma de ser así de fácil… Eso ya deberías de saberlo.

Riosuke observó fijamente al joven hombre que se antepuso ante todos con una voz calmada, casi como su propia pose de tranquilidad sobre el enorme pilar central; el Sharingan en sus ojos destello con cierta nostalgia al encontrarse con su persona y sus gesticulaciones siempre rígidas se mostraron relajadas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Itachi…

-Me gustaría decir que me da gusto verle de nuevo, Riosuke-san pero dadas las experiencias pasadas en que han sucedido nuestros encuentros, me temo que es imposible para mí tomar esta visita como algo grato. Después de todo, algo me dice que su presencia aquí no es precisamente para hablar sobre buenas noticias, ¿no es así?

-No has cambiado en nada, sigues teniendo esa escalofriante habilidad de anticiparte a todo. –Konan, la única mujer del grupo, suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a Akatsuki, Hokage-sama? ¿Es por lo que ha pasado en Konoha?

-Así es y supongo que saben que Sakura fue secuestrada por Menma. Temo lo que ese chico pueda hacerle pero hay algo mucho más preocupante que eso y es precisamente ese detalle por el que estoy aquí.

-Esto es de sorprenderse, ¿Qué puede ser más preocupante que el hecho de que la princesa esté en manos del monstruo?

-Eso, Kakazu-san, es el hecho de que Óbito Uchiha está detrás de los actos de Menma.

-Por Jashin… Este tipo está loco, ¿es que relacionarte tanto con los bobos del consejo te ha ahuecado el cerebro? ¡Eso es imposible!

-No, no lo es, no cuando existe la posibilidad de que entes de otro universo vengan a nuestro plano.

El resto de la Akatsuki –sin incluir a Deidara y Sasori– enfocó su atención en el Uchiha, quien habría de mencionar aquellas palabras con una profunda certeza y eso, sin duda alguna, dejaba en claro que aquella invención era real. Por un momento, el silencio reino en el lugar hasta que Hidan gruño, entre molesto, nervioso y confundido.

-Itachi… Dime que realmente no crees esa locura. ¿Qué nos dice que no está mintiendo? No deberías creer en las alucinaciones de este mocoso únicamente porque es un conocido tuyo. –El pelinegro cerró los ojos.

-Y no lo hago, Hidan, ese es el punto… Al igual que yo, Deidara y Sasori hemos sido espectadores de esa verdad. Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos a Óbito pero este sujeto, no es el hombre al que asesiné alguna vez. Es complicado de explicar ya que ni yo mismo se cómo es que esto ha sucedido… –Itachi volvió su vista al Haruno.- Pero pueden confiar en que Riosuke-san habla con la verdad. Puede que ese tipo no sea el único en esta condición y algo me hace sospechar que tú sabes si esta hipótesis es cierta o no.

-Un viaje dimensional, eso es de lo que se trata. Sakura fue llevada a otro mundo alterno y en su lugar fue traída la otra Sakura de ese lugar, ella afirma que ha sido Óbito quien la ha traído a nuestro plano sin tenerlo planeado; sin embargo, lo cierto es que este tipo ya sabía de nuestra existencia antes de traerla y de algún modo, ha sabido moverse alrededor de Menma para convertirlo en su peón. Y si Óbito tiene a Menma de su lado, todos estamos en riesgo de morir.

-¿Así que Hime, he? Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido. –Riosuke observó a Pain.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Lo que quiere decir es que esa energía era la misma con la que Pain asegura apareció algunos meses atrás en Sunagakure. –Continuó Konan, seriamente.- Esto deja ver que el ataque que sufrió Sakura Hime en ese mismo lugar fue el momento exacto en que Óbito la trajo a este mundo… Intentamos seguir la procedencia de esa energía durante esos días pero al no encontrar nada concreto dejamos de investigar el caso…

-Sea cual sea la cuestión que propicio este desastre, es preciso que rescatemos a Sakura en primer lugar, si él le causa algún daño, no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de que eso traiga diversas complicaciones para mi sobrina y su regreso… A la par, es indispensable detener a Menma y a Óbito de una vez por todas.

-Vayamos al grano del asunto, ¿quieren? ¿Cuál será el pago por esta misión, chico Haruno? Si vamos a enfrentarnos a ese jinchuriki y arriesgar la vida por ello, creo que es preciso que se nos ofrezca una compensación bastante jugosa.

Riosuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante las palabras de Kisame.

-Hace varios años atrás, mi hermano mayor dio ápice a la formación de esta organización… Akatsuki fue fundamentada con el fin de proteger la paz de Konoha y evitar conflictos con otras naciones; fue aclamada y estuvo cerca de dar cese a los conflictos internos y externos de la aldea… Sin embargo su propósito fue corrompido por hombres que carecían de honor y moralidad, llevándolos a ser tachados como criminales pero trabajando en las sombras por la permanencia de la armonía… Mi hermano creyó en ustedes y yo también lo hago, sé que sin ustedes no podremos ganar la guerra a la que Menma planea llevarnos. Ha llegado el momento, Itachi, ese momento en que la Akatsuki se alce de nuevo con el esplendor de los días de su fundación…

La Akatsuki permanecía atenta, atraída por las fuertes y concisas palabras de Hokage provisional. Riosuke hablaba como pocas veces se había dado el lujo de hacerlo desde que ascendió al puesto de Hokage; indudablemente, todos en la organización reconocieron que en esa ferocidad al hablar, Riosuke y Sakura-Hime se asemejaban completamente al difunto Kishashi. Reconocían que los Haruno no eran un clan como el Uchiha o el Hyuuga, pero que entre sus grandes fortalezas estaba la creencia en sus convicciones y la voluntad de luchar por proteger lo que más aman sin dar tregua aun cuando todo parece ir en su contra; la fuerza de su espíritu y corazón solo era comparable con la resistencia y potencia de su fuerza física natural. Riosuke los miró con sus orbes verdes ardiendo con voluntad y decisión.

-Esta misión es solo el principio, llegó el momento de que la verdad salga a la luz.

* * *

Agradezco a todas las personas que ya esperaban la continuación de la primera parte de Road to ninja y también a todos aquellos que hoy por hoy, se han unido a esta historia. Quisiera dar explicaciones sobre mi larga y extrema ausencia, pero hay demasiadas cosas de por medio: tesis rechazada, términos universitarios, reconstrucción de tesis, bla, bla, bla… Muchos movimientos de gran magnitud en mi vida. Sobre sus comentarios, mismos que agradezco infinitamente pues son fuente de inspiración, intentaré responder a todos en lo que me sea posible...

 **Tsunemori Akane** , gracias por el apoyo y es grato saber que la historia ha logrado atraerte y seguirlo :)

 **Aura11** , la cantidad de los capítulos posiblemente sea mucho menor a la primera parte de Road to Ninja. Road to Ninja Paradox War será la última parte… A menos que mi cabeza haga estragos y empiece a maquinar una versión con motivo de la película The Last (No sé porqué tengo tan presente esa película) XD

 **Seia9175** , thanks for the support! I feel the delay but yes, i hope to finish with this fic the roll that i bring with the alternate universes in Naruto. I am glad that the story (in its two parts) you like, encourage my brain to think of more stories for you :)

 **Cinthia Dafne** , gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y sobre las actualizaciones, espero poder hacerlas todos los lunes.

 **Aspro** , muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Siento mucho que tuviesen que esperar tanto pero ya volví. Y buena predicción ;)

 **Dianix** , que bueno que te gustó, saludos.

 **DULCECITO311** , gracias por continuar con la historia, de muchas personas que comentaron y apoyaron la primera parte, tú eres de las más constantes y agradezco mucho tu apoyo :D Siento el largo abandono U.U

 **Alex** , gracias por tu comentario, lamento la espera que tuviste que llevar para leer esta segunda parte pero espero la estés disfrutando igual o más que la primera ;)

 **LolyCrownSmille** , ya no tendrás que esperar XD Saludos!

 **PrincesaRosa28** , esa es una reacción normal XD Supongo que muchos (incluyéndome en algún momento) creyeron que jamás volvería a fanfiction.

 **Yami no Emi** , gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Clara Kuchikki** , a mí también me alegra volver y poder traerles a todos ustedes que ya esperaban la continuación, la segunda parte de Road to Ninja. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Inexplicable.**_

.

-¡Perra estúpida!

Sakura sintió su rostro arder furiosamente y cayó estrepitosamente ante el golpe que Menma le propinado con una fuerza tal, que incluso le hizo sentir vértigo mientras se incorporaba sutilmente contra el suelo. Parpadeó constantemente para alejar la sensación de dolor que se aglomeró en su persona, aunque sus ojos se empañaron luego de darse cuenta de que su labio inferior a comenzado a sangrar; Menma por otro lado no le dio tiempo de reponerse y volvió a arremeter contra ella, alzándola de nueva cuenta por el cabello y sujetando sus hombros, logrando que esta vez ella se quejara ante el dolor que vino ante las fuertes sacudidas. En sus ojos, Sakura pudo notar la ira que barbulle en su interior, llenándola ahora de un temor incontrolable.

\- Te lo advertí… ¡Te advertí que no osaras desobedecerme pero eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para atreverte a hacerlo! ¡¿Qué tan inconsciente puedes ser para siquiera intentar desafiarme?! Hasta este momento he sido indulgente con cada una de tus groserías pero por lo que parece te gusta entender las cosas por las malas. –Sakura logró darle un golpe en el rostro pero Menma no se inmutó, limitándose a golpearla de nuevo, derribándola otra vez.- ¡Con un demonio, Sakura! Parece ser que tú simplemente no comprendes, no voy a tolerar que sigas revelandote a mí… No me dejas otra opción más que obligarte a entender que tu vida me pertenece ahora, voy a enseñarte a obedecerme…

Sakura no pudo calcular lo que aquellas palabras querían decirle, no hasta que vio a Menma comenzar a deshacerse de sus ropas y su terror aumentó al comprender al fin lo que él quería dar entender por _enseñarle a obedecer_. Giró su cuerpo e intentó escapar pero el Namikaze no perdió el tiempo y dejando de lado el desnudarse –quedando únicamente en pantalones– la tomó por la cintura y la alzó con facilidad a pesar de que Sakura se removió intensamente con tal de liberarse. La Haruno soltó un sutil gemido cuando su cuerpo cayó sin ninguna clase de cuidado sobre el colchón de la cama de aquella recamara y su cuerpo se tensó totalmente en pánico, viendo a Menma posicionado sobre ella, con la mirada en un tono rojo sangre. En la socarrona sonrisa que él compuso le hizo saber que no tendría forma de escapar esta vez.

-N-No… Por favor…

-Oh, pero si aún no he hecho nada, Sakura-chan. ¿Sabes? Escucharte suplicar es de lo más gratificante, pero tengo en mente otra clase de suplicas mucho más… Excitantes.

Sakura peleó fuertemente para quitarlo de encima pero fue incapaz de ello y pronto se vio sometida ante la fuerza del pelinegro que reía con diversión ante su juego; con las manos bien sujetas sobre su cabeza y con el cuerpo únicamente cubierto por aquel traje extraño de alguno de sus soldados, Menma encontró un deseo mayor por tenerla sin prenda alguna y observar a detalle cada centímetro de su piel. Sakura exclamó un chillido cuando él procedió a rasgar su ropaje y desesperó, pues aun cuando Menma estuviese sujetándola ahora con una sola mano, ella seguía siendo incapaz de librarse de su agarre. El jinchuriki finalizó su tarea topándose con las prendas íntimas de la pelirosa y no pudo evitar regocijarse del temor que había en los ojos jade de Sakura; la risa del Kyuubi fluyó a través de sus oídos con tenebroso deleite mientras su mano libre comenzaba a pasearse sobre la piel expuesta sin ninguna clase de pudor. Volvió a reír al verla girar el rostro ahora sonrojado al extremo por su toque sinvergüenza e inclinó su cuerpo, apegándose a ella para mostrarle su propia necesidad, acercando a la par su boca a su oído.

-Por mucho tiempo espere por tener a Hime de esta forma, fue una pena que fuese corrompida por alguien tan mezquino como Sasuke… Pero tú… Tú aun te mantienes pura ¿no es así? Es una suerte pero también una lástima que el Uchiha de tu mundo no se atreviese a tenerte antes de venir a este mundo. Se habría vuelto un hombre realmente envidiable. Noble e inocente, eres simplemente hermosa… –Ella apretó las mandíbulas cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello.- Desde el primer encuentro que tuve contigo me sentí inevitablemente atraído a ti y cuando me enfrentaste en Konoha supe que debía tenerte. Mi deseo era insoportable, ¡pero estaba dispuesto a esperar un tiempo! Pero ya he esperado demasiado y no pienso permitir que te me escapes una vez más… Serás mía, ojalá conociera al Sasuke de tu mundo, ¿Cómo sería su expresión al saber que he sido el primero en tomarte?

La voz de Sakura se alzó en la habitación, pidiendo que se detuviese pero Menma no escuchaba nada más que los susurros del Kyuubi, que animaban al Namikaze a satisfacer sus deseos sin tomar en cuenta nada que no fuera él mismo. El pelinegro se incorporó un poco para observarla desde arriba, admirando al fin su cuerpo al desnudo frente a él y justo cuando él planeaba estar en las mismas condiciones, sus oídos lograron escuchar el débil susurro que próvido de los labios de Sakura: Las mejillas de la pelirosa estaban llenas de lágrimas que caían silenciosamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera convencerse de que lo que sucedía no era verdad; sus gesticulaciones le mostraron una gran amargura que ni él mismo pudo ver en alguna de sus pasadas víctimas. No pudo evitar incorporarse aún más hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, sintiendo en su interior una extraña sensación de confusión y pánico ante el temblor en el cuerpo de Sakura que tras tener sus manos libres de su agarre, cubrió su rostro para romper a llorar fuertemente. Sus orbes antes teñidos de rojo cambiaron a su original color azulado, mostrándose nervioso mientras alargaba una de sus manos e intentaba tocarla.

-…Te lo suplico, _Naruto_ , no hagas esto… -Menma se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿N-Naruto?

De la nada un fuerte dolor se instaló en su cabeza y como si estar cerca de ella le causara alguna clase de malestar, Menma se apresuró a ponerse de pie y alejarse, impactado. Retrocedió torpemente sin poder despegar sus ojos de la mujer que yacía sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, yendo a través de los pasillos de su guarida con una agobiante desesperación; se detuvo al cabo de algunos minutos y tras recargar su frente contra el muro de ese pasillo, Menma no pudo evitar conducir su mano hacia su pecho, presionando fuertemente el sitio donde reposaba su corazón. El pánico que sentía había comenzado cuando vio a Sakura tan aterrada de él pero llegó a su punto cúspide cuando la escuchó pronunciar aquel nombre… Entrecerró sus ojos e intentó calmarse, algo en su interior reaccionó a aquel llamado, tanto así que incluso sufrió de un repentino dolor de cabeza que le obligó a alejarse de ella; la palabra _Naruto_ no tenía ningún significado para él y sin embargo su cuerpo había sucumbido a alguna clase de reacción ante ella, como si ese simple conjunto de letras hubiese traído otra alma a su cuerpo y esta, a su vez, lograse activar una conciencia de moralidad que él había jurado perder hace mucho tiempo.

-… Ese nombre, esta reacción, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Es extraño verte despierto a estas horas.

El Namikaze miró de reojo al hombre enmascarado que se materializó algunos metros a su derecha, reposando tranquilamente sobre uno de los pilares del salón donde se encontraba. Tobi ladeó ligeramente el rostro, algo extrañado de no recibir alguna clase de contestación sarcástica u agresiva tan común del Namikaze. Menma por otra parte soltó un largo suspiro y removió los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro con una de sus manos, cerrando sus ojos para bajar el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón y evitar que el enmascarado notase aquella faceta de debilidad en él.

-¿Pasa algo? Pensé que regresarías en algunos días más…

-A decir verdad aun me encuentro allá, dadas las circunstancias el original se vio obligado a enviarme para seguir apoyándote en el cumplimiento de nuestro objetivo.

-¿Eres una proyección de su alma otra vez entonces? Debí imaginarlo, esta vez no puedo percibir tu chakra totalmente.

-Te noto alterado, ¿ha pasado algo con tu dulce conejita?

-¿Es que acaso eres alguna clase de adivino? –Tobi carcajeó, siguiendo a Menma a través de los pasillos.

-No, solo soy bueno en hacer conjeturas sobre posibles sucesos. Decir que te lo dije desde que esa chiquilla llegó, no servirá de mucho para tranquilizar tu extraño humor, ¿o sí?

-Aunque odio esto, debo reconocer que tenías razón. Sakura se está volviendo un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

-Este capricho que tienes con esa mocosa, ¿tiene su origen en Uchiha Sasuke?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Al principio creí que realmente sentías algo por ella pero si lo analizo bien, algo en todas tus conductas me hacen pensar que no es a ella o a la aldea misma a quien buscas provocar… No, algo me dice que es a Sasuke a quien intentas incitar al combate. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué?

El sharingan se entrecerró con diversión al verlo sentarse con fatiga sobre el trono improvisado del gran salón, tal vez era tiempo de hacer su jugada y desatar el caos en ese mundo alterno de una vez por todas. Menma cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando los pasos de Tobi acercarse para detenerse en lo que supuso, sería el inicio de los escalones que conducían a su persona. Los recuerdos de su infancia se filtraron en su mente y se irguió de nueva cuenta, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies con seriedad absoluta.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera se la razón real del porque tengo esta necesidad de enfrentarme a él. He pensado mucho sobre ello desde la primera vez en que lo vi… Y si algo me ha quedado claro es que mi rivalidad con Sasuke no se trata únicamente de Sakura o de su nivel como shinobi. –Una ronca y breve risa salió de su boca; a Tobi le pareció bastante melancólica.- Puedes sonar absurdo y puedes juzgarme de loco si lo prefieres así, sin embargo… Esta conexión entre él y yo no es algo normal. Algunas veces siento como si ambos tuviésemos alguna clase de lazo que viene de tiempos inmemoriales…

-Sea como sea, para mí solo existe una verdad: Ustedes dos están destinados a enfrentarse una vez más.

Menma no proclamó palabra alguna, limitándose a cerrar sus ojos y reclinarse, hasta posar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y así recargar su rostro contra sus manos entrelazadas. Pensó en las palabras de Tobi y la tristeza embargo su cuerpo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría dispuesto a esperar a que Sasuke tomase su verdadero papel en esta absurda historia y acabase con su vida? La fe que había puesto en la promesa de Hime se esfumó desde el momento en que ella fue enviada a otro universo, así que la única alternativa para acabar con su sufrimiento era sin duda su antiguo compañero de equipo. Traer a la Haruno alterna había sido en parte para atraerlo a él, ¿pero Sasuke realmente estaría dispuesto a mostrar su verdadero poder? ¿Y si él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo? La ira creció en su interior, logrando que su poca razón se nublara de nueva cuenta, la voz del Kyuubi resonó en su mente haciéndolo caer en los planes de Tobi… Menma alzó la mirada hacia el enmascarado que sonrió bajo su máscara al vislumbrar en sus gesticulaciones la locura y maldad que lo llevasen a ese chico desde el principio.

-He cambiado de parecer, Tobi… Retomaremos los planes iniciales e iremos tras los bijuu para despertar al Juubi. Este mundo ya ha vivido demasiado, es tiempo de terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo conozco a Sasuke, estoy seguro de que vendrá por Sakura y si no me equivoco, Riosuke también debe estar planeando algo. Tengo la ligera sensación de que mi poder como jinchuriki será empujado al límite y si eso pasa antes de que termine la pelea, estaremos jodidos.

-Es preciso entonces eliminarlos en un solo golpe y dado a que también conozco esos límites de los que hablas, ya he determinado que es lo que necesitas para evitar ser vencido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El sharingan en un ojo con poderes especiales, en el usuario indicado, estos poderes pueden decidir totalmente el destino de sus peleas… Los Uchiha son el origen de este poderoso kekegentai, sin embargo sé que conoces de personas que no pertenecen a esta estirpe que usan perfectamente un sharingan .–Menma asintió, recordando prontamente a su ex sensei Kakashi.- Ganar la batalla que esta por librarse en este sitio es vital para asegurar un éxito rotundo por sobre todas las naciones shinobi y para ello, es necesario que tú, Menma Namikaze, te conviertas en un verdadero monstruo que haga sucumbir al resto de nuestros enemigos y consiga sumergir al mundo en un Tsukiyomi Eterno.

-Y ese poder solo puedes otorgarlo tú, ¿no es así?

-En efecto, será tal y como te lo prometí durante el ataque a Konoha… Yo te daré el poder que necesitas. El final definitivo que soñamos darle a este infierno de mundo será inminente.

.

Riosuke observó con total seriedad a las personas que le acompañaban en ese salón donde habría de convocarlos a base de un engaño piadoso; los kages de las otras naciones ninjas se mantenían recriminándose, gritando y buscando pelea desde el primer momento en que se miraron reunidos en el mismo sitio. Todos a excepción suya, habían delegado el motivo por el que habían sido llamados para enfocarse de nueva cuenta en el odio que mantenía vivos los conflictos entre naciones. Sus oídos escuchaban cada palabra mientras la ira aumentaba de la misma forma dentro de su pecho, obligándolo a apretar los puños sobre la mesa, en un intento banal de calmarse y no perder la compostura. Los recuerdos de su hermano quien peleaba por mantener la paz, las tragedias que los pueblos tenían que soportar debido a ese insensato odio, las víctimas inocentes a las que el odio y la soledad había arrastrado a la oscuridad… Todo ello se aglomeró en su mente, y dieron vueltas y vueltas, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la tranquila naturaleza nata de los Haruno se derrumbó.

El estruendoso sonido que se extendió por el recinto fue ensordecedor, mareante y tan fuerte como lo fuese el temblor que sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies y llevó tanto a los Kages como a sus guardias personales a caer precipitadamente al suelo, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de acontecer en el lugar. Luego de que el humo se dispersó, todos observaron con total asombro y temor a Riosuke Haruno, quien mantenía su puño contra los escombros, justo en la cuarteadura que provocaría dicho temblor y que, a la par, destrozaría la mesa de piedra en la que todos discutían. El Haruno se irguió totalmente con lentitud y los miró con una solemnidad que les provocó un fuerte escalofrió, a la par en que con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, hacía notar a cada uno de sus acompañantes que no estaban solos: Alrededor y detrás de los mismos, se encontraban ocho encapuchados a los cuales reconocieron prontamente como los renombrados mercenarios de Akatsuki.

-Ya veo… Nos has reunido para eliminarnos, ¿no es así, Hokage?

-Se equivoca, Tsuchikage-dono. Akatsuki ahora está oficialmente bajo el servicio del Hokage y Konoha, tal y como en un principio siempre fue. He revocado cada uno de sus nombres del libro bingo junto a sus crímenes, ahora están redimidos.

-¡Eso es un ultraje! La última ocasión que se reunió a los kages tras la muerte de tu hermano y como muestra de nuestro respeto a él, se juró que ninguna nación usaría a los Akatsuki para desatar guerras entre naciones. ¡Ese fue el acuerdo! ¡Konoha rompió el tratado y nos ha llamado a todos aquí para matarnos con ayuda de estos bastardos!

-Es muy arrogante de su parte recriminar de pactos rotos cuando todos aquí sabemos que Konoha ha sido la única nación de las cinco que jamás uso a los Akatsuki para atacarnos… Hasta cierto punto es justo que nos tenga en esta posición.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Kazekage? –Cuestionó la Mizukage, seriamente.

-Solo digo que permitamos al Hokage aclarar el asunto antes de intentar matarlo… Prejuzgar solo nos ha llevado a matarnos entre nosotros sin tener motivos reales para ello. Sea que Konoha sea el aliado de Suna, tengo la ligera sensación de que él no se arriesgaría a reunirnos de este modo si no tuviese una buena razón.

El silencio se extendió entorno a las palabras del actual Kazekage, Gaara, el más joven de todos los kages hasta el momento. Raikage emitió un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, siendo el más relajado y despreocupado del resto luego de la muestra de fuerza por parte del Haruno.

-Habla, Hokage…

Y Riosuke no pudo evitar sentir que por primera vez en todos esos años, existía la posibilidad de que los hombres podrían entenderse mutuamente tal y como lo había soñado su viejo amigo Jiraiya.

.

 **Días después**

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Sakura miró a su alrededor con las cejas unidas y ceño fruncido, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, simplemente no reconocía nada a su alrededor. Suspiró, el colmo del caso era que tampoco sabía el camino de regreso al salón donde su nueva vigilante, Karin, le había dejado anteriormente antes de escabullirse fuera del mismo para intentar buscar el objeto que le ayudaría a regresar a casa. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la noche en que Menma había intentado tenerla por la fuerza y desde entonces, su captor había desaparecido totalmente del recinto, dejando al mando al odioso de Tobi en su lugar. Aunque al principio estaba feliz de no toparse con él, con los días y tras analizar la conducta que Menma presentó aquella vez, comenzaba a sentirse preocupada por el bienestar del Namikaze.

Sakura resopló con cierto cansancio y se decidió por seguir andando en tan desconocidos pasillos, siendo sincera, jamás pensó que aquel lugar fuese tan extenso; poco a poco los pasillos se volvieron más estrechos y poco iluminados, cosa que comenzaba a darle mala espina pero que no la incentivo a detenerse. Repentinamente su mente se vio envuelta en esa noche en que escapó… Una parte de ella decía que debería odiar a Menma por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, después de todo algunos de los moretones que llevaba en su cuerpo debido a los golpes que él le dio continuaban siendo muy visibles y qué decir de las pesadillas que atacaron su sueño durante los primero días luego del acontecimiento; y sin embargo, otra parte de ella recordaba la desolada mirada que vio en Menma luego de que este se pusiera en pie, recordó lo perdido que él parecía cuando se marchó sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Aún con todo el mal que él era capaz de provocar, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en que ese chico rogaba por ayuda.

-¡Oh, no, no, no! ¿Hasta aquí llega todo esto? Tantos pasadizos para llegar a un sitio sin salida. ¡Por Kami, esto sin duda es increíble! –Sus manos tocaron la pared que finalizaba su camino.- Bueno… Al menos esto demuestra que yendo de regreso podré dar con mi habitación antes de que noten mi ausencia.

Justo cuando sus pies daban media vuelta, sus sentidos pudieron captar una diminuta fuente de energía proveniente de ese lugar. La Haruno se mantuvo quieta y concentró todos sus sentidos con tal de identificar si aquella fuerza era su imaginación era real, después de todo, aquel pasillo era el final del camino ¿Cómo podía notar ella la presencia de otra persona por aquello lugares, si no había nada más que un retorno seguro? Con un respingo, prontamente su mente comenzó a atar cabos y sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta a la pared en la que anteriormente se encontrase ligeramente recargada. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar la amplia pared, buscando alguna clase de irregularidad que indicase que su hipótesis no era equívoca.

-De acuerdo, piénsalo con cuidado, Sakura… Si en verdad esta no fuera una pared, sino una entrada secreta a otros túneles, ¿Dónde dejaría el mecanismo para abrirla? –Sus ojos dieron a parar en una clase de recoveco muy diminuto.

Sin saber si aquello podía ser posible, Sakura sacó un delgado sembon que había robado del ropaje de aquel shinobi al que había noqueado durante su escape y con cierto titubeo, introdujo el artefacto y comenzó a removerlo con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta a ese acertijo. Un par de movimientos y Sakura tuvo la grata sorpresa de ver como la pared comenzaba a temblar, para sucesivamente pasar a removerse con lentitud desesperante; mirando a sus espaldas, se cuestionó si estaba bien continuar con el camino y tras algunos minutos de constante duda, Sakura se decidió y se introdujo en la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto. Un grito salió de sus labios cuando la puerta se cerró y la obligó definitivamente a andar hacia adelante, con la vista bastante difícil ante la absoluta oscuridad. De un momento a otro, algunas antorchas comenzaron a iluminar su camino y tras algunos pasos más, sus ojos se encontraron con una recinto bastante peculiar y sorprendente: Las paredes contenían grabados de distintos colores, que a su ver, narraban alguna clase de historia de la vida del mundo; grandes pilares se extendían hasta lo alto con estatuillas poco frecuentes pero que tenían algo en común, todas y cada una de ellas parecían llevar en sus ojos un sharingan; el piso era pulcro, casi como el que tenían en el hospital de Konoha. El lugar era tan sorprendente a su vista que Sakura no pudo evitar comenzar a girar en su propio eje para asimilar la belleza del mismo y sin siquiera proponérselo, tropezó con alguna clase de pileta de rollos que cayeron a la par con ella, derribando también así una charola de frutas que yacía sobre el mismo.

-¿Quién está ahí…?

Sakura dio un fuerte respingo al escuchar aquella voz y alzó su mirada lentamente hacia la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar. Ahí, sentado en alguna clase de sillón con finas telas y enormes pero reconfortantes almohadas, se encontraba Menma Namikaze pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Sakura, sino el hecho de que el mismo no pareciese percatarse totalmente de quien era ella aun cuando su nivel de chakra era lo suficientemente detectable para cualquier shinobi. Levantándose con cuidado, sus pasos siguieron un rodeo hasta que pudo ver frente a frente el rostro del Namikaze y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos con impresión al descubrir la razón de su despiste: Los ojos de Menma estaban cubiertos por una venda. Su mente no pudo evitar comenzar a cuestionarse que problema ocular podía tener el jinchuriki pero su primer instinto fue sacar de nueva cuenta el sembon que habría utilizado para ingresar a aquel lugar y comenzar a andar hacia el frente, con la única intención de terminar con aquel joven tan retorcido y cruel.

Si no podía detectarla, ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento y terminar con su vida, antes de que cumpliera su absurda ambición de destruir al mundo? Menma por otra parte no se movió de su sitio, mostrando con la ligera mueca en sus labios que se encontraba bastante confundido y fastidiado con la situación de no poder ubicar con precisión si había alguien en el lugar haciéndole compañía. Sakura se detuvo algunos pasos ante él, observando al pelinegro alzar su mano e intentar tocar algo próximo a él, aunque a ella le pareció más que estaba intentando interponer una barrera invisible con el movimiento de su extremidad frente a su persona.

-Karin… ¿Eres tú? Si es así, por favor, no hagas estas bromas conmigo… No es gracioso. Menos cuando estoy en este estado. Ya sabes que detesto la oscuridad y más si estoy solo… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Al escuchar la intranquila voz de Menma, la decisión de Sakura se detuvo de golpe y a su mente vino el recuerdo de su amigo Naruto, a la par en que el arma ninja caía de sus manos y golpeaba la alfombra bajo sus pies, con lo cual Menma no se dio por enterado del mismo. Él permanecía con la mano en el aire, intentando alcanzar a la "pelirroja", mostrando en su ligero temblor de cuerpo y sus gesticulaciones que en verdad estaba asustado. Motivada por alguna clase de sentimiento desconocido para ella, Sakura alzó su mano y permitió que Menma la tocara, jalándole sutilmente hacia él; la pelirosa se sentó a su lado con cierto nerviosismo en su interior. El Namikaze en ningún momento soltó su mano, mostrándose como un niño lleno de temores y ansiedad.

-Tobi vino a verme algunas horas atrás, es una suerte que no estuvieras aquí en ese momento, seguramente el bastardo se pondría de mal humor luego de lo que vio la última vez que estuvimos juntos en su presencia. No entiendo qué problema tiene con que comparta mi cama contigo, es decir, seguramente debe estar celoso de que yo si mantenga una sexualidad activa y él no. Aunque… No es como si me enorgulleciera mucho el hacer uso de ti en ese aspecto, Karin… -Sakura sintió como su mano recibía un apretón aún más fuerte, pero que no llegaba a ser agresivo en lo absoluto.- Todas esas veces que te he usado de ese modo… Por Kami… No entiendo por qué continuas a mi lado, ¿Cómo es que sigues a un hombre que pierde la noción de sus actos constantemente? ¿Cómo permaneces aquí, cuando ya te he hecho mucho daño con esos estados? Simplemente no comprendo tu psicología, mujer… En tu lugar, hace mucho que hubiese huido.

Sakura dio un respingo pero siguió en silencio, aunque había muchas cosas que deseaba preguntar. Menma por otra parte ladeó sutilmente el rostro para sucesivamente soltar un ligero bufido de diversión y reclinar su cabeza contra el hombro de la pelirosa que retuvo el aire sutilmente.

-… ¿Ella cómo se encuentra? ¿Sakura está bien? ¿La visitaste? Tobi dijo que la estaba alimentando bien pero que la tenía recluida en su habitación. Yo… ¿Sabes, Karin? Realmente no quería lastimarla pero sabes lo que pasa _cuando él me domina_ … Muy pocas veces soy lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar sus desenfrenos. Luego de lo que paso… Me bastaba con el odio de Hime, ahora también tengo el odio de su alterna, supongo que tiendo a ganarme ese sentimiento de todos en el mundo ¿no crees? -Menma se paralizó sutilmente cuando la mano libre de "Karin" subió a su cabellera y comenzó a acariciarla.- Desde pequeño he luchado contra la maldad que yace en mi ser, pensé que podría vencer al Kyuubi pero no fue así. Mi debilidad y mi rencor me llevó a caer en su oscuridad y terminó germinando en mí una personalidad distinta… La bestia Namikaze, el Menma que no tiene consideraciones y es cruel. Odio cuando eso pasa… Tener que ver desde el interior cuánto mal soy capaz de causar, soportar ver como mi oscuridad a herido a tantos inocentes y amigos… Simplemente no lo soporto.

Los orbes jade de la Haruno se cristalizaron de tan solo escucharlo… ¿Entonces Menma realmente no era tan malo como todos pensaban? Analizándolo, Sakura llego a la conclusión de que tal vez si era posible que Menma hubiese desarrollado una doble personalidad dado al cambio de actitudes que frecuentemente tenía el Namikaze. La ocasión en que la salvó en la cascada, esa noche en que se detuvo antes de violarla, la mirada que tenía en esas ocasiones era exactamente la misma que habría visto en los recuerdos que Sasuke le mostró y esa mirada, esos ojos llenos de confusión, temor y tristeza siempre aparecían justo cuando Menma cambiaba su actitud: de una furia, enojo y crueldad a una siempre arrepentida, confusa y melancólica.

Una duda asaltó su mente… Si en verdad Menma sufría de una doble personalidad en la cual su lado malvado –apoyado del Kyuubi– y poco consciente de lo bueno y lo malo, siempre dominaba, ¿Cómo era que en ese momento parecía estar cien por ciento consiente? Si ese joven que hablaba con ella era la verdadera esencia de Menma, ¿Que había pasado con su yo malvado que le había regido y llevado a ese estado? ¿Habría tenido algo que ver Tobi en eso, junto a lo que fuese que impidiera la vista del Namikaze? Menma soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, haciéndole cosquillas a la pelirosa aunque evitó reírse para no ser descubierta.

-Es irónico, ¿sabes? Puede que esta sea la última vez que me sienta como yo mismo, dudo que luego de que me recupere sea capaz de salir a la superficie. Que lamentable… Al menos me gustaría ver algo antes de volver a la soledad, _dattebayo_ …

Sakura lo miró con dolor cuando escuchó aquella familiar muletilla y abrió sus labios, dispuesta a hablar con él sin importar que le descubriese.

-No debería pensar en esas cosas, Menma-sama… Estoy segura de que podrá ver un hermoso amanecer otra vez. -La Haruno fijó rápidamente la vista a su lado contrario, encontrándose con Karin, quien simplemente sonrió ligeramente hacia ella.- Es mejor que descanse un poco, Menma-sama, así que me retirare ahora.

Captando rápidamente el movimiento de Karin, Sakura procedió a levantarse para irse junto a la pelirroja, sin embargo sus pasos se vieron detenidos cuando noto que el agarre de la mano de Menma con la suya seguía en pie. Menma alzó el rostro hacia su dirección, aunque realmente no sabía si ella estaba ubicada en ese lugar.

-¿Vendrás de nuevo? ¿Vendrás a verme otra vez…?

Sakura se agachó con una sonrisa tierna fija en sus labios, acercó la mano del pelinegro a su cara y asintió, dejándole saber su respuesta afirmativa. Sus manos se separaron lentamente, los pasos de su compañía fueron alejándose y cuando volvió a quedar solo, Menma condujo la mano que sostendría a su antigua compañía hasta su pecho, justo donde reposaba su corazón.

-…Hasta entonces, _Sakura-chan._

.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Karin fijó su vista en la pelirosa deteniéndose justo frente a la habitación de la misma.

-¿El qué? ¿Que la persona que estaba a su lado era usted y no yo? ¡Hn! Créeme, no faltó mucho para que lo hiciera pero luego decidí que no era preciso hacerlo. No luego de ver que soltaste por ti misma el arma que llevabas contigo antes de acercarte a él… En ese momento dejaste de ser una amenaza.

-Lo viste, ¿Cuándo fue que tu…?

-Segundos después de ti. Para mala suerte tuya, Tobi me encomendó a tu cuidado precisamente porque puedo detectar el chakra de cualquier persona. Para este momento ya debes ser consciente de que el sello que se te impuso solo bloquea tu uso propio de tu chakra, no el hecho de que otros puedan sentirlo… Tu percepción para sentir el de otros tampoco se ve afectado aunque creo que diste con Menma por pura suerte, con la operación que sufrió y los dolores, su chakra se descontrola con facilidad… Menos mal que el Kyuubi no puede intervenir para causar problemas. –Abriendo la puerta, Karin le dio paso a Sakura para que entrara.

-Él es importante para ti y aun así solo esperaste. Pude matarlo.

-Sí, pudiste haberlo hecho, pero no lo hiciste. Tienes demasiado corazón. Ahora al menos tú sabes al igual que yo que es lo que se oculta tras la cruel bestia Namikaze del que todos temen.

Karin estuvo dispuesta a marcharse pero inesperadamente para ella, Sakura se puso en pie con rapidez y le tomó de la muñeca.

-Mañana… Llévame a verlo mañana otra vez.

-¿Por qué querrías ir de nuevo? –Los orbes de Sakura se iluminaron.

-Le hice una promesa. Ahora que sé que Menma aún guarda luz en su interior, estoy decidida a no dejarlo solo. Por él, por Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san, por su felicidad… Quiero salvarlo.

Los orbes rojizos se ensancharon sutilmente ante sus palabras y prontamente su siempre faceta estoica e indiferente cambió para mostrarse amable con la pelirosa a quien le sonrió, cómplice.

-Te llevaré a verlo mañana entonces.

-Hay una cosa más que quisiera preguntarte, es sobre la mujer que tenía tu puesto antes, ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Si te refieres a Hikari, me temo que ninguno en este lugar podría responder tu duda. Lo único que sé es que al día siguiente después de tu recaptura y luego de que Menma dejase a ese enmascarado como encargado de todo aquí, Hikari fue llamada por el mismo… Después de ello, nadie supo que paso con ella. Algunos suponen que fue despedida pero no sé, no me parece que eso sea lo que pasara con Hikari…

-Siendo ese bastardo de Tobi del que hablamos, es seguro que algo distinto a pasado con ella. Me preocupa bastante lo que pudiese hacerle… -Karin suspiró.

-Entonces me tomaré la molestia de ayudarte en lo que pueda, si escucho algo sobre el tema o me entero de algo, te lo diré. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

-Si. Gracias, Karin.

-¡Hn! No me lo agradezcas aun, pelo de chicle. Consideraré pagado este favor una vez que cumplas tu palabra y ayudes a Menma a ser el de antes. Después de todo… _Él es mi único familiar que sé que sigue con vida._

* * *

 _Siento el retraso, pero antes de que me linchen, aquí os dejo el segundo episodio XD_


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!** Aquí paso a dejarles el tercer capítulo de RTN: Paradox War; intentaré actualizar el siguiente capítulo mucho más pronto de lo que ustedes imaginan ;) Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de entrar, leer y dejar sus comentarios, siempre son un gran incentivo para continuar escribiendo; de igual forma mil gracias a aquellos que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos, gracias por tanto apoyo :D Espero en el siguiente capítulo contestar a sus review con mucho detalle, por ahora, dejo a ustedes la continuación...

* * *

 **Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 3: En el interior…**_

.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente intentando enfocar el suelo que le era imposible de tocar, debido a la elevación de su cuerpo, atado y suspendido por los grilletes que iniciaban en el techo de la prisión en que la habían encerrado. Parpadeó con incomodidad ante la sangre que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, producto seguramente de alguna lección sobre su ceja; aunque dadas las circunstancias de su aprisionamiento, no podría asegurar de que herida precisamente podía estar emanando su sangre. El chirriante sonido de las rejas abriéndose resonó en el lugar y Hikari alzó la mirada únicamente para observar con total desprecio al hombre que desataba sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Así que aun sigues con vida, he?

-…No me p-permitiría morir, no antes de ver tu plan totalmente arruinado, Óbito Uchiha…

-¡Vaya! ¿No es una pena que sigas viviendo en un mundo de fantasías? Aunque es de esperarse, después de todo, las sacerdotisas como tú siempre confían en sus apuestas al destino sin entender que son los hombres que se involucran con el mundo los únicos que escriben y determinan su destino. –Tobi ladeó el rostro, entrecerrando su ojo sharingan con total burla entorno a la mujer frente a él.- Aunque eso debiste haberlo notado una vez que te traje aquí, ¿no es así? Fuiste muy tonta al creer que no reconocería a la única mujer capaz de frustrar mis planes ¡Oh gran protectora del espejo! Te di bastante tiempo para huir y aún así decidiste quedarte, fuiste demasiado ingenua y estúpida al quedarte.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que lograrás ganar… -Tobi carcajeó.

-¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¡Ya he ganado! La guerra en mi mundo está tomando mayor fuerza, mi ejército tiene la ventaja y no pasará mucho tiempo para que el Juubi despierte. La destrucción es inminente y para cuando Menma este recuperado, obtendré la victoria definitiva al llevar a ambos mundos directo al infierno. Nadie podrá detener el caos, ni Naruto, la alianza y mucho menos esa estorbosa mocosa de pelo rosa con quien te has encariñado…

-Entonces e-es una apuesta, Óbito.

-Como desees. Me encargare de que esa esperanza a la que tanto te aferras se desvanezca junto a toda la vida existente en los dos universos.

Tobi dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con dirección a la salida de la celda, exclamando una fuerte y malvada risotada digna de un demente; en silencio y en total soledad, la sacerdotisa del templo mostró una socarrona sonrisa.

 _-…Aquellos que llevan consigo la voluntad de fuego, te vencerán._

.

Minato observó firmemente la lejana estructura que se alzaba sobre las montañas y que sería por mucho tiempo, el hogar de aquel joven a quien algún día llamaría hijo. La guarida de Menma se alzaba varios metros frente a ellos y que era casi indivisible por la neblina pero siendo inevitablemente un incentivo para el nerviosismo en cada miembro del equipo bajo su mando. Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes y apretó sus manos con fuerza, estaba decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con toda la maldición que ellos mismos habían desatado; ya no había más dudas en su ser, había retrasado ese momento por años por miedo a su propio ser pero ya no más: Aquella sería la batalla final entre Uchiha Sasuke y su eterno rival, Namikaze Menma. En su corazón, Menma aún seguía siendo su mejor amigo y aun si su destino era morir en aquel enfrentamiento, Sasuke estaba decidido a dar todo de sí para salvar a su amigo.

Kakashi no pudo evitar observar tanto a Minato como a su alumno con cierta tristeza en su mirada, después de todo, ambos tenían un lazo especial que los única directamente con el jinchuriki; el ninja copia no podía siquiera imaginar la gran carga que ambos llevaban en sus hombros al enfrentarse a una de las personas que fuesen queridas e importantes en sus vidas. ¿Realmente podría Minato enfrentarse a su hijo y darle muerte a esos sentimientos que tenía por él para cumplir su deber como shinobi de Konoha? ¿Sasuke estaría dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo enfrascándose en una batalla contra aquel que sería su mayor rival y mejor amigo luego de tantos años sin verle de frente? Hinata y Sai únicamente se miraron entre ellos, rogando internamente a los cielos que su próxima pelea no fuera la última y que ese momento, no sumase una nueva tragedia para la historia de su universo. El sol se ocultó ante la llegada de la noche, acompañando de igual forma el movimiento de Minato al ponerse de pie; el grupo imitó su acción y fijaron su mirar en el horizonte, con el viento meciendo sus cabellos.

Solo Sasuke sopesó que aquellos días de camino que les faltaba por llegar a Menma, sería la más torturante y larga espera de toda su vida.

Los pasos de Sakura eran lentos y pausados mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar oculto donde reposaba Menma, pensando en todo lo que había descubierto del muchacho en el transcurso de una semana de constantes visitas. Sakura logró vincular un lazo de amistad entre ellos, tan fuerte y sólido, que Menma dejo atrás su pesar y pudo abrirse enteramente a ella. Él le habló sobre los días en que Jiraiya le llevaba de viaje, de cómo se sentía libre y feliz de no ser juzgado u agredido; le habló de todos los momentos que pasó en compañía de su equipo; le habló de cómo se formó el hombre al que todos temían y le expresó toda la culpa y miseria que rodeaba su ser por no poder detenerse. A cada día, con cada hora y palabra, fue consciente de que Menma realmente llevaba una pesada cadena de la que sería difícil soltarlo, era como ver a su amado Sasuke-kun; ambos atormentados por el pasado, ambos atados por la soledad y el odio; ambos incomprendidos y desesperados, fueron engullidos por seres que solo buscaban su beneficio propio a costa de sacrificar la mente, cuerpo y alma de estas personas que lo único que necesitaban era sentirse queridos y apoyados.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba realmente, sino el deseo de morir que Menma venía anhelando desde que cayó en cuenta de su realidad.

A diferencia de Sasuke, Menma no buscaba la venganza como objetivo real sino como una ruta para alcanzar la muerte que tanto anhelaba: el causarle daño a Konoha y a las naciones, el atacar a Hime para motivar a Sasuke… Todo lo que su ente malvado representaba solo era la forma física de la culpabilidad de Menma, un conducto que amaba destruir pero que en el fondo llevaba el fin único de provocar con sus actos a la muerte para que viniera tras él. Soltó un rápido suspiro luego de que la puerta corrediza que ocultaba aquel túnel se cerrase tras ella, guiándose a sí misma a través de la oscuridad al posar sus manos sobre las rocosas paredes. Le costaba trabajo creer que esa clase de emociones fuesen alguna vez parte de su alegre Naruto, ahora comprendía por qué él y el Uchiha siempre habían mantenido una conexión tan especial y sintió un tanto de vergüenza de haberse sentido celosa de ello tiempo atrás. Cuando llegó al final del túnel y viendo al Namikaze darle la espalda mientras yacía sentado donde siempre, Sakura apretó las mandíbulas y se negó a llenar sus pensamientos de tristes emociones. No importaba cuán difícil fuera, lograría que Menma volviese a ser el chico arrogante, divertido y amable que fuese durante su niñez en los viajes con el pervertido Sannin. Él se giró rápidamente al percatarse de su presencia, encaminandose de igual forma a su encuentro; Sakura no evitó mirarlo con sorpresa una vez estuvo frente a ella, siendo observada por un ojo azulado y otro de un negro tan profundo que le recordó a los de Sasuke.

-T-Tus ojos… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Si preguntas el motivo, digamos que mi vista no había sido muy… _beneficiosa_. Aunque no es como si pudiera resistirme a esto. Así que el otro consideró hacer un ligero ajuste con mi ojo izquierdo pero como vez ya ha sanado perfectamente, retire la venda por la mañana y estoy perfectamente. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado soltando un suspiro de nerviosismo.- Sinceramente, no estoy muy seguro de porqué accedió a este cambio… Cubrieron mi ojo estable también para no sobre forzarlo y terminar por lastimar mi ojo bueno, eso creo… Pero no quiero pensar mucho en ello. Por otro lado, has tardado bastante en venir el día de hoy, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No realmente. Karin insistió en que debía realizar otras actividades en las que prometí ayudarle antes de poder venir.

-¡Tsk! Esa mujer, algunas veces me dan ganas de estrangularla. –Sakura golpeó sutilmente su frente.

-¡No digas esas cosas, tonto! Ella se preocupa bastante por ti como para que salgas con esa clase de frases. ¡Qué problema! Siendo casi primos, realmente no entiendo cómo expresan su amor con tantas frases hirientes.

Sakura observó al pelinegro carcajear entre dientes, divertido de los pucheros que ella había hecho mientras hablaba y sus ojos se entrecerraron entorno a él. Sus manos se alzaron hasta llegar a su rostro, dejándolo algo conmocionado por su suave toque; el Namikaze cerró sus ojos y permitió a la pelirosa acariciar su rostro, totalmente relajado por sus mimos ya tan frecuentes para él. Menma abrió sus ojos y la miró directamente a sus orbes jade, reflejando una esencia limpia que solo le hizo reafirmar un compromiso interno: _No se rendiría hasta ver en esos ojos la luz que caracterizaba al rubio Uzumaki._ Un sutil brillo llegó a sus ojos y la hicieron volcar su mirada sobre un objeto que colgaba del cuello del muchacho y su mente rápidamente lo reconoció, llevándola a retirar sus manos del rostro de Menma y alzar el colgante ante sí. Menma por su parte miró el objeto con cierta seriedad nostálgica que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

-Es un collar bastante lindo.

-Fue uno de los presentes que Tsunade me dio en alguno de mis cumpleaños cuando vivía en Konoha… En aquel tiempo me parecía realmente importante, no sé por qué es que aún lo mantengo conmigo. ¿Te gusta? Puedo dártelo…

-¡De ninguna manera! Si fue importante para ti y si está sobre tu cuello en este momento, significa que una parte de ti considera que ese objeto tiene una finalidad. Es por eso que nunca debes quitártelo… Tal vez, esto sea un incentivo que te haga recordar que aun con todo lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo un niño que sueña y desea vivir. –Menma ensanchó sus orbes para luego desviarlos hacia cualquier dirección.

-Como quieras, pero me parece que te es algo familiar.

-Lo es, un muy querido amigo mío tiene uno similar.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto? –Sakura lo miró sorprendida y después se relajó.

-S-Si… Naruto lleva uno idéntico al tuyo. ¿Te hable de él, no es así?

-Más o menos, aunque estoy seguro de que no me has dicho todo en cuanto a ello. Se perfectamente que ocultas algo… Y estoy casi seguro de que ese secreto es algo que termina relacionándome con ese chico. Has nombrado a ese tipo durante tus sueños y en cada encuentro entre nosotros, has llegado a llamarme por su nombre. Así que déjate de juegos y dime que me ocultas. –Sakura suspiró, no había motivos para mentirle más.

-Él eres tú en mi mundo, Menma. Naruto Uzumaki es huérfano de padres y al igual que tú, fue rechazado por mucho tiempo por su propia aldea por ser el portador del Kyuubi. Cuando niño tendía a fastidiar a las personas para obtener un poco de atención, deseaba ser reconocido por todos y en su deseo, Naruto se prometió a si mismo que llegaría a ser Hokage algún día, para que todos en Konoha le respetaran. Desde entonces no se dio por vencido, entrenó y aun cuando todos parecían ir en su contra, nunca se dio por vencido y siguió adelante. Su alegría, su sentido de la amistad y valor, su entusiasmo y esfuerzo sin medida, fue ganándose el corazón de muchos en Konoha. –Menma quiso hablar pero ella lo impidió al posar sobre sus labios su dedo índice.- Él pudo haber caído un sinfín de veces más que tú y sin embargo se mantuvo firme a la creencia de que algún día, todos podrían entenderlo. Y lo hizo, al final Naruto se rodeó de tantas personas que lo amaban y consideraban amigo, no solo en su aldea sino en todas las naciones. Naruto es un héroe que está dispuesto a pelear por proteger lo que ama y estoy segura de que una parte de ese rubio cabeza hueca está dentro de ti... Tú también puedes convertirte en ese héroe, Menma.

Los orbes impares de Menma se cristalizaron sutilmente ante las palabras de Sakura, reflejando en su gesto angustiado que una parte de él quería creer aunque fuese un poco en que eso que lo hacía parte de Naruto seguía viviendo dentro de él; volcando su mirada sobre el collar en su cuello, Menma recordó que Tsunade se lo había dado con la firme promesa de que lo usaría hasta el día en que ella lo viese convertirse en un digno Hokage, uno digno del primer Hokage, abuelo de la rubia. ¿Qué era lo que había fallado con él para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente? Había tantas personas que creían en él: Tsunade, Kishashi, Jiraiya; Sakura Hime, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi… Todos tenían fe en que lograría llegar a lo más alto y aun así, ¿En qué momento fue que se olvidó de tener fe en sí mismo? Aun si Naruto y él eran la misma persona, era claro que el único entre ellos digno de alzarse como Hokage sería precisamente el Uzumaki. Él era el único que podría proteger a Sakura-chan de cualquier mal, seguramente también era el único capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier clase de oscuridad que intentase apoderarse del mundo. Aunque los orbes jade de Sakura le mostrasen qué camino tomar, era muy tarde para él que ya había caído lo suficientemente bajo como para intentar convertirse en un héroe; sin embargo, eso no significaba que aun en su situación, no pudiese hacer algo por su propia mano para remediar un poco del mal que tanto había hecho a su mundo antes de morir definitivamente convertido en un monstruo de destrucción. Una de sus manos se alzó y acarició uno de los mechones de cabello rosado que caían graciosamente por sobre la mejilla derecha de la Haruno.

-¿Lo extrañas…?

-Mucho, pero no solo a Naruto… Extraño a mis amigos, a mi mundo entero y me preocupan bastante, yo… Debo encontrar la forma de volver lo antes posible.

Menma entrecerró sus ojos en torno a Sakura y tomándola desprevenida, la levantó en brazos y la llevó consigo a alguna otra parte del salón que los condujo prontamente a otro pasillo oculto. En su trayecto, la Haruno no podía evitar mostrarse realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de túneles ocultos que estaban construidos debajo de la fortaleza del Namikaze; algunos segundos después y tras entrar en alguna clase de cueva, fue gentilmente bajada por el Namikaze que con un rápido jutsu, encendió una de las antorchas sobre las paredes. En el interior de aquel lugar pudo divisar un sinfín de tesoros, textos y reliquias que seguramente habrían de formar parte de los salones principales antes de su llegada al templo. Menma no hizo comentario alguno mientras sus ojos analizaron una enorme tela al fondo del recinto.

-Este fue el sitio donde dejé todo lo que había de valor en el templo… Puedo ser un bastardo, pero algo en estas cosas me hacía sentir que debía mantenerlas ocultas, lejos del alcance de cualquiera, incluso de mí mismo. Aunque realmente nunca le tomé la atención suficiente, no al menos hasta que tu antigua cuidadora vino a mí…

-¿Hikari-san? –Menma asintió.

-Esa mujer era la antigua sacerdotisa de este lugar, fue extraño que algunos días después ella viniese por su propia cuenta y pidiese ponerse bajo mi servicio. Pensé que planeaba asesinarme o algo por el estilo pero contrario a ello, esa chica parecía estar enfocada únicamente en mantener a salvo las pocas cosas que fueron sagradas en su momento para ella. ¡Además no podía quejarme! Resultó ser buena en su trabajo y cierto día, en una de esas noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño, ella me sugirió venir y explorar las cosas que había ocultado aquí. –Sus pasos fueron lentos pero precisos al caminar hacia el frente, para sucesivamente detenerse frente a la sucia y enorme tela que había mirado desde lejos.- No importaba cuantas veces cambié de texto, o que tanto mirase las reliquias, todo tenía relación con una antigua profecía que habría de ser el motivo de existencia de este templo. Decidí olvidarme de todo esto por lo absurdo que era y sin embargo, todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando Tobi apareció con las mismas locuras que describen estos libros… Justo entonces apareciste tú. Y lo recordé apenas la noche que me trajeron aquí para reposar tras la operación. Es por eso que te he traído, para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

-¿Verlo? Menma, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me dices esto? No comprendo la finalidad del asunto. Si Tobi se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, las cosas no saldrán nada bien para los dos… Eso me da más pánico que lo que Karin pueda hacer si no volvemos antes de la cena. –Él suspiró.

-Sí que eres boba, mira que no poder ver lo que es tan evidente. Supongo que haces las preguntas equivocadas. –Su mano libre tomó la tela frente a él; sucesivamente enfocó su mirada en la pelirosa, sonriendo de medio lado de por medio.- La pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? Y la respuesta es: Estamos aquí por la única cosa que puede llevarte de regreso.

Al jalar con fuerza de la tela y tras desaparecer la nube de polvo que se alzó con el movimiento, Sakura pudo observar con los ojos llenos de impresión el articulo mítico que sería la llave de regreso a casa: El espejo del Rikkudou se mostró imponente y pulcro a pesar de los años que llevaba oculto en aquella sala, tan reluciente que cualquiera notaría que no se trataba de un cristal simple y común. Adornado por un marco de oro y hermosas gemas, el cristal no reflejaba absolutamente nada en su claridad a pesar de estar prácticamente frente a dos interlocutores; a su alrededor, ambos shinobi podían sentir una extraña pero poderosa fuerza a la cual ninguno de los dos podrían aspirar tener o enfrentar en su vida. Atrapada por la emoción, Sakura se arrojó sin pena hacia Menma y le abrazó, dejándole saber a través de sus lágrimas el conflicto de sentimientos que tenía en su interior. El Namikaze la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, aquellas reacciones tan cambiantes siempre le tomarían por sorpresa. Repentinamente un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho y lo hizo doblarse hasta caer de rodillas ante los ojos de Sakura, quien no tardó en ponerse a su altura para inspeccionarlo.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Parece ser… Que no me queda más tiempo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Explícame por favor! –Menma la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza.

-No hay tiempo. ¡Sakura, debes irte en este preciso instante! Ve y busca a esa sacerdotisa, tráela aquí y regresa a tu mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Entiendes?

-No, n-no lo entiendo… ¿Qué demonios está pasándote? ¿Qué significa eso de que ya no tienes tiempo?

-¡No tienes por qué entender esto, solo escucha lo que te digo y lárgate ahora! ¡No podré controlarme más tiempo, _él está regresando_ y esta vez no poder evitar que me domine por completo de una vez por todas! ¡Si aprecias tu vida harás lo que te he dicho y te marcharás, volverás a tu mundo!

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Menma no te dejare, enfrentaremos esto junto con los demás, podemos vencerlo!

El Namikaze apretó las mandíbulas y gruñó cual bestia, empujando fuertemente a la pelirosa lejos de él, dejándola caer sin delicadeza algunos metros atrás. Sakura alzó la mirada a él desde el suelo y lo vio mirándola con notable angustia, mientras su cuerpo seguía encorvado sobre sí mismo y su frente se perlaba en sudor.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero hacerte más daño… No quiero hacerlo.

-¡Pero qué conmovedora escena!

Sakura y Menma giraron sus rostros hacia la entrada de aquella cueva y observaron a Tobi salir de la oscuridad, carcajeando sutilmente con burla a la par en que sus manos aplaudían con forme se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? El asesino más buscado y peligroso del mundo en verdad tiene sentimientos, ¡y que mejor!, se ha encariñado de una pequeña y entrometida chica que no es nada más y nada menos que una versión alterna de su peor rival y antiguo amor de la infancia… Al parecer nunca termino de sorprenderme al ver cuán fastidiosa puedes ser en mis planes, Haruno Sakura. –Menma se incorporó con dificultad.

-D-Déjala fuera de esto, Tobi, ella no tiene nada que ver con tus planes.

-Es muy tarde para esas peticiones. Si ella está en medio es precisamente porque tú decidiste dejarla con vida. Pensé que ya habías perdido todo atisbo de humanidad pero esta mocosa ha sido lo suficientemente lista para llenarte la cabeza de estupideces sobre la esperanza y la bondad. –Realizando un sello con su mano derecha, Tobi ocasionó una reacción en Menma que lo hizo tirarse de nuevo al suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.- ¡Ella te ha vuelto débil, te hizo creer que eras un humano cuando no es así! Pero me encargaré de recordarte lo que en verdad eres, ¡traeré de vuelta al verdadero tú, al cruel y despiadado monstruo en que decidiste convertirte!

-¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! –Gritó Sakura.

Sin otra cosa en que pensar, la Haruno se puso en pie y corrió hacia Tobi, intentando de algún modo detener su influencia dentro de la tortura física que el Namikaze sufría con mayor intensidad. Tobi rió con ganas ante los absurdos e inútiles intentos de Sakura por causarle algún daño, sin su chakra, esa chica no era más que una simple molestia temporal; la pelirosa perdió el aire cuando el enmascarado condujo su mano libre hacia su estómago, lanzándola contra una de las rocosas paredes a su espalda. En su condición, su cuerpo fue incapaz de tomar resistencia contra los efectos que un golpe así suelen provocar y con dificultad alzó la cabeza, sintiendo como estaba por perder la conciencia. Tobi liberó el sello y Menma dejó de sacudirse violentamente, quedando de rodillas pero con el rostro pegado al suelo. Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a cerrarse, observando con dificultad como Tobi chasqueaba los dedos a la par en que Menma procedía a ponerse de pie. Sakura cayó en la inconsciencia, escuchando lejanamente las palabras del ex líder Akatsuki flotando a través de sus oídos.

 _-…Que tengas dulces sueños, Sakura-chan…_

.

La noche cayó con premura en el mundo shinobi, tranquila y serena como pocas veces lo habría estado; en su quietud, el aire a su alrededor albergaba una clara tensión, una que dejaba en claro el augurio de un mal acontecimiento. Sasuke parpadeó con rapidez, sintiendo un escalofrío de anticipación por la pelea y también, alejando de sí todas las memorias en torno a las tragedias que él había visto en pocas noches como esas. En medio de los frondosos árboles, sus ojos observaron desde lo alto la guarida de su enemigo jurado, contando mentalmente cuantos shinobi custodiaban dentro y fuera del templo en que residía Menma. Su mano se dirigió a su cuello, encendiendo el comunicador para dar su informe.

-Aquí Sasuke: El lado norte tiene diez shinobi, dos de ellos custodiando el puente, cinco de ellos en la entrada principal y los restantes en la explanada bajo el puente que conecta con las escaleras por las que se accede al templo.

 _-*Aquí Hinata: cuatro guardias respaldan los pasillos internos del templo.* -Escuchó por el radio._

 _-*Aquí Sai: Ningún shinobi parece sobrevolar la zona u ocultarse en la cima de la montaña.*_

 _-*Kakashi y yo contamos otros 13 ninjas más en las zonas sur, este y oeste… Parece que algo ocurrió anteriormente a nuestra llegada dada a la gran cantidad de personas que han reforzado el lugar. De cualquier modo, creo que es mejor proceder antes de que Óbito o Menma salgan y se percaten de nuestra llegada, un ataque sorpresivo siempre es mejor para obtener una ventaja. ¿Listos? ¡Aho…!*_

 _-*¡Espere, sensei!*_

 _-*¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?*_

 _-*Siento haber interrumpido, Minato-sensei pero algo está sucediendo…*_

Sasuke observó con más atención y no evitó entrecerrar sus ojos al ver como todos los ninjas en el perímetro comenzaban a marcharse sorpresivamente y un mal presentimiento embargo su ser cuando notó que ninguno volvía al interior del recinto, sino que corrían presurosamente montaña abajo, hasta perderse entre el bosque en que ellos los espiaban con camino a otro sitio y sin volver la vista atrás. El silencio era tan tétrico y pesado que dejó saber a todos y a cada uno de los shinobi de la hoja que algo no andaba bien; el Uchiha frunció el ceño y con rapidez volvió a presionar el interruptor de su radio.

-Hinata, ¿puede tu Byakugan ver algo que nosotros no?

 _-*Dame un minuto. Al parecer no hay nada fuera de…* -Sucesivamente escuchó un gemido.- *¡U-Una extraña distorsión se está formando sobre el puente!*_

 _-*Esa persona… ¡E-Esperen! ¿Todos ven lo que yo estoy viendo?*_

Sasuke escuchó las palabras de Sai con los ojos totalmente ensanchados y puestos en una sola dirección.

-¿Sakura-chan…?


	5. Chapter 4

**Road to Ninja: Paradox War**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 4: El sendero de los condenados.**_

.

Sus párpados temblaron sutilmente para después comenzar a abrirse, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche la recibiera luego de su breve sueño. Parpadeó confundida y después respingo con fuerza al recordar todo lo que había acontecido antes de su desmayo. Sakura miró a su alrededor, percatandose de que se encontraba sujeta a los dos pilares frontales de una de las terrazas que daban paso al puente que conectaba la guarida de Menma con una clase de lago; chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que aunque su chakra había sido liberado del sello que lo restringía, las ataduras de sello con las cuales estaba sujeta a los pilares rojizos le imposibilitan totalmente no solo el movimiento de sus extremidades sino también de su propio chakra nuevamente.

-Al fin despiertas. -Sakura fijó su vista al hombre que le daba la espalda.

-Tobi… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Mantenerte en este lugar incentivará a tus queridos amigos a salir de una vez de su escondite. Esperábamos encontrar más intrusos pero al parecer, el Hokage no cree que valga la pena enviar más que un triste escuadrón para salvar tu vida.

-No los subestimes, puede que en nuestro mundo fuera difícil darte muerte pero eso es porque eres un cobarde que utilizaba a otras personas para protegerse… Ni Kabuto ni los Akatsuki están aquí para apoyarte. Estás solo, ¡ellos podrán vencerte! –Madara carcajeó.

-¿En verdad crees eso?

Sakura dio un respingo cuando notó a varios Zetsu comenzar a salir de la tierra y de las maderas con que se formaba el templo, para tomar una forma humanoide tal y como lo habrían hecho en su mundo durante la batalla en que atraparon a Sasuke y sin embargo, el número de enemigos que comenzaron a distribuirse en la zona a su alrededor era algo inconcebible para ella. Tobi volvió a carcajear disfrutando del temor que los ojos jade de Sakura podían mostrar mientras su mano enguantada sujetaba el mentón de la pelirosa, quien realizó una mueca por su tacto.

-Al parecer el nivel de astucia que tienes es únicamente comparable con el nivel de ingenuidad que posees, ¿no es así? Sin embargo ese valor tuyo no ha sido otra cosa más que un constante contratiempo para mí. Tú y tu otro yo han sido una completa molestia… Pero cuando terminemos con todo, me asegurare de que ambas paguen por cada uno de sus actos para entorpecer mis planes.

Justo en ese momento una serie de explosiones se hicieron presentes en algunas zonas lejanas, haciendo que las voces de los Zetsu inundaran el lugar. Sakura alzó ligeramente la vista y pudo ver como Kakashi y Minato saltaban de entre los árboles para caer con agilidad sobre el campo de batalla y comenzar a pelear formidablemente contra los Zetsu; a la par de los dos jounnin, Hinata recorría algunos de los pasillos del templo eliminando con sus palmadas a los Zetsu distribuidos en las mismas, Sai por su parte sobrevolaba los cielos y lanzaba variantes tipos de bestias que explotaban al contacto con las criaturas de Tobi. Una sombra se alzó repentinamente algunos metros frente a Sakura y Óbito, el sonido del viento cortándose fue inminente y preciso. En un instante, el Akatsuki detuvo la espada de Sasuke bloqueando su caída con su propia muñeca que, para sorpresa del Uchiha, no había mostrado alguna clase de sangrado posterior a recibir el filo de chokuto. Nuevamente atacó, moviéndose a la par de Tobi que simplemente esquivaba sus ataques mientras se alejaban de la pelirosa hasta llegar al medio del puente, donde una vez más Chokuto fue evadida por Óbito, aunque en esta ocasión el mismo había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-Tus habilidades no son nada comparadas con las que desarrolló el otro tú en mi mundo, Uchiha Sasuke. Es una lástima que el tiempo de este universo esté por acabarse, sería interesante ver si tu fuerza es capaz de sobrepasar a tu contraparte. Aunque por lo poco que puedo ver y dado a que jamás has mostrado el Sharingan, es seguro que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para representar un riesgo latente. –Comentó Óbito, apareciendo tras Sakura.

-No necesito que un cobarde que huye de mi diga eso. Ni tu ni nadie tiene idea de cuál es el alcance de mi fuerza.

Sin preverlo, Sasuke recibió una fuerte patada sobre el rostro que lo lanzó directamente sobre el lago mientras se golpeaba constantemente sobre la superficie del mismo. Incorporándose con cierta dificultad, el Uchiha fue capaz de observar a Menma Namikaze parado sobre la baranda del puente mientras su capa azulada se mecía al compás del viento nocturno y su rostro era oculto por su máscara de zorro nuevamente. Sakura ensanchó los ojos, aun sin ver su rostro, sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado en Menma; Tobi sonrió socarronamente bajo su máscara de espirales.

-Entonces, "Charasuke", permíteme comprobar que alcance tiene ese supuesto poder tuyo.

-Tendrás la pelea que buscas… ¡Pero deja que Sakura-chan se vaya!

-¡Ja! Realizar o no esa petición no tendrá ninguna diferencia. Nuestra pelea se ha postergado por mucho tiempo… Ya es hora de decidir quién de los dos es quien deberá continuar viviendo.

A una velocidad impresionante, Menma cayó con fuerza sobre la superficie del agua, obligando a Sasuke a retroceder y proceder rápidamente a realizar los sellos correspondientes a una de sus técnicas hereditarias. El fuego de su Katon no Jutsu se expandió sobre el área del Namikaze que bloqueó el ataque invocando un clon, mismo que tuvo utilidad como base de empuje; Menma pasó sobre las llamas y en el aire, lanzó un par de kunai explosivos alrededor del Uchiha. Con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, Menma se deslizó dentro del humo que había creado su ataque para dar un golpe sorpresivo a su rival; sin embargo fue el propio Sasuke quien tomó el factor sorpresa al salir con una extraordinaria velocidad por debajo del Namikaze y golpear con su pierna derecha la barbilla de Menma, lanzándolo al aire donde brevemente y con agilidad, dio una secuencia de tres golpes para finalizar con una patada directa al estómago. Sasuke aterrizó con gracia algunos metros del punto de impacto de su ex colega y observó al mismo hundirse en el agua mientras su respiración intentaba calmarse luego de su movimiento. Unos instantes bastaron para que la superficie del agua volviese a estar totalmente tranquila, casi como si nadie estuviese batallando sobre suyo; entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando en todas direcciones, el Uchiha comenzó a buscar cualquier indicio que le dijera la ubicación de su enemigo. De un momento a otro emergieron varios clones de Menma que se alzaron sobre él como un manto que ocultó la luz de la luna a la par en que su ceño se fruncía y su cuerpo adoptaba una pose defensiva con su espada frente a él, dispuesto a la batalla.

Uno a uno fue cortándolos con chokuto, mostrando una agilidad y apremio que prontamente comenzó a reducir el número de clones; para cuando quedaron dos clones, el trío comenzó una batalla de Taijutsu que en Menma y Sasuke, remontaban a los viejos tiempos en que solían entrenar como dos colegas y amigos. Chokuto eliminó al doble e impactó directamente contra el antebrazo del original, dejándolos cara a cara en una batalla de miradas y sin embargo, Sasuke ensanchó sus orbes cuando vio a Menma sonreírle con socarronería y proceder a desvanecerse en una nube de humo. Su rostro se desvió con el impulso del repentino golpe que Menma lanzó sobre rostro por segunda vez, para luego dar una patada y tomándolo de sus ropajes, lanzarlo fuertemente contra el agua, impactándolo contra su superficie un par de veces antes de dejarlo sobre ella aparentemente vencido. Sasuke intentó incorporarse pero nuevamente fue agredido por el otro pelinegro que no dio tregua en sus golpes; Sasuke fue derribado un par de veces más pero ante los ojos de Menma, él seguía poniéndose en pie y ese hecho no hacía más que molestar al Namikaze aunque no precisamente por seguir enfrentándolo.

-¡¿Por qué diablos estás conteniéndote?! ¡Me irrita que tu chakra esté a ese nivel tan bajo! Esto es una bazofia, una entera pérdida de tiempo. –Menma realizó un sello y su energía comenzó a emerger, inquietando el agua a su alrededor.- ¡No pienso seguir peleando con alguien tan insignificante, esto no es divertido en lo absoluto! ¡Te eliminare de una vez por todas: _Kumen Sabaku_!

Sasuke no ocultó el nerviosismo que se apoderó de él al observar el pentagrama que se formaba sobre su ex compañero y que recitaba distintos números según su posición: de cada uno de ellos emergió una bestia distinta a las demás, desde un tigre blanco hasta una especie de dragón y doncella, nueve criaturas aparecieron ante él portando una máscara de zorro al igual que su dueño. El Uchiha relajó su postura y guardó su espada en su funda con rapidez, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre el Namikaze que reía con cierto toque de locura. Las invocaciones se dirigieron hacia su persona y justo en el instante en que Sasuke pretendía dar su contra ataque, un par de hilos de chakra salieron disparados sobre él y lo arrastraron con rapidez lejos del alcance de las bestias. El pelinegro cayó ágilmente sobre la superficie rocosa de la montaña y dio un respingo al alzar la mirada, encontrándose con el motivo de su aparente rescate: Los integrantes de Akatsuki reposaban tranquilamente algunos metros sobre suyo. Menma, Tobi, Sakura y los demás presentes detuvieron sus movimientos, observando fijamente a aquellos hombres que portaban orgullosamente su característica vestimenta oscura; en cuestión de un parpadeo, Kakashi y Minato aparecieron algunos pasos frente a Sasuke, mostrándose dispuestos a pelear con ellos también.

-Así que ustedes están del lado de Menma, debí imaginarlo.

-Te equivocas, Kakashi. Hemos venido aquí por las órdenes de nuestro hokage. –Minato respingó.

-¿Nuestro hokage…? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Así es, rayo amarillo! Por dictamen de los cinco Kages somos libres de cualquier cargo criminal, ahora somos parte de Konoha y por lo tanto, estamos aquí para ayudarles con el trabajo, ¡hm!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los de Konoha ante las palabras de Deidara, los Akatsuki saltaron directamente hacia su rival, peleando formidablemente, reduciendo prontamente el número de los Zetsu y procediendo a enfocarse en las bestias que Menma había convocado anteriormente. Minato no evitó sonreír de medio lado ante la situación y con una rotunda orden, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi le siguieron, apoyando a la Akatsuki en la pelea. Tobi no puedo evitar lanzar un sonoro gruñido ante lo que acontecía frente suyo. El Uchiha menor pegó su espalda a la de su hermano mayor, moviéndose a la par, golpeando a los Zetsu blanco que les rodeaban; ambos dieron un salto y tras realizar una secuencia de sellos, tomaron aire y lanzaron su técnica. _¡Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_ El fuego exterminó a sus rivales con rapidez, permitiéndoles abrirse paso hasta Tobi y Sakura. Tomando dos kunai de su estuche de armas, Sasuke los arrojó sobre la unión de las cuerdas de sello y dejó libre a Sakura de sus ataduras, dejándola caer sutilmente con las rodillas al suelo. La Haruno alzó la mirada cuando una presencia apareció rápidamente frente suyo y observó al hermano de Sasuke haciendo frente al enmascarado Tobi; el Uchiha menor apareció segundos después, agachándose junto a ella y ayudándola sucesivamente a ponerse de pie. El enmascarado de espirales soltó una carcajada irónica mientras observaba a los dos Uchiha a una distancia prudencial de los mismos.

-Tu habilidad de transportación no permite que los ataques físicos funcionen, aunque puede que mi segunda opción tenga una posibilidad… –Siseó Itachi, revelando el sharingan en sus orbes.

-¿Quieres usar tu Amaterasu conmigo otra vez? ¡Tsk! Sigues siendo alguien molesto.

Tobi desapareció rápidamente en una serie de espirales, dejando a Itachi con la sensación de molestia rondando por su cabeza. Sasuke se giró rápidamente hacia Sakura, alejándola un poco de sí y procediendo a observarla de pies a cabeza ante la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?

-Eso no es importante. Debemos detener a Menma sin dañarlo de algún modo… Aun podemos salvarlo.

-La posibilidad de que él se detenga por su propio deseo no existe, ya deberías saber eso. –Sakura miró a Itachi.

-¡Menma no es malo, él no puede controlarse pero tampoco quiere hacer daño! El monstruo que ha causado tanto daño no es la persona que está atrapada en su interior. ¡Menma es un rehén! Lo he visto, sigue con vida y debemos salvarlo. –Volvió su vista a Sasuke, quien mantenía su mirada enfocada en un punto inexistente.- Sasuke-kun, por favor, no pelees con él… Todo lo que hizo para provocarte, lo ha hecho pensando únicamente en morir. ¡Él quiere ser asesinado para pagar sus culpas, no permitas que lo haga!

-Lo siento.

La Haruno retrocedió, sabía perfectamente lo que esas palabras significaban… Antes de que pudiese negarse, Itachi la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y la atrajo a él, impidiéndole acercarse a su hermano menor mientras Deidara aparecía tras suyo sobre una ave de arcilla. Una triste sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Sasuke cuando Sakura exclamó su nombre en un grito siendo tomada en brazos por Itachi que sucesivamente saltó sobre la bestia de Deidara, alejándose del lugar y dejando a Sasuke en el lugar del combate. En medio del silencio, el Uchiha cerró sus ojos aspirando aire profundamente como si fuese la última vez, intentando tranquilizar el tumulto de emociones que atormentaban su corazón; habiéndolo conseguido, abrió sus ojos con un firme brillo en ellos y sus pies dieron un paso hacia su lado derecho, llevando a su cuerpo hacia la misma dirección. Sus orbes se encontraron directamente con Menma quien le miraba desde el otro lado.

-¿Recuerdas la clase que Iruka-sensei nos dio sobre los shinobi de élite…?

-No seas estúpido. Para este momento ya deberías saber que _yo soy el otro Menma_ , intentar incentivar al original a intervenir y hablar contigo para mentirle no funcionará.

-Ya veo, Sakura tenía razón… A sí que tú eres quien surgió de su dolor y que ayudó al Kyuubi a obtener libre control de Menma. De cualquier forma, sé que sabes de lo que estoy hablando: _"Aquellos que logran convertirse en la élite no necesitan palabras para comunicarse entre ellos. En su conexión, en su reconocimiento y poder, solo bastaba con chocar sus puños para saber lo que el otro pensaba"…_ Solo eso bastaba para conocer el interior del otro. –Comentó Sasuke mientras Menma ladeaba el rostro ligeramente fastidiado.- Sin darnos cuenta nos convertimos en ninjas de élite, tú y yo, a la par desde el principio. Aun cuando teníamos demasiadas diferencias nos convertimos en mejores amigos, aun cuando tardamos mucho tiempo en reconocerlo nos volvimos amigos, siempre nos contábamos nuestras preocupaciones y buscábamos arreglarlo junto a Sakura… ¿Cuándo fue que nos olvidamos de eso?

-¡Joder, basta de hablar! Esto es absurdo… Solo me importa saber que tan determinado estás en enfrentarme y que tan pronto voy a asesinarte.

-Cuando intentaste asesinar a Sakura juré que no me detendría hasta acabar contigo… Sin embargo aun cuando no podía perdonarte, _no tengo el deseo real de matarte…_ Por mí, por Sakura, por ti y por lo que el equipo 7 significa. Todos estos años esa promesa me ha torturado al igual que todos los fantasmas de mis errores… _Pero no voy a seguir huyendo_. En mi indecisión solo le causé dolor a Sakura, ha sido mi cobardía la que ha hecho que ella llevase a cuestas una carga que es mía; es por mi propio temor que he dejado que sigas en este estado. ¡Así que no importa si debemos pelear, no pararé hasta hacerte regresar; no hasta que dejes esa estúpida idea de dominar al mundo! ¡Voy a derrotarte y traeré de vuelta a mi amigo!

-¡Pamplinas! La única forma de detenernos es asesinandonos. No volveremos a esa porquería de mundo a la que nos sometieron por años, ahora lo único que me importa es llevarlos a todos al infierno. ¡Los hare sentir el mismo sufrimiento que pasamos! ¿Por qué, Sasuke…? –Sus manos se empuñaron, hasta que sus nudillos fueron blanquecinos.- Se supone que deberías odiarnos y aun así, ¿estás diciéndome que esta pelea es para llevarnos de vuelta? Dices que vas a salvarle… Aun cuando te diste por vencido, nuevamente vienes a perseguirle como hace años… ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de él?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con salvarle?!

-¡Porque es mi amigo, estúpido doble de pacotilla! Es por eso… ¡Es por eso, que no me daré por vencido hasta que lo devuelvas!

Menma guardó silencio, pasmado hasta la médula de las palabras de Sasuke quien divisaba la posibilidad de lograr sin necesidad de batalla que el Namikaze volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero pronto sus sentidos se alertaron al sentir un chakra maligno entorno a él. En cuestión de un parpadeo, una pulsación de constante aire caliente comenzó a hacerse presente en torno al enmascarado, obligando a Sasuke a cubrir su rostro ante la fuerza del empuje de dichas ondas de aire. Aquella energía se elevó a tal grado que para los otros shinobi que peleaban contra los Zetsu y criaturas de Menma, fueron capaces de notarlo a pesar de estar a metros lejos de su ubicación; para sorpresa de la Akatsuki y los ninjas de Konoha, las bestias con máscara cambiaron de forma hasta disolverse en alguna clase de diminuta versión de un zorro y saltaron velozmente dirigiéndose hacia Menma.

Entre abriendo los ojos, Sasuke pudo observar cómo las criaturas impactaban contra el cuerpo de su ex compañero como si fuesen una luz hasta que todos ingresaron en él; la capa azulada y la parte superior de la vestimenta del Namikaze se desvanecieron como si se incendiasen en fuego mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar vapor. La máscara descendió silenciosamente hasta impactarse contra el suelo, a la par en que Menma alzaba su rostro con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro enmarcado en la locura y la maldad; Sasuke no pudo evitar la impresión que tuvo al observar aquellos ojos que sustituían el característico azul de los ojos de Menma: Su orbe derecho era idéntico al del Kyuubi mientras en su ojo izquierdo resplandecía orgullosamente un sharingan.

-¡Eres un completo imbécil, este cuerpo ya no puede salvarse, lo único que queda es destruirse por completo! ¡Este mundo caerá, todos arderán! Solo existe un resultado para nuestra pelea: ¡O mueres tu o lo hago yo, Sasuke! ¡No habrá un empate, esta vez acabaré contigo!

:

Sakura exclamó un grito desde el lejano árbol donde reposaba cuando una enorme explosión surgió del lugar en que habrían dejado al Uchiha menor hacía un par de minutos atrás. Itachi la sujetó con fuerza tomándola por la cintura, colocándose frente a ella para evitar que algún trozo de roca o madera pudiera lastimarla mientras Deidara caía torpemente algunas ramas abajo. El resto de Akatsuki y los shinobi de la hoja observaron todo desde las alturas, montados en las aves que Sai hubiese "pintado" antes de que salieran heridos por la explosión; un berrido estruendoso resonó y el Kyuubi emergió totalmente liberado sobre el campo, agitando sus nueve colas con fuerza mientras Menma reía montado sobre su cabeza. Sasuke apareció varios metros lejos del enemigo con la ropa sucia y unos cuantos moratones sobre el cuerpo e intentando incorporarse tras el golpe que habría recibido.

La bestia de colas se inclinó ligeramente abriendo su hocico donde sucesivamente comenzó a reunirse una exorbitante cantidad de energía oscura y Kyuubi expulsó su poder contra el joven frente suyo impactando al instante, creando una nueva explosión igual de destructiva que la anterior. Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas sin apartar su mirada del sitio donde anteriormente estuviese Sasuke y que ahora, no era más que una zona cubierta por el humo; Kakashi, Hinata, Sai e incluso Minato no pudieron evitar mostrarse perplejos ante lo que habían visto, Menma había matado con un golpe fulminante a aquel a quien en algún momento hubiese llamado mejor amigo. Menma se alzó con socarronería sobre el pelaje de su bestia y alzó los brazos, triunfante.

-¡¿Lo ven?! Esta es la fuerza que eliminará la existencia de este mundo. ¡Así que escuchen todos, ninjas mediocres y patéticos! Ustedes que se han atrevido a enfrentarme serán los siguientes en morir. ¡Si quieren huyan ahora, rueguen por sus vidas, no importa! No habrá lugar donde puedan ocultarse, ¡ninguna de las cinco naciones podrá protegerlos de mi poder!

-¿Piensa que puede intimidarnos con esa estupidez, a nosotros la Akatsuki? ¡Tsk! Ese bastardo. ¡Te volaré en miles de pedazos con mi arte perfecto, hn! –Deidara descubrió su pecho dispuesto a saltar hacia el jinchuriki, sin embargo, Itachi lo detuvo alzando su mano frente a él.- ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Itachi-dono?! ¡En este preciso instante acabaré con ese monstruo, hn!

-Aún no termina. La verdadera pelea está por comenzar.

En ese instante del humo salió disparada alguna clase de enorme flecha de energía que arrojó al Kyuubi algunos metros atrás hasta impactarse contra la enorme estructura de la montaña tras suyo. El Kyuubi se incorporó titubeante hasta estar nuevamente firme en sus cuatro patas, sucesivamente, los sentidos de Menma se alertaron del peligro proveniente de aquella oscura fuerza que emergía de un ser esquelético de chakra que cubría el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, quien se mantenía con los ojos totalmente cerrados en el interior de la criatura de tono violáceo. El Uchiha reveló un mangekyo sharingan de estrella de seis picos y con un grito, la inmensa estructura esquelética comenzó a reformarse para dar paso a un semi-humanoide que simulaba alguna clase de guerrero con arco y flechas. Menma frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra Sasuke y viceversa, dejando que sus dos criaturas batallasen entre ellos lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra con una fuerza campal nunca vista por los otros.

Sakura había observado la reaparición del Uchiha menor con un sentimiento de enorme alivio llenando su cuerpo, no evitando sentirse hasta cierto punto orgullosa de ver que Sasuke al fin mostraba su verdadero poder tras largos años de espera. Sus ojos esmeralda se entrecerraron con ligera tristeza de por medio, reconociendo que "el destino" de sus dos compañeros realmente era el de enfrentarse una y otra vez hasta que alguno de los dos lograse rendirse ante la fuerza de ideales del otro; Itachi por otra parte no perdió de vista aquellas reacciones por parte de la alterna de la princesa de Konoha, preguntándose cómo es que aquella joven tan fuerte como lo era la Sakura de su mundo, podía albergar un corazón tan frágil y noble como el de esa chica pelirosa. La Haruno dio un breve respingo al notar la mano de Itachi sujetar la suya para que se pusiese en pie aunque a pesar de haberlo logrado no le soltó, era como si intentase reconfortar el tumulto de emociones que giraban dentro de su persona y sonrió sutilmente, apretando su fuerte mano. El resto de sus colegas apareció repentinamente sobre suyo, cayendo con agilidad sobre la misma rama donde ellos reposaban.

-¡Sakura-chan, gracias a Kami-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?! –Dijo Kakashi, aunque fue interrumpido por Hidan.

-¡Si, si, que bueno pero por Jashin, esos dos están locos, van a matarse! Debemos irnos antes de que alguno de sus ataques nos arrastre con ellos.

-No podemos ir, no sin Sasuke-kun y Menma.

-¿Es que estás loca, niña? No importa si eres o no Sakura Hime, sin importar que sea lo que les digas o hagas, ellos no van a detenerse solo porque sí.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, Minato-san pero si no intervengo de algún modo, ellos terminarán por morir y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que suceda. No voy a perderlos, no a ellos. El sufrimiento, los errores y la soledad no deben mantenerlos aprisionados, ¡Ellos merecen vivir y ser felices! No voy a pedirles que me acompañen pero no me marcharé de aquí hasta que esos dos vengan conmigo.

-… ¿Son tan importantes para ti? Ellos no son de tu universo y aún así, ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida únicamente por ellos?

-Si lo haría, una y mil veces. Después de todo, no solo son mis amigos, no solo son mí apreciado equipo… _Ellos son mi familia._

.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido alzando su mano derecha para cubrir su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre cubriendo su palma; había planeado usar todo su poder para derrotar a Menma lo antes posible, sin embargo su error habría de ser utilizar el Susano al mismo tiempo que el Amaterasu. En efecto, ambas técnicas eran poderosas cartas que hasta el momento le habrían mantenido con vida y herido a su rival, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar estragos en su condición; aun así, el estado de Sasuke comparado con el de Menma era mucho peor ya que contrario al Kyuubi que otorgaba poder a su usuario, el Susano y el Amaterasu debilitaba a su portador. El zorro demoníaco se precipitó hacia él, dio un salto y con un giro impulsó sus nueve colas hacia el frente, impactando contra Susano que se mantuvo inamovible. Justo cuando el Uchiha planeaba hacer un contra ataque, su pecho comenzó a arder como nunca antes y cayó de rodillas, jadeando dolorosamente con la cabeza pegada al piso. Susano comenzó a desvanecerse dejándolo desprotegido para deleite de Menma, quien bajó de su criatura en un salto para sucesivamente emprender camino hacia su rival. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmó en su rostro mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos y cojeando de la pierna derecha.

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien ha agotado toda su fuerza ¿he?

-T-Tú no estás en las mejores condiciones que digamos…

-Uhm, tienes razón. Sin embargo aún tengo la cantidad de chakra exacta para terminar con tu vida… Una vez que te mate, el Kyuubi volverá a mi interior y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que mis heridas desaparezcan. –Se detuvo frente al Uchiha, a la par en que su mano cargaba esa porción de chakra en su mano para formar un rasengan oscuro.- Debo admitir que has mejorado mucho. Es una lástima, posiblemente seas la única persona capaz de hacerme frente… Pero no puedo dejarte con vida, no cuando puedes alcanzar _al otro sujeto_ y arruinar mis planes de destruirlo todo.

-No te equivoques, mi amigo no es tan débil. Si dices querer eliminarme, significa que él está intentando interferir porque poco a poco, Menma está dejando de creer en tus ideales. Pudiste mantenerlo así por años pero tú sabes perfectamente que si despierta, tú dejaras de existir. No eres más que un ancla que lo ata al dolor…

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes absolutamente nada! ¡Yo he estado siempre a su lado, en su interior, soportando todo lo que él no quería exteriorizar! Liberarme fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, solo así podríamos tomar venganza de aquellos que lo lastimaron y aun así… El original fue un tonto, seguía creyendo que podría cambiar las cosas pero solo ganó más dolor. –Menma alzó a Sasuke con su mano libre, mostrando una gesticulación trastornada de ira.- Tuve que hacerlo despertar y el Kyuubi que entendía las cosas que yo deseaba me apoyó en ello. Cuando Hime y tú comenzaron a ser más unidos, supe que terminarían abandonándolo otra vez y solo quede yo para hacerlo entender que debía gobernar y destruir todo lo que lo despreciaba.

-¿Dices que lo has hecho por él? Tu propósito no es llevarlo al poder, es por ti que Menma quiere morir… ¡No has hecho más que hacerlo sufrir más, tú no eres nada, nada más que una sombra de ese deseo!

El Namikaze frunció el ceño con fuerza y sin preámbulo alzó su brazo, dejándolo caer en dirección al pecho de Sasuke para terminar de una vez con su vida; sin embargo, una mano ajena a la suya o la del mismo Uchiha apareció en un destello para detener su movimiento. Sus orbes se giraron con sorpresa hacia aquel hombre cuyos ojos azules le hicieron sentir un extraño hormigueo en el interior. Minato lanzó una patada a su estómago obligando a Menma a retroceder con torpeza para ser emboscado prontamente por Kakashi quien a su espalda, condujo su Raikiri a través de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. El Kyuubi al escucharlo pretendió apoyarlo pero con ayuda de la organización perfecta de la Akatsuki, Itachi logró someter a la bestia dentro de un genjutsu que lo volvió un ser inmóvil. Viendo aquello y negándose a la derrota, Menma se giró para estar frente a frente con Kakashi quien dio un respingo al notar las marcas naranjadas que habían aparecido sobre los parpados de su ex alumno; pese a su pierna derecha, el Namikaze hizo frente a Kakashi, Minato y a Sasuke –estos últimos apareciendo en apoyo al Hatake– con la ayuda de la energía natural proveniente de su estado Sannin. Un golpe exacto mandó a Sasuke contra Kakashi hasta hacerlos caer al suelo estrepitosamente para sucesivamente enfrentarse a su padre. El rubio condujo un Kunai contra él y Menma lo detuvo con su mano, que comenzó a sangrar al ser atravesada; cara a cara, ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla silenciosa de miradas.

-¡Detén todo esto de una vez por todas, sin el Kyuubi no podrán vencernos!

-¡Ja! ¿Rendirme ante seres inferiores como ustedes? ¡Antes muerto!

-Entonces no nos dejas más alternativa que obligarte a rendirte.

Minato desapareció ante sus ojos en menos de un parpadeo y recibió sin alguna clase de alerta el enorme golpe que un gigante hecho por mano de Sai en tinta con un aparente maso, arrojándolo metros atrás. Menma chasqueó la lengua cuando aterrizó sobre el terreno, concentrando la energía natural sobre su puño y arremeter así contra sus rivales; sin embargo Hinata se interpuso en su camino, logrando sorprenderlo por su aparición y distrayéndolo para que enviase ese pulso de energía hacia un punto inexacto, destruyendo parte del bosque a la lejanía. Ella lo miró intensamente, casi de la misma forma en que él lo hizo hasta que Hinata pronunció un "lo siento" y efectuó una secuencia de palmadas sobre su pecho para finalizar con un golpe que lo haría caer al suelo frente a ella. El silencio se extendió por el terreno mientras los shinobi se acercaban con cautela a la Hyuuga.

-¿Lo logramos o volverá a…? –Pregunto Sai a Hinata, titubeante.

-No se pondrá de pie, nuestro plan funciono, Menma-kun ahora esta inconsciente.

-¡Bien hecho equipo, la llama de la juventud arde en nuestras almas!

-No me pondría a festejar tan pronto, Kakashi.

Sakura exclamó un gemido de impresión cuando Tobi apareció sobre ellos y se introdujo en el cuerpo del Namikaze quien se puso inmediatamente en pie, ahora con el sharingan plasmado en cada uno de sus orbes. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, su ojo derecho enfocó los del Kyuubi y rompió con el jutsu de Itachi, volviendo loco a la bestia de cola que comenzó a destruir todo cuanto tuviese a su paso; el Kyuubi posiciono una de sus patas sobre ellos y la dejó caer, dejando un enorme cráter en ese sitio, logrando a su vez separar a Sakura del resto del grupo que había retrocedido tras el ataque y que prontamente, sería asediado por la bestia de cola. Sakura se puso en pie frente a Menma a la par en que imponía un kunai frente suyo mientras que el pelinegro ladeaba el rostro y la miraba con total arrogancia.

-¿Enserio pretendes hacerme frente? Ah, lo reconozco: es impresionante cuanta estúpida valentía eres capaz de tener. Hasta ahora has tenido suerte de sobrevivir pero no hay quien te proteja, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer contra este cuerpo. Me será muy fácil eliminarte de una buena vez.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas! Ya has causado demasiado dolor en este mundo, en nuestro mundo y ya va siendo tiempo de que pagues por ello. ¡En este preciso instante te derrotare y saldré de aquí!

Tobi comenzó a correr hacia ella con un kunai en mano y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea, donde el choque de sus armas era lo único que decidiría quién vivía o moría. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras el kunai enemigo rozaba su brazo y abría una herida superficial, siendo ella quien poco a poco comenzaba a perder el ritmo del pelinegro quien no daba tregua, ahora combinando movimientos de taijutsu; Tobi lanzó su kunai a ella y Sakura imitó su acción, los dos shinobi corrieron contra el otro y se enfrentaron cara a cara, luego de que los dos bloqueasen los puños del otro. Una ronca risa provino de los labios del chico, desconcertándola.

-Niña estúpida… No importa cuanto lo intentes, ni cuánto entrenes ni cuanta convicción tengas por pelear en causas perdidas: _Tú no eres Sakura Hime_ , no eres ni un tercio de lo que tú alterna es. ¿Crees que cuando vuelvas tus compañeros te reconocerán como un igual? ¿Crees que realmente eres un shinobi? ¡No eres nada, Sakura Haruno, nada! Eres solo una buena para nada que siempre estará tras sus pasos, sabes que jamás podrás ser la gran guerrera que Hime es en este mundo y lo sabes… Sabes que aunque lo intentes siempre serás inútil… _**Débil…**_ -Sakura ensanchó sus ojos y su cuerpo se paralizo; Tobi supo que la tenía donde quería. Acercó su rostro a ella.-… _Pobre, ingenua y vulnerable niña_. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda llenar el vacío de tu alma, nada que aleje esa frustración y el dolor solo irá en aumento. Aun si vuelves a tu mundo _, ¿Qué espera ahí para ti, que no sea la frialdad de la soledad?_ ¿Qué más allá de tu debilidad puede estar esperándote tras el espejo del Rikkudou? Si vuelves jamás podrás andar a la par con Naruto y Sasuke; jamás podrás aspirar a ser lo que tu alterna es y lo peor es que eso no puedes borrarlo… ¿Aunque te gustaria, cierto? _**Olvídalo todo.**_

-E-Eso no… Y-Yo…

-El dolor, la tristeza, la frustración y el miedo; deja que las dolorosas memorias de tu vida se diluyan de ti, que se marchen. Tu mundo, tus amigos y seres queridos, olvídalo todo y a todos. –Sus sharingan comenzaron a girar, Sakura no podía despegar sus orbes de ellos.- Olvida quien fuiste o quien quisiste ser y que no vuelvan a atarte a la miseria de una vida que no merece ser vivida… _Olvida, Sakura y no vuelvas a despertar jamás._

El brillo de sus orbes jade se desvaneció de inmediato y su cuerpo languideció, cayendo secamente al suelo, como si el alma de aquella joven se hubiese desvanecido en el poder de los ojos Uchiha. "Menma" la observó por largos segundos, complacido de su perfecto don de la manipulación y habiendo comprobado que ella había resultado ser una presa fácil de su genjutsu, alzó su mano y con su técnica ocular, Kamui, apareció ante sí una barra oscura que pronto empuñó dispuesto a usar a la pelirosa como un tiro al blanco. Justo cuando su mano estuvo a punto de caer, Sasuke cayó ágilmente algunos metros suyos y realizó sellos, inhalando aire para lanzar así una enorme bola de fuego contra él; una vez que Tobi se alejó, apresuro sus pasos hacia Sakura, inclinándose para así poder levantar un poco su cuerpo y observar como los orbes de la Haruno no parecían tener vida. Sasuke activó su sharingan e intentó romper con el genjutsu sobre ella pero no hubo reacción alguna contraria a la actual.

-¿Qué hiciste…? ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Sakura?!

-Nada en especial… Una de mis especialidades es encontrar la debilidad de las personas y manipularlas a mi beneficio, ella no fue un reto en lo absoluto, solo tuve que darle un ligero empujón. –Sasuke gruñó, sus ojos ardían con ira.- Sin importar cuán poderoso o mejor sea tu sharingan del mío, mientras ella no lo desee, jamás podrá despertar y eventualmente morirá. En ese lugar no siente pena ni dolor, ¿Por qué habría de querer regresar a un lugar donde experimenta todo eso y más?

-¡Porque es aquí donde ella ha de experimentar la felicidad de nuevo, shannaro!

Tobi giró rápidamente su rostro y sus orbes sharingan se ensancharon, impresionado de la ver a los cinco kages por sobre la estructura semi-destruida del templo, siendo seguidos por varios ninjas de las distintas naciones que prontamente le rodearon. Sasuke recostó a Sakura de nuevo en el suelo y se puso en pie, dispuesto a pelear contra el impostor; "Menma" gesticuló lleno de enojo y con un grito, la bestia de colas desapareció para regresar al cuerpo de su amo. Los shinobi, los kages y Sasuke sintieron la superficie bajo sus pies temblar ante el poder que ahora había recibido el cuerpo del jinchuriki mientras que los ojos sharingan de su enemigo brillaban con deseos de venganza y muerte. Un par de movimientos de mano y tras el jinchuriki, la gran estatua del gedo mazou comenzó a emerger de la tierra. Muchos shinobi quisieron evitar que Tobi continuará con su plan pero incluso el Raikage fue repelido por la fuerza rojiza del chakra del Kyuubi que comenzaba a emerger del Namikaze. Sasuke estuvo tentado a utilizar el poco chakra que le quedaba para convocar de nuevo a Susano, hasta que sus ojos vieron a una persona pasar totalmente inadvertida por el villano dentro de "Menma".

-¡Este es su fin! ¡Su preciado mundo dejara de existir para siempre! –Un destello de chakra alertó sus sentidos tardíamente.

-¡Eso no pasara, Shannaro!

El grito de batalla de aquella mujer hizo eco en el lugar mientras todos observaban impresionados como Sakura Haruno habría de aparecer sorpresivamente por detrás del enemigo, impactando un golpe directo sobre su rostro; todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para los ojos de Sasuke, quien no pudo evitar emular la imagen de su Hime al ver la fuerza de Sakura dar de lleno contra la cara de su ex compañero, luego, tan rápido como la luz, el cuerpo del jinchuriki salió disparado con una fuerza descomunal nunca antes vista, arrojándolo al sentido contrario de la pelirosa y chocando fuertemente contra el suelo, abriendo un enorme cráter donde su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, temblorosa y sudaba a mares pero manteniéndose firme tras su golpe hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y trastabilló, siendo prontamente apoyada por Sasuke, que le sonrió aliviado de verla recuperada de aquel trance. Una luz fue emitida del cuerpo de Menma, dejando emerger a Tobi fuera de él.

-Es imposible… ¿Cómo es que saliste del genjutsu?

-Nunca debiste subestimarme, idiota. Puede que el genjutsu del sharingan sea poderoso… Pero yo soy la mejor kunoichi de mi generación en detectar y romper cualquier ilusión. Has perdido, Tobi.

-Hn, puede que crean que me han vencido pero está fue tan solo la batalla inicial, la guerra sigue su curso, querida, harías bien en recordarlo. Una vez que tenga al primer mundo en mi poder, no dudaré en venir tras de ustedes.

El enmascarado desapareció en una serie de espirales mientras el gedo mazo se desvanecía en una nube de humo con la misma rapidez con que algunos de los ninjas que acompañaban a los kages, se reunían en torno al inconsciente Menma y sellaban su, de por sí, limitado chakra. En silencio pero con una rotunda victoria, la batalla en el templo de Ise había terminado.


	6. Chapter 5

Menma abrió sus ojos con lentitud, topándose con el cielo aun oscurecido por sobre su cabeza y pronto recordó el porqué de su aparente cansancio y fatiga: La pelea había terminado. Largó un suspiro de alivio al sentir su cuerpo realmente suyo, por lo que parecía, el otro sujeto dentro de él y que era amado por el Kyuubi no aparecería de nuevo para tomar su libertad; aunque por un momento su pecho se llenó de un vacío enorme al comprender que sin él, solo era un caparazón lleno de sufrimiento y dolor que no podría cometer los actos que él otro hacía pero que tampoco podría impedir que la culpa se adentrara en su alma ante tantos destrozos que hizo en toda su juventud. Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que fue consciente de esa doble personalidad autodestructiva, que quería deshacerse de ella para no dañar a la gente que le era preciada y a pesar de que falló en ello, ese deseo siempre estuvo presente al querer morir…

Pero ahora, ¿Que quedaba de él que volvía a sentir el peso de su soledad? ¿Qué quedaba de su persona, tan rota y dolida, más allá del peso eterno de la culpa?

Apretó sus manos unidas sobre su regazo por las muñecas con un par de sogas bañadas en chakra y apretó las mandíbulas con pesar, sintiéndose miserable de volver a ser tan consciente y débil como en su niñez. Menma pensó sucesivamente que tal vez aún le quedaba una oportunidad para incentivar a sus enemigos a terminar con su vida de porquería. Intentó levantarse pero únicamente logró quedar sentado en el enorme cráter del golpe que Sakura le daría, al parecer los sellos que le colocaron lo había imposibilitado de cualquier intento por seguir con sus planes; alzando su mirada se observó totalmente rodeado por los dos primeros grupos de ninjas que le hicieron frente, frunció el ceño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos impares con sutil esperanza.

-¿Y bien, que están esperando? Este es el momento preciso para terminar conmigo antes de que logre encontrar el modo de librarme de estas ataduras y decida matarlos. Aprovechen su tiempo…

-Eso no va a pasar, ninguna de las personas aquí tiene la intención de matarte. Vamos a llevarte a Konoha y esta vez no podrás evitarlo.

Sakura dio unos pasos al frente acompañada de Sasuke mientras hablaba, ambos apoyando su peso el uno en el otro: Sasuke al pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre sus femeninos hombros y ella a su vez, le sujetaba por la cintura. Menma los observó silenciosamente algunos segundos, más concretamente a la pelirosa y sonrió con total ironía.

-¿Sigues con esa idea absurda de que puedes salvarme? Sí que eres estúpida, mujer. Aun si me llevas a la aldea, los altos mandos de las naciones y de Konoha irán tras mi cabeza; no importa por donde lo mires, el resultado es el mismo: al final voy a morir y no puedes hacer algo contra eso.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

El sonido de la bofetada que recibió resonó en todo el lugar, aunque para Menma no existió otra cosa más que la sorpresa que tuvo al ver a Hinata abrazándolo fuertemente de rodillas a él.

-N-No digas esas cosas de nuevo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Hinata?

-Todo este tiempo he estado observándote, intentando alcanzarte y volverme fuerte para poder estar a tu lado. Yo sabía de tu amor por Hime, de tu lazo con Sasuke y eso me hizo entender que posiblemente jamás podría acompañarte como deseaba pero incluso con eso… _Me decidí a amarte en silencio_. Siempre admiré tu fortaleza ante las adversidades, tu esfuerzo por hacer que todos vieran el verdadero valor que tenías más allá de esa criatura que llevas en tu interior, ¡Deseaba de todo corazón que la aldea viera la gran persona que eras! Tenía fe en que lograrías hacerlo… -Menma entrecerró su mirada en torno a ella al sentir su hombro mojándose con sus lágrimas.- Pero todo cambió y aun así seguí creyendo que tú no te darías por vencido. Pero la oscuridad ganó la batalla y sufrí por ti, porque no entendí cómo fue que eso paso, y sufrí por mi… _Por qué no tenía el poder suficiente para ayudarte._ Por años nuestros amigos y yo nos hemos culpado por dejarte, éramos tan cobardes como para intentar algo tras tantos pesares y dejamos de pelear por miedo a fallar otra vez. Pero ahora…

-Ahora al fin comprendimos que no queremos que alguien tan preciado sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo una vez más. Eres alguien importante para todos, Menma-kun… No podemos dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

-Kakashi-sempai tiene razón, ni los bellos lienzos que pintó pudieran decirlo mejor. Es cierto que mi integración a tu equipo fue poco antes de que te marcharas pero tú me enseñaste lo importante de los lazos que compartimos con las personas a nuestro alrededor. ¡Es por eso que ahora deberías entender el por qué nosotros no queremos perder nuestra conexión contigo! –En los ojos de Menma se reveló su temor.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, no puedo hacerlo… No puedo volver incluso si lo deseo. E-El mal que llevo dentro, ¡esa persona no me dejara regresar! Solo terminaré por hacer más daño y no quiero eso, _no de nuevo_. Konoha y el mundo me odian aún más que al principio, ellos no me perdonarán nunca ni siquiera ustedes pueden negar que sienten un rencor por mi persona debido a todo lo malo que he hecho hasta ahora… ¡Debo morir! Por favor, terminen conmigo… Es tarde para esto.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron brevemente, ¿Pero que decirle para que entendiera? ¿Qué palabras debían usar para que él se permitiera salir de la oscuridad? Para sorpresa de todos, Minato se encaminó al pelinegro y se inclinó hasta posar su mano sobre la cabellera del jinchuriki quien no evitó observarlo con total confusión y pánico en sus orbes, asustado cómo lo hubiese estado la primera vez que cometió un error. Por primera vez para todos los que conocían al Namikaze mayor, aquellos ojos azules expresaron el verdadero afecto y pesar que sentía hacia su hijo perdido.

-Sé que es difícil olvidar el dolor y sé también que no te perdonaras fácilmente por todo lo que has hecho. Es cierto que has cometido errores pero todos aquí también lo hemos hecho. Pero si en verdad lo intentas, si en verdad te arrepientes de ello, estoy seguro de que los demás logran entenderte y entonces, poco a poco, las heridas irán sanando. Será un proceso difícil pero no vamos a abandonarte, te apoyaremos en esto. Aún hay tiempo para remediar las cosas, todos ellos están esperando para ayudarte a llegar a casa, así que no intentes dejarnos porque en esta ocasión no te dejaremos marchar tan fácilmente otra vez. Déjanos ayudarte, Menma, ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes darte la oportunidad de que intentemos comenzar nuevamente desde cero contigo a nuestro lado?

-Yo… Y-Yo no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… -Minato le sonrió.

-Solo hay una cosa que hacer: Es tiempo de volver a casa, _hijo_.

El sentimiento que arremetió contra su cuerpo fue indescriptible, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue a ponerse a llorar como un pequeño niño frente a todos mientras sus labios enunciaban un constante "lo siento", sujetándose fuertemente a Hinata que se sujetó a él con más confianza y recibiendo prontamente la calidez de los brazos de su padre, aferrándose sobre ambos, dándole el consuelo que tanto hubiese esperado desde su niñez. Con una inminente alegría, Kakashi, Sai e incluso Sasuke se unieron al abrazo que terminó por volverse uno colectivo entre los regaños de Minato y las amenazas de Hinata. Sakura observó todo algunos metros atrás acompañada de Itachi y el resto de Akatsuki, que no paraban de soltar exclamaciones de lo ridículo y cursi que la situación terminó por ser; sus orbes jade se humedecieron ante la escena que presenciaba, emocionada y feliz de que al final, los sentimientos de todos pudieran tocar el dañado corazón de Menma para hacerlo regresar a ese chico al que todos ellos apreciaban.

Giró sobre su propio eje y vio que a su alrededor, nadie de los ninjas de la roca, la arena y el resto de las naciones miraba a Menma con el terror y el odio con que lo hubiesen hecho anteriormente. En los rostros de esos hombres existía un extraño gesto de alivio y consuelo, cómo si en su interior se activase un mecanismo de confort al ver que su constante motivo de conflicto había terminado; Sakura se topó con la mirada de su tío y sonrió, anchamente y sin restricciones, porque en el aura que giraba en torno al devastado campo no era un aire de odio ni rencor, sino un ambiente en el que reposaba la comprensión, el perdón, la tranquilidad y el compromiso de todos por comenzar a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. La posibilidad de una guerra le pareció lejana, en su interior Sakura supo que aquel mundo al fin podría andar por el camino correcto y prosperar.

 _Entonces cerró sus ojos y su mente perdió la noción del momento con la imagen de Sakura Hime en su mente._

.

 **Road to Ninja: Paradox of War**

 _ **Capítulo 4: Nubes negras de mal augurio.**_

.

 _Sus sentidos se encendieron repentinamente con el sonido a su alrededor, el suelo a sus pies temblaba y pronto, Sakura bajó la vista para ver cómo sus pies eran alcanzados por una oleada de agua. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el interior de alguna cueva, hecho que la hizo fruncir el ceño al no poder comprender en qué momento fue que había llegado a ese lugar. Un temblor más la hizo tambalear hasta dejar una de sus rodillas postradas al suelo como soporte y una enorme onda de calor golpeó su cuerpo, casi con la misma velocidad con que lo hizo el polvo a sus espaldas; Sakura se giró rápidamente y entrecerró sus ojos para distinguir a un cuarteto de individuos enfrentándose entre ellos en medio del humo, ninguno de ellos parecía reparar en su presencia en lo absoluto y ella no pudo reconocerlos hasta que la interferencia de polvo se desvaneció. Ante sus ojos pudo ver claramente al antiguo sirviente de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, haciendo frente a un revivido Uchiha Itachi, mismo que era acompañado por Sasuke Uchiha y su alterna Sakura Hime; la impresión y la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo al verla se expresó a través de sus cuerdas vocales._

 _-¡Sakura-san!_

 _Hime giró su cuerpo hacia sus espaldas, ensanchando sus ojos ante la impresión de verla en ese lugar._

 _-¡Ustedes dos, tengan cuidado!_

 _El grito de Itachi alertó del nuevo ataque del enemigo, siendo esta una oscura esfera que se iluminó repentinamente emitiendo un chirrido tan fuerte y persistente que penetró directamente en el cerebro de los partidarios a favor de la alianza. Sakura cerró sus ojos a medida que esa luz se volvió más intensa y exclamó un grito, llamando el nombre del hombre que amaba, viendo como el Susano comenzaba a desvanecerse y dejándolo sin ninguna protección ante un Kabuto que corría con dirección a él._

 _._

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura abrió sus ojos repentinamente mientras parte de su cuerpo se incorporaba y su mano se mantenía fijamente alzada hacia el frente, justo donde pudo ver al Uchiha vengador reposar algunos minutos atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor de su frente solo era comparable con la cantidad de temor que tenía en su interior; bajó su mano lentamente y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que aún se encontraba en las afueras de la guarida de Menma. Justo cuando estaba por ponerse en pie, una mano la detuvo al colocarse por sobre su frente. Tsunade la miró con alivio mientras inspeccionaba su temperatura.

-No pareces tener fiebre… ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

-A-Algo así. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy…?

-Te desmayaste, al parecer gastaste una gran cantidad de chakra para regresar por ti misma luego de caer en aquel genjutsu. Eres buena con ese aspecto pero el sharingan no deja de tener un poder extraordinario que no cualquiera puede enfrentar. A decir verdad, esperábamos que durmieras por mucho tiempo pero no han pasado ni cuatro horas desde entonces.

Sakura asintió ligeramente mientras se incorporaba sobre lo que parecía ser una simple manta bajo su cuerpo, al estar de pie, agradeció a Tsunade con una reverencia y sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde podía sentir el chakra de su tío. Sakura se detuvo frente a una improvisada tienda y al introducirse, prontamente fue envuelta en los brazos de su tío alterno bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi, Minato e Itachi. La pelirosa soltó una risilla al escucharlo medio sollozar y se separó de él, acariciando su mejilla con cariño después.

-Por Kami, por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-No tienes tanta suerte, Saku-chan, no puedes librarte tan fácilmente de mí, ¿entiendes? Es un alivio saber que llegamos a tiempo para detener los planes de Tobi.

-Aún es pronto para decir eso. No sabemos en lo absoluto su paradero. –Dijo Itachi.

-Por el momento, es vital que Konoha asegure este lugar y sus tesoros. Después de todo este lugar es sagrado y lo que reside aquí, debe ser tratado con el mayor respeto que se pueda. Además de sacar el espejo fuera de esa cueva oculta para facilitar el acceso de Sakura a él.

Itachi y Kakashi asintieron al Hokage para sucesivamente proceder a retirarse, sin embargo, Minato encaminó sus pasos justo frente a Sakura y la miró intensamente por algunos segundos hasta que hizo algo que dejó impactados a los presentes. Los orbes de la pelirosa se ensancharon mientras su cara se sobreponía al hombro del jounnin, quien le mantenía atrapada en un simple abrazo. El Namikaze se separó de ella pero la mantuvo sujeta por los hombros, en sus ojos azules, Sakura no pudo encontrar el odio y la tristeza que siempre habría recibido de aquellos orbes.

-Lo siento… Siento tanto haberme comportado tan mal contigo.

-No debe disculparse por nada, Minato-san, entiendo perfectamente su sentir de aquel momento y espero de todo corazón que usted y Sakura Hime hagan las pases. Creo que ahora usted también comprende que lo que pasó no fue culpa de mi alterna, así que por favor, dele una oportunidad cuando regrese. Ella. Seguramente se sentirá aliviada de saber que la familia de su mejor amigo no la odia.

-Lo haré, me disculpare apropiadamente con ella también. Es vergonzoso pero fui totalmente infantil de culparla por lo que sucedió con mi hijo… Pero no te imaginas lo difícil que fue darme cuenta del mal padre que fui. Creo que todos nos volvimos una masa de idiotas. –Sakura rió ante la comparación.- De cualquier forma quiero que sepas que estoy realmente agradecido de lo que has hecho no solo por Konoha sino también por mi hijo y por Sakura-Hime… Ahora veo que tu viaje realmente tenía el propósito de hacernos despertar y comenzar a luchar por lo que tiene salvación.

Sakura sonrió al verlo marcharse junto a su sensei y el líder de akatsuki, dejándola sola con Riosuke que únicamente acarició su cabellera. Sucesivamente el Hokage provisional comenzó a andar fuera de la tienda nuevamente, incitando a Sakura a seguirle con una dirección en específico. Sakura observó que a su alrededor únicamente se encontraban ninjas de la hoja.

-¿Dónde está el resto de los shinobi que venían de otras aldeas?

-Han vuelto a casa junto a sus Kages, ahora que hemos terminado con esta amenaza, se decidió que Konoha se haría cargo de mantener el control de esto. Sin embargo te complacerá saber que hemos firmado un tratado de alianza que asegurará que las naciones dejen de pelear entre ellas y comiencen a participar una con la otra en armonía.

-¡Qué maravilla! Parece que todo comienza con buena pinta. –Riosuke se detuvo frente al puente donde hubiese estado atrapada alguna vez.

-No del todo… El camino que nos espera para seguir hacia un futuro estable aun depende de nuestras acciones del presente. Hay personas a las que les costara más trabajo que a otras. Especialmente a Menma, él es quien está más afectado de todos los que estamos aquí.

Sakura alzó la mirada y sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad al jinchuriki, quien permanecía sentado a orillas del puente de madera rojiza mientras era acompañado por Hinata, que acariciaba la cabellera oscura del muchacho al estar su cabeza apoyada contra su regazo. Una sonrisa se estiró por sus labios, feliz de que los sentimientos de la Hyuuga al fin alcanzasen el corazón de Menma y que este, a su vez, comenzara a darle la oportunidad de reparar su destrozado interior. Con una última mirada, Sakura volvió a andar detrás de su tío que fue conduciéndola al interior del casi destruido templo, donde notó un constante movimiento de shinobi que cargaban cosas de un lado a otro y removían escombros. Sus orbes jade parpadearon con rapidez al distinguir la cabellera oscura de Sasuke algunos metros adelante, acompañado de Karin, misma que conversaba animadamente con Hikari la sacerdotisa; dejando a su tío tras suyo, Sakura apresuró su paso y se inclinó una vez frente a ellos, procediendo a analizar con ojos médicos los moretones en el cuerpo de la peli castaña.

-Ese bastardo… Por Kami, siento no haber podido evitar esto, Hikari-san.

-No debes sentir culpa, al contrario, es gracias a tu intervención en los ideales de estas personas que este mundo se ha salvado de la destrucción. Tobi está acorralado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que falle por completo, aunque es preciso traer de regreso a tu alterna y enviarte de vuelta. Y para eso, debemos ir donde el espejo reposa, ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa.

-Bueno, es una alegría saber que la pelo de chicle regresará a su mundo y esta locura terminará, pero en tu estado, dudo mucho que seas capaz de andar hasta las cavernas bajo el recinto… No son heridas graves pero es preferente que tu cuerpo descanse antes de obligarlo a realizar cualquier clase de movimiento, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo inactivo.

-No hay problema con eso, Karin-san, ya tengo todo arreglado. –Dijo Riosuke, señalando a su espalda.

Sakura observó al grupo de ninjas que colocaban lentamente el espejo enorme del Rikkudou sobre el suelo, encajando perfectamente en el sitio donde anteriormente ella hubiese visto el trono central de aquella habitación. Contra todo pronóstico, Hikari se puso en pie y avanzó al espejo a paso lento y constantes tropiezos hasta que sus manos tocaron el objeto mítico y este comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo ante su contacto. Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a la sacerdotisa, observando algunos pasos por detrás la asombrosa aura de poder que giraba en torno a esa mujer; Hikari se puso en pie y giró sutilmente su cuerpo para después estirar una de sus manos hacia Sakura sin despegar la otra del cristal.

-¿Lo has abierto?

-Aun no. Dado a que mi otro yo de aquel mundo a muerto, no existe un médium para atraer a tu alterna a esta cámara y realizar el cambio. Por suerte aun existo y he recolectado el poder suficiente para abrir el portal de ambos lados por una sola vez, así que no existirá margen de error: una vez se abra el portal, ambas deberán cruzar lo más pronto posible. –Sakura asintió titubeantemente mientras sus pasos la acercaban al cristal.- Dado a que el tiempo que podré mantener el portal abierto será muy corto, necesito que Sakura Hime encuentre el sitio donde su lado de espejo reside y para ello necesito tu ayuda. Podría contactarme con ella pero eso solo gastaría el poder que conseguí para enviarlas de regreso…

-Ya veo. Si el espejo es un médium, puede que funcione de la misma forma a un nivel mental o espiritual… En ese caso y si mi hipótesis no falla, Sakura-chan podría ser capaz de ponerse en contacto con Sakura Hime. ¿No es así?

-En efecto, Sasuke-kun, no esperaba menos de un descendiente Uchiha.

-Pues será como usted esperaba, señorita sacerdotisa, pero créame que pasará mucho tiempo para ver a este vago decir cosas tan inteligentes como esas otra vez. –Sasuke miró a Riosuke con enojo.

-¡Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre usted, viejo _Bakasuke-Sama!_

-¡¿A quién llamas viejo, mocoso inútil, shannaro?!

Con un suspiro, Hikari indicó a Sakura que posase sus manos sobre el cristal; la pelirosa miró su propio reflejo titubeante y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Recuerdas cómo hacías para ponerte en contacto con ella mediante los sueños? Pues básicamente es lo mismo, aunque no necesitaras dormir para entrar al mundo de las ideas. Solo concéntrate, piensa en tu otro yo y llámala… Llama su nombre y guíala, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Sakura le miró silenciosamente por segundos para luego asentir con firmeza y volcar su mirada de vuelta al espejo; cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a vaciar su mente de toda imagen que no fuera la de Sakura Hime en aquella pelea contra Kabuto. Sakura apretó los párpados y frunció ligeramente el ceño, no podía fallar, no ahora que ambas estaban tan cerca de poder volver a casa… _No ahora que ella había visto a Sasuke otra vez._ Sin proponérselo, unió su frente al cristal y en su mente proclamó el nombre de su alterna una y otra vez mientras a sus espaldas, Sasuke, Riosuke, Karin y la sacerdotisa observaban todo desde una distancia prudente. El silencio fue extenso en sus oídos, pronto comenzó a dejar de sentir su alrededor y solo su respiración, lenta y acompasada, daba un sonido que percibir a sus oídos mientras intentaba llevar su voz al otro lado del espejo.

 _-Responde, por favor… Hime-sama..._

 _ **Y fue entonces que su voz llegó a su objetivo…**_

 _ **Al mundo no alternativo.**_

Sus orbes jade se estrecharon sutilmente, humedeciendose, reprimiendo a su interior de sentir la más mínima debilidad de llanto y dolor luego de ver aquella escena. Parpadeó rápidamente y observó fijamente a Sasuke, quien seguía de pie algunos metros frente suyo viendo el cuerpo en el que alguna vez el alma de su hermano mayor fuese convocado por Yakushi Kabuto, mismo que ahora reposaba inmóvil metros más atrás, bajo el influjo del Izanami de Itachi. Moviendo su cabeza negativamente, Hime se decidió por encaminarse al Uchiha para comenzar a buscar el lugar donde el espejo residía y entonces, una voz llamó su nombre; sus sentidos reconocieron totalmente a la dueña de aquella voz, llevándola a soltar un grito que aturdió al Uchiha y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-¿Pero qué rayos te sucede ahora?

-¿No puedes escucharla? S-Su voz… ¿Realmente no puedes? –Él la miró completamente confundido.

-No, no puedo. Anteriormente te distrajiste porque según tú habías visto a alguien detrás nuestro y ahora dices escuchar una voz… ¿Quieres explicarme de que se trata esto?

-Ya lo haré luego, ahora debemos movernos. Sígueme…

Sasuke estuvo por rebatir, cuando la de cabello rosado comenzó a andar presurosamente hacia la oscuridad más allá dentro de la caverna, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle algunos pasos por detrás. Gruñó algunas maldiciones luego de que sus demandas fuesen inaudibles por la Haruno que andaba por la oscuridad como si supiese exactamente por donde ir a la par en que susurraba distintas palabras a alguien no existente y que le dejaban cada vez más claro, el hecho de que esa mujer estaba loca. Deteniéndose, ambos pudieron observar un enorme muro de roca sólida que impidió su camino, dejando que la molestia de Sasuke fuese en aumento.

-Hn, ¿y bien? ¿Qué se supone que buscas? Este pasadizo es un camino sin salida.

-No estoy buscando una salida, Uchiha, sino una entrada.

-¿Una entrada? Con un demonio… No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez. –Siseó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Lo encontré!

Con un sonido hueco y una breve expulsión de polvo, la aparente pared que impidiese su paso comenzó a temblar, deslizándose lentamente para abrir un pasadizo nuevo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sasuke; una vez que el camino estuvo listo para continuar, Sakura giró su vista brevemente a Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios para sucesivamente, palmear su mejilla, encaminandose prontamente a la oscuridad del pasadizo. A su espalda, el pelinegro únicamente pudo lanzar un gruñido de molestia contenida. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos cuando llegaron a una especie de cámara oculta y que, dada a la reciente batalla, era pobremente iluminada por algunos recovecos sobre su estructura; pasos lentos llevaron a los jóvenes shinobi hacia el frente, pasando al costado de grandes tesoros y gavetas de libros antiguos, hasta que la pelirosa se detuvo justo frente a un artefacto que sobresalía del resto por su tamaño. Ante sus ojos, un enorme espejo se alzó algunos metros frente a ellos, irónicamente reluciente pese al ambiente de abandono que lo rodeaba; Sasuke examinó el objeto desde su posición, entrecerrando sus ojos al distinguir una parte del cristal incompleta.

-Hn. Así que es de esta cosa de donde provienen la esfera que Tobi utilizó aquella vez…

-Ya estoy aquí.

 _-"Si, te veo… ¿Y tú, puedes verme ahora?"_

Sasuke dio un respingo ante el eco de esa voz a la par en que su cuerpo se tensaba y empuñaba nuevamente su espada frente suyo, observando con su sharingan activado a su alrededor, buscando al sujeto de quien proviniese esa voz. La hija del Hokage le miró rápidamente y con un breve movimiento de mano, le indicó que se tranquilizase mientras encaminaba sus pasos hasta situarse frente al cristal del espejo; ella alzó su mano y su palma reposó sobre el pálido cristal, produciendo una breve reacción luminosa en la superficie del mismo. Aquel objeto que no habría podido reflejar nada desde el momento en que lo vieron cambió, mostrándoles lo que yacía tras suyo, a la espera de ser descubierto. El repiqueteo del metal contra el suelo fue rápido, casi del mismo modo en que los ojos carmesí se abrieron con impresión al reconocer a la persona que reposaba del otro lado del cristal y que apoyaba su mano justo en el mismo sentido en que Sakura-Hime lo hacía.

 _Ahí estaba ella, la verdadera Sakura Haruno de su mundo._

 _ **Mundo Alterno**_

La boca de Karin se abrió sin preámbulo mientras Riosuke y Sasuke observaba lo que el cristal reflejaba hacia ellos con sorpresa absoluta, impresionados hasta el punto de no poder moverse o pronunciar palabras. Hikari ensanchó su sonrisa al verlos y volvió su vista de nuevo al frente, donde Sakura se encontraba frente a frente de nueva cuenta con su alterna, que tras parpadear un par de veces, emuló una breve carcajada que resonó en todo el recinto.

 _-"Te veo, Sakura-chan y también te escucho perfectamente."_

-E-En verdad, funcionó… ¡Funcionó, pudiste encontrarlo!

 _-"Eso sin duda, aunque gran parte de ello fue gracias a ti. De hecho, Sasuke y yo ya habíamos planeado dejar la búsqueda, hasta que escuché tu voz guiándome hasta este lugar."_

-E-Espera… ¿Dijiste, Sasuke y yo? –Sakura Hime volvió a reír.

 _-"¿Por qué no hechas un vistazo? Está justo detrás mío."_

Sus orbes jade se desviaron sutilmente tras la imagen de Hime y se topó con la fija mirada de Sasuke, tan oscura y penetrante como siempre había sido desde su niñez; Sakura sintió su cuerpo tiritar, sintiendo una grata sensación de alivio recorrer cada célula en su cuerpo al verlo de nuevo. Él pareció removerse solo un poco en su lugar mientras su gesticulación mostraba una confusa expresión al mirarla y solo entonces, Sakura notó la calidez de sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿ Cuando fue desde la última vez que lloró por él? Su cabeza realizó un movimiento de negación mientras sus manos limpiaban las lágrimas de su rostro y sus labios se extendían hasta formar una breve sonrisa; metros tras suyo, Riosuke pudo notar como el casanova Uchiha apretaba sus manos hasta volverlas puño sin despegar su mirada de su verdadera sobrina, temblando sutilmente entre la impaciencia y la emoción de volverla a ver. Hime soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle socarronamente.

 _-"¿Qué te parece? Se suponía que te sorprendería, nunca creí que te pondrías a llorar como una bebita. Aunque no te culpo, este Uchiha es tan grosero y frívolo, que realmente dan ganas de llorar."_ –El vengador emitió un gruñido, fijando su mirada ahora en ella.- _"Si te preguntas el porqué de su presencia aquí, eso se debe a que actualmente está apoyando a la alianza contra Tobi… Claro, con una serie de arreglos pero es un hecho que él estará de su lado hasta que termine la guerra."_

-No sé qué decir. Aun me cuesta creer que Sasuke-kun en realidad está ahí, contigo, ayudándonos cuando él dijo…

 _-"Me imagino a lo que te refieres pero puedo asegurarte que por el momento, Sasuke ha dejado de lado esa idea. Yo hice un tratado con él luego de que llegue a tu mundo y tras una serie de eventos, digamos que una persona especial para él le ha hecho ver algunos aspectos en su ¨maléfico plan¨ que no había formulado anteriormente. Es un poco complicado, pero te lo explicarán con más calma luego de que regreses a casa."_

-No quisiera romper su charla pero debemos realizar el cambio, antes de que se agote mi poder. –Sakura Hime frunció el ceño a la sacerdotisa.

 _-"Maldita mujer… Ya era hora de que dieras la cara y comenzaras a cumplir tu parte del trato. ¡Prácticamente hemos sido nosotras las que hicimos todo tu trabajo! Todos esos sueños… Kami, juró que pateare tu trasero una vez vuelva."_

-¡Uff! Sería mejor que cuide su lengua, o posiblemente decida cambiar de opinión y dejarlas a ambas tal como están.

 _-"¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? ¡Eres una…!"_

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos, shannaro! Pueden discutir cuanto quieran pero una guerra se está llevando a cabo en mi mundo y si no es mucha molestia, quisiera volver de una jodida vez y terminar con el desgraciado que comenzó todo esto. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar los reclamos para después y continuar con esto? –Ambas mujeres soltaron un bufido para sucesivamente mostrarse serias y calmadas.- Hikari-san podra abrir ambos lados del cristal para permitirnos cambiar de lugar por breve tiempo. Deberemos movernos, dado al esfuerzo que requiere para ella hacer esto sin su otro yo, no hay cabida para el más mínimo error. Sino, posiblemente quedamos atrapadas para siempre en otro sitio distinto a nuestro hogar. ¿Entiendes?

 _-"Lo hago. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Hagámoslo entonces!"_

-De acuerdo, necesitaré algunos minutos para realizar la canalización de mi energía para poder abrir el portal. Tienen tiempo para despedirse de sus acompañantes si así lo desean, ya que una vez crucen, jamás volverán a verse de nuevo. Aprovechen su tiempo, niñas…

Sakura miró con titubeo a su alterna y después, corrió con prisa escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Riosuke, Sasuke y Karin, quienes ya le miraban con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. La Uzumaki se acercó a ella y le dio un breve abrazo, para sucesivamente retirarse del lugar sin una palabra más por decir; Riosuke fue el siguiente en tomarla en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Sakura por la ternura que ese hombre era capaz de expresar hacia ella pese a no ser su verdadera sobrina. Una vez que el Haruno le soltó, sus orbes jade se enfocaron en el Uchiha alterno quien le sonrió de medio lado con sinceridad a la par en que extendía, titubeantemente su mano derecha a ella, esperando que Sakura hiciera lo mismo y estrecharon sus manos en alguna clase de despedida muy formal. En un salto, la pelirosa se echó sobre él, atrapandolo en un sorpresivo abrazo que rompió totalmente con las defensas del casanova que con un gesto de tristeza le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo; Sasuke no podía hablar, pero esperaba que en su abrazo, ella pudiese sentir que estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho durante su estancia en su mundo.

Los orbes jade de la princesa de Konoha los observaba desde el otro lado del espejo con una breve sonrisa, sintiéndose extraña al percatarse de que no tenía ni una pizca de celos ante su cercanía con charasuke; de algún modo, era capaz de ver que esos dos habían establecido un lazo que no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto romántico, sino con la amistad que ella en algún momento compartió con Menma en su juventud. Girando su cuerpo hacia el sentido contrario, pudo ver al Uchiha acercándose lentamente hacia ella hasta detenerse a su lado, observando la escena que se desarrollaba en el mundo alterno. Sasuke frunció brevemente el ceño, sin despegar su vista de su verdadera compañera de equipo y eso provocó una risa de la alterna Haruno.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en especial. Solo me preguntaba si algún día serías capaz de hacer algo así con ella… Seguramente Sakura-chan sería la más feliz de recibir un abrazo tuyo como bienvenida.

-¡Tsk! No digas tonterías.

-Nunca digas nunca, Uchiha. Puede que por ahora te sientas cómodo ocultando tus sentimientos pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente a ello y ya no podrás seguir aparentando que nada ni nadie te es prescindible… No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que pienses, sea lo que sea que planees hacer a partir de hoy, estoy segura de que el destino te llevará de vuelta por el sendero que alguna vez abandonaste. Y el que estés aquí no es más que una muestra de que terminaré por tener razón, después de todo, ¿Por qué parece que eres el único aquí que no desea irse? ¿Por qué habrías de seguirme sin un contrato de por medio para salvar a Sakura-chan? Sería bueno para ti pensar en ello, Uchiha, algunas veces ni el hombre más controlado y calculador puede hacer a un lado a sus emociones una vez que las reconoce como tal.

Una brillante luz cubrió por completo la superficie del cristal, eliminando prontamente la imagen del grupo tras el espejo y que se movía con una constante ondulación luminosa que impedía totalmente la vista de lo que pudiese existir en su interior. La voz de la sacerdotisa indicándoles que el portal estaba listo llegó a sus oídos y Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la vista con cierto pesar de por medio, de algún modo, había tomado algo de cariño por ese mundo donde todos parecían estar llenos de alegría. Un suspiro y ella alzó una última vez su mirada al Uchiha, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad plasmada en su rostro. En el movimiento de sus labios, el pelinegro fue capaz de leer a la perfección la palabra"gracias"; ante eso, Sasuke soltó uno de sus breves monosílabos. Ella alzó su mano con firmeza y su extremidad comenzó a perderse entre la luz.

-Ya es hora, Sakura-chan. Hime está cruzando ahora mismo.

La pelirosa asintió y apresuró sus pasos de vuelta al espejo, observando como una delicada mano salía lentamente desde el otro extremo del portal. Sus manos alcanzaron las de su alterna, tirando suavemente de ella y desprendiéndola totalmente de la espiral lumínica del espejo, emergió Sakura Hime que parpadeó constantemente para adaptarse al cambio de luz. Ambas se miraron a los ojos luego de eso y emularon una sonrisa cada una a su manera en una señal de cordialidad y complicidad tras experimentar semejante aventura; ambas asintieron y la original se volvió hacia el frente, decidida a cruzar hacia su mundo. Sin embargo, una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el resto de sus acompañantes que evitaron el ataque retrocediendo; Tobi emergió rápidamente del suelo y corrió directamente contra ellas, siendo Sakura Hime quien fuese a su encuentro con su Katana en mano. El filo de su espada cayó sobre él, dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad.

-Eres lenta. –Su cuerpo se desvaneció ante los ojos de Hime.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Sakura-chan!

La princesa de Konoha escuchó el grito de la sacerdotisa y se horrorizó al ver que su alterna era prisionera de Tobi, quien la sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello. Charasuke apareció rápidamente al lado de Hime, maquinando silenciosamente una estrategia para ayudar a la pelirosa. Sakura se removía con fuerza en un intento por zafarse de su agarre pero fue inútil, Tobi carcajeó con sutil desdén tras su máscara.

-No voy a permitir que obtengan su final feliz… Voy a tomar tu tan ansiado hogar. Naruto, Sasuke, todos a quienes amas… ¿Cuánto crees que podrás soportar la desesperación de no poder ayudarlos, atrapada en este ficticio mundo?

-¿Q-Qué has dicho?

El sonido del chidori llegó a los oídos de Sakura, quien vio al Uchiha alternativo lanzar su ataque contra el enmascarado que la soltó a fin de poder retroceder y evitar el ataque mientras el pelinegro sujetaba a la Haruno y saltaba, llevándola consigo a una posición más segura; el enmascarado estuvo a punto de contraatacar sin embargo Sakura Hime apareció por detrás suyo y con un movimiento rápido, cortó su cuerpo a la mitad. Los orbes jade de la hija del Hokage se ensancharon al darse cuenta que lo que había cortado no era más que un trozo de madera. Una serie de espirales se formó a su costado izquierdo y en un instante, Óbito asestó un rodillazo sobre su estómago para después, sujetarla por la muñeca y lanzarla sin preámbulo de vuelta al portal por el que anteriormente saliera. Sasuke se paralizó por completo, llamando el nombre de Hime con horror. La sacerdotisa corrió dispuesta a alcanzar a la joven para evitar que regresara al universo equivocado pero fue detenida por Óbito, que la tomó por el cabello y la giró de frente a donde el resto de los alternos (y la verdadera Sakura) reposaban. Un grito emergió desgarradoramente de la garganta de Sakura mientras veía el cuerpo de Hikari caer sobre el suelo, desangrándose por un fino corte sobre su yugular; el cuerpo de Tobi se desvaneció junto al mágico poder que permitía la apertura del portal entre ambos mundos.

Con la muerte de la sacerdotisa, la última esperanza de corregir el cambio dimensional se había perdido.

* * *

La cosa se comienza a poner tensa ¿no les parece? Alice fuera ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 6: De vuelta al sendero.**_

.

Sus orbes jade observaron todo con lentitud mientras su cuerpo se elevaba, alejándola de todas las personas a que habitaban su mundo por segunda vez. _Los ojos negros de su primer y único amor se grabaron fielmente en su mente._ La desesperación fue grande al grabar en fuego vivo la escena en que Tobi terminó por marcar el destino de su vida: La sangre y el cadáver de la sacerdotisa, dejaron en claro que todo se había perdido. Su voz se alzó con fuerza en un rugido casi bestial que mostró su negación ante ese hecho pero fue inútil, su cuerpo cruzó de nuevo y tras ser atrapada por Sasuke antes de impactar contra el suelo, Sakura Hime observó con horror como la luz que anteriormente abriera el portal se desvanecía, cerrando el único camino de vuelta para siempre.

Sakura se soltó y volvió frente al espejo, llamando el nombre de su alterna una y otra vez, mientras sus puños golpeaban la superficie del cristal. El vengador Uchiha se dispuso a mirarla silenciosamente, sus manos se volvieron puños, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para teñir sus nudillos de blanco al rememorar que Tobi había impedido que ella volviera a su hogar; frunció el ceño y sintió el palpitar de su sharingan deseando aparecer en sus pupilas, la ira que sentía le recordaba tanto a ese tiempo en que escuchó la verdad sobre Itachi. Si bien sus objetivos seguían en pie, no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba jodidamente comprometido con traer a Sakura de regreso… Aun con el odio que llevase dentro, era consciente de que esa mujer era parte importante de sí y no podía permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que permaneciera lejos de su hogar y apartada de sus seres amados. Sakura era demasiado buena para sufrir… No lo soportaría, ella moriría rápidamente tal y como hace una flor cuando comienza a marchitarse.

 _Ella no podía perder lo que le era importante, no del modo cruel en que se lo arrebataron a él._

¿Pero que debían hacer ahora que la sacerdotisa había muerto? ¿Cómo traerla de regreso? De no ser por los años en que Sasuke aprendió a controlar sus emociones, estaría mostrando toda la rabia y frustración tal y como lo hacía la Haruno alternativa. Sakura golpeaba sus puños con tanta desesperación que de un momento a otro, aparecieron sutiles fisuras sobre la estructura del cristal. ¿Podía culparla por esa muestra de debilidad? No, tal vez nunca podría. Con pasos lentos, el Uchiha se encaminó hacia ella y detuvo con cierta fuerza sus manos, obteniendo una clara objeción física al respecto. Sakura intentó hacer que la soltara pero aunque él no aplicaba ninguna clase de fuerza para retenerla, poco a poco fue cediendo, hasta que en un arranque de llanto se refugió en su pecho; Sasuke no dijo nada, tampoco reaccionó positiva o negativamente a su abrazo, simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, permitiéndole silenciosamente desquitar su dolor con él.

-E-Estaba tan cerca… ¡Tan cerca de volver a casa! Pero ahora ella ha muerto, ya no hay forma de regresar. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

-Debes tranquilizarte, aún hay una batalla que terminar. –La pelirosa dejó de convulsionarse.

-¿U-Una batalla que terminar…? Sí… Sí, tienes razón. Naruto debe estar peleando en este momento mientras yo estoy aquí, lamentándome como una niña.

Sakura se alejó unos pasos de Sasuke y limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez, aunque sus orbes jade no reflejaron ninguna clase de emoción distinta a la desolación. Una carcajada irónica surgió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia su propio reflejo en el cristal y admiraba su desaliñada imagen.

-Todo este tiempo esperé este momento, cada paso que di y cada circunstancia que propicie ha sido únicamente con el fin de llegar a este punto. Ahora que al fin lo logré, ya no hay esperanza alguna para obtener mi deseo. Se acabó… Pero esta persona que se refleja no soy yo. Seguramente Menma y Charasuke se reirían de mí sí me viesen así, hace mucho que no me permitía algo como esto. –Cerró sus ojos con prontitud y largó un suspiro.- Todo se terminó para mí pero aun no puedo detenerme aquí. Le hice una promesa a Naruto, hice la promesa de que los ayudaría y eso es lo que haré. Si terminamos esta guerra, si al menos mi puño logra golpear a Tobi; entonces tendré algo de satisfacción y muy posiblemente, acostumbrarme al hecho de vivir en este mundo por siempre sea más fácil de aceptar.

-¿Ya terminaste o seguirás con estas estupideces sentimentalistas?

-¿No es una lástima que la única persona a mi lado para hablar con sinceridad sea un apático antisocial?... Si, Sasuke, ya he terminado. Gracias por tu apoyo, ha sido de ayuda.

-Hmp, bien.

Sin previo aviso, la mano de Sasuke sujetó sus húmedas mejillas y la giró sin delicadeza alguna hacia una de las extremidades superiores del espejo mítico. Sus orbes jade fulminaron la estructura e intentó volver el rostro, pero el pelinegro la obligó a mantener fija la vista en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que esto significa?

-El espejo está incompleto. El día que Sakura fue enviada a tu mundo, Tobi utilizó una esfera que iluminó todo el campo de batalla. Luego de eso, tú llegaste a nuestro mundo.

Sakura Hime estuvo a punto de gritonear cualquier incoherencia pero detuvo abruptamente su acción en cuanto su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos con respecto a lo que Sasuke hablaba. El Uchiha alzó su ceja derecha y frunció levemente el ceño, observando como los orbes jade volvían a resplandecer con nueva luz al enfocarse de nueva cuenta en él.

-Las esferas de Tobi están hechas a base de este espejo, eso significa que también funcionan como portales y que estos pueden activarse mucho más fácilmente que el espejo mismo, tal vez utilizando una específica cantidad de chakra de por medio para ello. Si nos apoderamos de ellas tal vez pueda volver, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste de esta forma en lugar de soltar tus frases extrañas? ¡Hubiésemos ahorrado tiempo!

-Pensé que lo resolverías sin que necesitara decirlo pero no contaba con que fueses incapaz de recordar este hecho por ti misma.

-Eres exasperante, pero lo admito… ¡Eres un genio! –El pelinegro se removió incomodo cuando ella se alzó de puntas y besó su mejilla.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tobi se ha ganado una buena patada en el trasero de parte mía.

Sakura se encaminó con prisa hacia la salida de la cueva sin embargo, un fuerte golpe hizo que la estructura superior de la cueva se fracturase, precipitándose hacia ella que abruptamente retrocedió, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo. El humo no impidió que Sasuke reconociera a los dos inoportunos visitantes. Con una sonrisa puntiaguda y risueña, Suingetsu observó al miembro femenino del equipo mientras su compañero, Juugo, hacia una breve reverencia hacía el líder de Taka.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El jefe y una linda chica solos en esta caverna… ¿Quién lo diría de ti, Sasuke? ¡Apuesto a que la zanahoria estaría retorciéndose en este momento si lo supiera!

-¿Jefe? ¿Acaso les conoces, Sasuke? –Suingetsu rió.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, preciosa.

-Hn, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Estábamos buscándole, Sasuke-sama.

-¡Así es! Luego de que nos abandonaste en medio del conflicto con los Kages, Juugo y yo encontramos algo de mucho valor. ¿Sabes? Considerando el contenido de este premio, pensamos que sería de utilidad para ti y nuestros propósitos. –Comentó Suingetsu, lanzando hacia Sasuke un pergamino.

-No te confundas. Taka no existe más, he terminado con ustedes.

-¡Ouch, pero que cruel! Es demasiado bueno deshaciéndose de los lazos que te unen a otros como si no fueran nada. Aunque espero que cambies de opinión luego de ver eso.

-Concuerdo con el chico tiburón, Uchiha, eres un completo bastardo cuando de tus relaciones con los otros hablamos. –Siseó Sakura.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de exasperación y abrió el pergamino rápidamente, sentándose cómodamente en una de los escalones que conducían al espejo Rikkudou. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rostro del Uchiha expresase su sorpresa ante lo escrito en el pergamino. Sakura lo miró sutilmente con extrañeza e intentó buscar respuesta en el chico tiburón a algunos metros frente suyo, topándose únicamente con su sonrisa puntiaguda. Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia el moreno y le arrebató el pergamino, examinándolo por si misma con rapidez pese al gruñido de molestia del Uchiha; Suingetsu soltó una carcajada, mofándose de que la pelirosa mostrase el mismo tipo de mueca de impresión en su rostro. Sasuke se puso en pie y miró con total seriedad a sus ex colegas.

-¿Cómo es que lo obtuvieron?

-Las circunstancias mediante las cuales nos hicimos con eso no son de importancia, de hecho, podría decirse que fue cosa del destino… _Literalmente_ , un golpe de suerte. –Juugo bajó un poco el rostro ante su mención.

-Hn, me extraña que decidieran buscarme para darme esto. Considerando la importancia de mismo, es realmente incongruente por qué no usarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Bueno, Juugo y yo consideramos que tú podrías darle mejor uso. ¿Te imaginas lo que se puede hacer con ese papiro en nuestras manos? ¡Podríamos dominar el curso de esta guerra!

-¿Y que se supone que hay de beneficioso en ello? ¿Derrumbarán el régimen de Tobi pero erigirán el suyo? ¡Ni loca permitiré que usen esto!

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras Sakura y Suingetsu comenzaban una disputa verbal; con un suspiro breve, se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la cueva y los shinobi que discutían dejaron de hablar al verlo inspeccionar el cuello de Anko Matarashi y ante sus ojos sorprendidos, Sasuke colocó su mano sobre lo que parecía ser la marca maldita y evocó unas palabras: Una extraña forma humanoide se desprendió del cuerpo de la shinobi. Sakura, Suingetsu y Juugo no dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: frente a ellos, Orochimaru había vuelto a la vida. Los orbes amarillentos se enfocaron en el portador del sharingan con cierto deje de diversión.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Sasuke-kun.

-¡¿Orochimaru?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

-Una parte de mí siempre acompaña la marca de maldición, Suingetsu y aunque no era un hecho de conocimiento público, alguien tan inteligente y perspicaz como Sasuke-kun pudo descifrarlo en breve tiempo. Sencillamente maravilloso, tal y como se espera de un Uchiha, ju ju. –Sakura tragó saliva y se acercó a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué trajiste a este maniático de vuelta?

Sin una respuesta y tras arrebatarle el pergamino de las manos, el Uchiha lanzó hacia el Sannin el pergamino. Orochimaru enfocó su atención sobre el contenido.

-Dime que tan posible es llevar a cabo lo que el pergamino indica.

-La pregunta no es si es posible, ¿o sí? Tomando en cuenta que Kabuto ya ha realizado el Edo Tensei sin ningún problema. No… Lo que tú quieres saber es si soy capaz de llevarlo a cabo para tu conveniencia.

-Así que la marca de maldición no solo te permitió mantenerte vivo, sino que también pudiste ver todo lo que sucedía por medio de Anko. –Proclamó Sakura; Orochimaru rió.

-En efecto. Y si, Sasuke-kun, soy perfectamente capaz de realizarlo.

-Hn, entonces no hay más que discutir. Quiero hablar con ellos, con los que lo saben todo.

-No te adelantes, que pueda hacerlo no quiere decir que lo haré. Sin embargo tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es el motivo de tu elección… Has cambiado, ¿Por qué quieres reunirte con ellos?

-Quiero escuchar todo de ellos.

-¿Saberlo todo…? No necesitas saberlo, sigues siendo un niño.

-Ya no soy un niño… No puedo serlo más. ¿Cómo debo estar, que acciones debo tomar? ¿Cuál es el principio…?

-¿Acaso estás dudando de tu venganza?

-No, no estoy dudando de la venganza. Reunirme con Itachi sólo ha incrementado mi odio hacia Konoha…

La Haruno realizó una mueca y apretó los puños a sus costados ante esa revelación; Sasuke parpadeó brevemente sin perder la seriedad en sus facciones.

-Pero los sentimientos de mi hermano quien se convirtió en un traidor y murió, todo para proteger la aldea como ninja de Konoha; y el pacto que actualmente me ata a la molesta mujer tras mío…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo su mirada fija sobre los orbes de Orochimaru, que a su vez, se mantuvo ante el Uchiha, analizando la respuesta silenciosa que contenían sus orbes oscuros. Aunque Juugo y Suingetsu parecían no comprender el tenso silencio que se desarrollaba entorno a esas dos personas, para Sakura y aunque tenía grandes dudas del objetivo del Uchiha, ya era clara la respuesta del shinobi de las serpientes.

-Entiendo… Lo haré.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Alto, alto, espere, Orochimaru! E-Está diciendo que seguirá a Sasuke, ¿acaso está consciente de que él ahora está apoyando a Konoha, es decir, a la Alianza Shinobi? ¿Eso está bien? –Sakura dio un paso al frente.

-El chico tiburón tiene razón… Es sabido por todos que siempre has querido destruir Konoha, es realmente sospechoso que ahora quieras unirte para salvar al mundo justo cuando tu mayor objetivo siempre ha sido provocar la guerra.

-Todas sus palabras son ciertas pero en esta ocasión las cosas han cambiado y sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que deseo una guerra pero NO esta guerra cuyo protagonista no soy yo… Si ha de haber un enemigo, ese seré yo; si ha de haber una guerra, esa será la que yo mismo provoque. –Una sonrisa malévola se abrió paso en su rostro mientras su lengua relamía sus labios y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el Uchiha.- Por supuesto, que te apoye ahora no cambia el hecho de que aun deseo tu cuerpo, Sasuke-kun… Pero no tengo el poder suficiente para robarlo. Así que por ahora te seguiré, no tengo interés alguno en una guerra que no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura, a la par en que palidecía y miraba con cierto pánico a Sasuke, quien permaneció inmutable ante las declaraciones de su antiguo maestro. Orochimaru giró su atención a Kabuto y se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él; sus orbes le observaron silenciosamente con cierta pena y sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna al respecto. Su mano derecha se posicionó en el cuello del antiguo secuaz y poco a poco, el cuerpo de Kabuto fue adoptando su forma original como humano.

-El camino por el que vas no es malo… -Siseó Orochimaru.

-¡Mira, ha robado su poder!

-No, solo ha liberado la transformación y ha tomado su propio chakra del interior de Kabuto. No ha tocado nada del chakra de Kabuto. –Respondió Juugo al gritoneo de Suingetsu.

-Ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, síganme.

Girándose, Sasuke se encaminó a la improvisada abertura que sobresalía sobre la estructura. Orochimaru se posicionó a su lado derecho mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo en el sentido contrario; los orbes oscuros del Uchiha alzaron la vista hacia la luz que provenía del exterior. Aquí empezaba la travesía de un quinteto, en su búsqueda de aquellos que lo saben todo.

.

Naruto respiró profundamente, observando con ojos llenos de sorpresa el rostro del hombre que se había ocultado tan perfectamente tras la máscara de espirales; Kakashi sintió su cuerpo frío, impactado totalmente al ver frente suyo a la persona de quien había recibido su ojos sharingan: Óbito Uchiha los miró con sus orbes dispar llenos de odio. Justo en ese momento y con una caída sorpresiva, Uchiha Madara apareció con su porte arrogante en todo su esplendor para reunirse con Óbito. En su interior, Naruto pudo escuchar el gruñido que Kurama lanzó en signo de molestia ante la presencia del ancestro fundador de la aldea.

-¿Has terminado de jugar?

-Hn, los Kages de esta generación no representaron una amenaza, sin embargo, fueron lo suficientemente molestos como para alargar la batalla más de lo que yo hubiese esperado… Especialmente Oonoki y la descendiente de Hashirama.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con los Kages?! –Madara le miró, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho.

-Están muertos, chico contenedor del Kyuubi.

-Y pronto, tú y el resto del mundo se unirán a ellos, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ante la aseveración final que Óbito lanzó, la mirada de Naruto se volvió más fiera y decidida que en un principio. La rivalidad de ideales era notable a kilómetros, Madara entrecerró los ojos y sonrió socarronamente: El chico que anhelaba la destrucción y el chico que pretendía la salvación, ¿Quién ganaría en la batalla por el destino del mundo? Era tiempo de descubrirlo.

Sin duda, aquella era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.


	8. Chapter 7

-¿Qué haremos ahora…?

Sasuke miró a Hinata con rapidez para después realizar una negación, dejándole en claro que ni él ni nadie en aquel antiguo templo, tenían una idea de lo que debían hacer tras horrorosa situación. El ataque de Tobi había sido rotundo: la sacerdotisa, la única que sabía cómo hacer funcionar el espejo Rikkudou, había muerto y junto a ella, el secreto para cruzar entre dimensiones. Ambos jóvenes volvieron la vista hacía su espalda, mirando con pesar a Sakura, que permanecía en silencio sentada cerca de un ventanal; sus ojos verdes estaban rojillos y sus mejillas aún tenían ligeros rastros de lágrimas. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y volvió la vista al frente, observando el cuerpo de Hikari a sus pies; en un último vistazo de pesar, el Uchiha procedió a ocultar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con una sábana.

-Tal vez deberías ir con ella… -Siseó Hinata.

-No creo que sea prudente. Verla así… No sé cómo manejar la situación, no tengo palabra alguna que alivie su ánimo. Todo este tiempo avanzando para llegar a este momento y entonces… -Sasuke negó, rascándose la nuca con enojo comprimido.- Quisiera tener las palabras o la fuerza para decirle que todo estará bien, pero aún con eso, Hinata, en estos momentos la verdad es que nada está bien para ella.

-Y no lo estará nunca, pero al menos puedes hacerle saber que estás ahí.

Sasuke y Hinata miraron a Karin, que apareció en ese momento a su lado. El Uchiha pensó en sus palabras y tras tragar saliva duramente, se encaminó con paso dudoso a la pelirosa. Sakura no hizo absolutamente nada cuando él estuvo a su lado; Sasuke no hizo otra cosa más que sentarse junto a ella y permanecer en tétrico silencio, nervioso sin duda ante la carente atención que Sakura prestaba a su alrededor. Sus orbes oscuros la miraron con atención y su mente emuló aquella ocasión en que Hime intentó quitarse la vida. ¿Y si Sakura hacía lo mismo? ¿Y si luego de esto, Sakura perdía las ganas de vivir? Apretando las mandíbulas, Sasuke se llenó de valentía y llevó su mano directamente sobre la de ella, que reposaba sobre su regazo.

Inesperadamente, el cuerpo de la pelirosa dio un sutil respingo al sentir la calidez de la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya; Sakura miró sus manos unidas y después elevó sus orbes hacia el rostro del Uchiha. En silencio, ninguno necesitó expresar palabras de aliento ni de disculpa, no hubo nada que sus ojos no expresasen por si mismo entre ellos y entonces, Sakura rompió a llorar lastimosamente mientras Sasuke extendía sus brazos, acercándola y encerrándola entre ellos para brindarle consuelo. Hinata y Karin procedieron a retirarse luego de ver aquello; en el recinto solo eran audibles los gemidos de dolor de la Haruno.

-…¿Qué haré ahora, Sasuke-kun? N-No puedo volver a casa, nunca veré a mis padres, a mis amigos… -Sasuke acarició su cabello; ella lloró más fuerte.- Sé que prometí intentarlo pero no puedo. ¡Quiero volver! Kami, ahora que Hikari no está… Nunca volveré a casa, nunca...

-Aún hay tiempo.

Sasuke y Sakura alzaron la mirada hacía la voz de Menma, quien se acercaba a ellos con paso lento. En sus orbes azules, ambos pudieron distinguir una serie y profunda decisión en ellos. El Namikaze se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a la pareja, inclinándose sucesivamente para observar de cerca a la pelirosa; su mano se elevó y limpió una de las muchas lágrimas que bañaban sus pálidas mejillas. Menma dio un suspiro y miro fijamente a los ojos de Sakura.

-Tú has hecho mucho por nosotros… Es gracias a ti que está pesadilla ha terminado, es por tu esfuerzo que yo estoy con vida. Estoy en deuda contigo y creo que, de funcionar, habré de saldar mi cuenta.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Menma? ¿Qué es eso que debe funcionar?

Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, el Namikaze lanzó su mirada hacia el espejo al fondo del recinto y sucesivamente, volvió a fijar sus orbes en Sasuke quien dio un respingo al comprender a lo que Menma hacía referencia. Con una sonrisa zorruna, el ojiazul volcó su atención a la confundida Haruno.

-Tengo una idea…

.

.

.

 **Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 7: Intervalo de Paradoja**_

.

.

.

-Mantente calmado, Usuratonkashi.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, dattebayo?! ¡Debemos detener a Madara, así que sacarlos de aquí!

-Mientras el Tsukiyomi esté en funcionamiento no podemos salir. Mi Susano nos mantendrá a salvo de los efectos de esa técnica…

-Solo debemos esperar ¿no? –Siseó Kakashi.

Sakura Hime observó las gotas de su sudor caer al suelo, mojando la tierra mientras reposaba de rodillas. Sus oídos escuchaban lejanamente la voz de Naruto y Kakashi debatir sobre la situación junto a un poco participativo Sasuke; Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y se negó rotundamente a elevar la vista. De cualquier modo, entre observar el suelo bajo suyo y la estructura del Susano que los cubría, era la misma cosa. Por un momento se preguntó en que momento fue que la situación se tornó tan difícil… Respirando ondamente, Sakura se preguntó en que momento habían perdido la guerra. Luego de que Sasuke trajese a la vida a Orochimaru, ella y el resto de su ex equipo emprendieron marcha de vuelta a Konoha para hablar con aquellos que lo saben todo: Los anteriores Hokage habían sido traídos de vuelta con el Edo Tensei para develar los secretos más profundos de los shinobi, el porqué de la existencia de la aldea, la historia tras los Senju y los Uchiha…

Hubo muchas cosas que Sasuke discutió con ellos pero al final de todo, la resolución fue simple: él no permitiría que la aldea por la que su hermano se sacrificó pereciera tan fácilmente. La decisión estaba tomada, juntos marcharon a la guerra. Ahí entendieron que su mayor problema no era Obito Uchiha, sino el hombre que lo había incitado a caer en la oscuridad: Uchiha Madara estaba de vuelta y juntos, planeaban usar el tsukiyomi infinito. La batalla fue ardua en todo momento, y siempre subía de nivel… El despertar del Juubi trajo inumerables muertes y el que Obito se hiciera con todo su poder al convertirse en su jinchuriki, solo le inspiró desesperación al grupo de la alianza shinobi. Especialmente cuando apareció un inmenso árbol que absorbía todo el chakra de los seres vivientes a su alrededor y que tenía por función, iniciar al Tsukiyomi.

-¿E-Este es el fin…? –Susurró para sí misma.

Sakura parpadeó constantemente mientras su respiración se volvía agitada, nunca había tenido miedo o sufrido por ser espectadora de escenas de muerte; simpre había sido asechada por ella y de una u otra forma, en su vida como shinobi, ver personas morir era algo común. Había sufrido durante los eventos trágicos de su vida y sin embargo, la masacre que sus ojos acontecieron en esa guerra no se comparaba en nada a lo que había visto con anterioridad en su mundo. Tanto odio irracional, tanta muerte y destrucción… Era demasiado. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, en un vago intento por calmar las emociones que amenazaban con llevarla al borde de la locura y por primera vez en toda su vida, Sakura Hime deseó que toda esa pesadilla terminara, deseó volver a su aburrida vida, deseó abandonarlo todo para mantenerse con vida.

-¿Estás bien, Hime-chan…? –Sakura respingó al oír la voz de Naruto.

-…No, no lo estoy. Nada aquí lo está.

-Arreglaremos las cosas, ¡no dejaremos que Madara deje a todos sumidos en ese mundo de ensueño dattebayo!

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos, he? ¡Somos los únicos que quedamos, el resto está…! El resto está allá fuera, atrapados. Madara es demasiado poderoso para combatirlo entre nosotros cuatro… Moriremos, vamos a morir.

-Hn, no necesitamos que pelees en esto. Es obvio que aun siendo un shinobi, el miedo ha terminado por convertirte en una cobarde. –Sakura giró su atención a Sasuke, con gran cólera.- Ahora no nos sirves de mucho, lo importante es concentrarnos en derrotar a Madara y tú, no serás más que un estorbo en la pelea.

-¡Cállate! Tú puedes ser tan insensible como te plazca, pero yo no pienso engañarme, ¡Hay que ser realistas! En el momento en que Madara proyectó ese ojo en la luna, todo se fue al carajo. ¡Perdimos la guerra, maldita sea, ¿es que nadie lo ve?!

-¡Ya basta!... Entiendo lo que dices, Hime-chan, de hecho todos aquí lo hacemos… Pero asegurar que hemos perdido la batalla es algo que no admitiré, no mientras siga con vida y exista la menor probabilidad de vencer a Madara. Toda mi vida me han dicho lo que no puedo hacer, toda mi vida ha sido difícil y llena de obstáculos que me hicieron creer que debía dejarlo por la paz porque no tenía remedio alguno… Que debía rendirme porque había perdido. -El silencio se propago luego de la aseveración de Naruto.- Pero darse por vencido es realmente lo que determina el fracaso de una persona. La cuestión es difícil, Hime-chan y sé que al igual que yo, desearías que esto nunca hubiese pasado pero la realidad es así. Entenderé si no quieres combatir más por este mundo… Pero al menos ten fe en que lograremos vencerlo. Este es nuestro camino ninja… Mi camino ninja.

Sakura bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento a la par en que Kakashi acariciaba su cabeza y Naruto le expresaba palabras de aliento sin la seriedad de momentos atrás. Sin embargo, ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada… Enfrascada de nuevo en sus pensamientos y luego de analizar las palabras de Naruto, Sakura cayó en cuenta de que a pesar de todas las malas cosas que habían sucedido una y otra vez durante esa guerra, Naruto y Sasuke había logrado superar una tras otra las dificultades que se presentaban… Incluida la muerte. Cuando Obito fue utilizado por Madara para revivirse, para luego arrancar a Kurama del cuerpo del Uzumaki y clavar en el corazón del Uchiha su propia espada, Sakura había sentido el mundo desvanecerse bajo sus pies y sin embargo, cuando toda la alianza creía que todo estaba perdido al ver al ancestro de los Uchiha convertirse en el nuevo contenedor del Juubi, ambos habían regresado milagrosamente ilesos y con un nuevo poder desatado en sus cuerpos.

La nueva forma que cubría a Naruto, el rinnengan en Sasuke, el sello circular y media luna que se plasmaba en la mano del Uzumaki y Uchiha respectivamente, dieron una sensación de alivio y excitación en su cuerpo. Ahora que Madara había activado el tsukiyomi, Sakura entendió que Naruto tenía razón… Incluso en ese mismo instante, los únicos capaces de salvarlos a todos eran ellos. Naruto y Sasuke, elegidos por el mismo Hogoromo Otsutsuki; Kakashi, un experimentado jounin y actual sexto hokage; y ella, la princesa venida de otro universo. Sakura sonrió poniéndose rápidamente en pie con una nueva ahora de fuerza y seguridad, las palabras de Naruto habían sido suficientes para aplacar sus temores.

-Gracias, Naruto… Pero no necesito tener fe. Aún podemos parar esto.

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa al escucharla pero cualquier palabra que él fuese a emitir, fue silenciada con la voz de Sasuke.

-Se terminó…

Lentamente, el cuerpo del Susano fue desvaneciéndose permitiendo a los cuatro shinobi observar el mundo exterior y los efectos del tsukiyomi. Ninguno pudo expresar con palabras lo que veía, la luna roja se alzaba sobre el mundo que guardaba silencio mientras todos sus habitantes –Porque estaban seguros que no solo pasaba en el campo de batalla– dormían, atrapados dentro de un capullo creado por el árbol sagrado y de cuyas ramas, colgaban, siendo consumidos lentamente hasta morir. Naruto apretó sus mandíbulas que casi pudieron oír el rechinar de sus dientes y por encima del desolador paraje, acompañado del glorioso color carmesí en el cielo, Madara Uchiha se alzaba como el ser con el poder más cercano al Rikkudou Sennin. A su vez Zetsu negro, quien no había muerto del todo tiempo atrás con el Amaterasu de Sasuke, entrecerró su ojo sharingan –O el de Obito, mejor dicho, pues él manipulaba su cuerpo– con notable molestia al verlos.

-Así que el Susano impidió que la luz los alcanzara…

-¡Vaya! Aparentemente ese tipo negro tampoco fue afectado, dattebayo. Sasuke, ¿cómo sacamos a todo el mundo de este genjutsu?

-Un jutsu creado por un rinnegan posiblemente pueda ser disuelto con otro rinnegan.

-No lo permitiré, solo falta deshacernos de ustedes. –Amenazó Zetsu. Su macabra sonrisa extendiéndose.- Así que comenzaremos por la chica que no pertenece a este mundo.

En un sorpresivo movimiento, Sasuke y Naruto actuaron a la par para repeler el ataque de algo invisible a sus ojos, Kakashi y Sakura pese a su sorpresa, supieron al instante que se trataba nuevamente de los clones del Limbo de Madara. Zetsu aprovechó esa distracción y usando el cuerpo de Obito apareció frente a Kakashi y Sakura, dando una patada al Hatake. Kakashi retrocedió por el impulso de la patada y Zetsu procedió a atacar a Sakura, quién magistralmente logró repeler el ataque. Sakura retrocedió conforme los golpes de Zetsu se acercaban a ella, Kakashi corrió en su dirección y con ayuda del raikiri, hizo a Zetsu saltar lejos de su ubicación para evitar el golpe. Ante esa oportunidad, Sakura Hime desenvainó su katana y saltó sobre él con toda la intención de asesinarlo, pese a la voz de Kakashi, que le pedía se detuviese. Para sorpresa del grupo el cuerpo de la Haruno fue detenido al aire, totalmente paralizada ante el cuerpo manipulado de Obito; Naruto gritó su nombre al verla ser arrojada por esa fuerza invisible hacia atrás, hasta colisionar contra el suelo de manera brutal y Zetsu carcajeó sombríamente al reconocer el poder del ancestro Uchiha haciendo efecto en la pelirosa.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Madara aterrizó en el cráter ocasionado por Sakura y justo cuando la pelirosa trataba de reincorporarse, la sujetó por su largo cabello mientras uno de sus pies se colocaba sobre la espalda de la chica, obligándola a permanecer en el suelo y gemir adolorida por los tirones que él ejercía. Los clones invisibles dejaron de luchar contra el resto del equipo siete y retrocedieron; Naruto y Kakashi observaron nerviosamente al Uchiha mayor, mientras Sasuke no podía evitar emular una mueca de enojo y frustración ante su distracción.

-¿Así que eres la chica que le ocasionó tantos problemas a Óbito para realizar el tsukiyomi en el otro mundo he? –Sakura gimió nuevamente mientras Madara acercaba su rostro un poco a su oreja.- Pero no te preocupes, chica, luego de acabar con ellos, me encargaré de concluir la misión de Óbito en tu mundo personalmente.

-¿P-Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque yo soy el salvador del mundo. Y dadas las circunstancias, creo que es tiempo de deshacerme de las posibles molestias… Tú eres una de ellas, así que serás la primera en morir.

-¡Sueltala inmediatamente, dattebayo!

Naruto quiso acercarse sin embargo, los clones de Madara bloquearon su camino obligándolo a retroceder. Zetsu se acercó a Madara, riendo macabramente a la par en que el Uchiha soltaba el cabello de la pelirosa y procedía a crear con esa mano, un bastón de materia oscura; Sakura intentó moverse pero el peso de Madara se lo impedía, sus orbes jade observaron con temor como él empuñaba esa arma, dispuesto a asesinarla. Sasuke concentraba su chakra dispuesto a realizar su movimiento para salvarla mientras Naruto y Kakashi, gritaban el nombre de la pelirosa. La mano de Madara descendió, Sakura cerró sus ojos y una energía extraña detuvo cualquier movimiento de Sasuke y Naruto al percibirla. El sonido del choque entre dos armas resonó en todo el campo de batalla.

Los orbes jade se abrieron, observando atónita al hombre que acababa de salvarle la vida.

-…Hola, preciosa…

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, el trabajo no me deja escribir tan seguido como quisiera. Un saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes que continúan con esta historia. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Camino del ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 8: ¿Guerra sin fin?**_

.

.

.

-...Hola, preciosa...

Sakura no pronunció palabra alguna, atónita de ver al hombre que acaba de salvarle la vida. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Madara, un hombre idéntico a Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido a una velocidad impresionante frente a suyo, interponiéndose y deteniendo su ataque con chokuto fuertemente empuñada al aire. Zetsu no pudo evitar ensanchar su ojo al ver un ese chico.

-Imposible, ¡tú también vienes de ...! -Exclamó Madara, Sasuke sonrió.

\- ... Y no soy el único. A tu izquierda, viejo.

-¡Shannarooooo!

Madara no tuvo tiempo siquiera de prevenir el impacto de ese poderoso puño femenino sobre su rostro; sus orbes rinnegan pudieron ver escasamente a la pequeña mujer pelirosa antes de salir disparado con una fuerza brutal por el golpe que ella le había dado. Zetsu se movió dispuesto a intervenir pero fue interceptado rápidamente por un rasengan que lo obligó a retroceder presurosamente. Entre el humo, el Zetsu negro fue capaz de reconocer la mirada azulada de aquel joven antes de ser embestido por dos clones idénticos a su adversario, que también terminaron por enviarlo al mismo lugar donde Madara impactó.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Frente a ellos había aparecido la Sakura de su mundo, acompañada por la versión alternativa del heredero Uchiha y el jinchuriki del kyubi. Luego de que Madara fuera golpeado por Sakura, Charasuke sujetó a Sakura-hime y en un salto, aterrizó frente al equipo 7 de ese mundo. La pelirosa permaneció entre sus brazos con la mirada fija (y hasta cierto punto perpleja) en el rostro de su compañero mientras tanto, él procedía a inclinarse para besar su frente bajo la mirada atenta del trío de shinobis frente suyo.

\- ... ¿Sasuke ...?

Sus orbes rojo sangre brillaron con arrogancia ante el reconocimiento y confusión que ella demostró en su mirada.

-Pero que pregunta, ¿Quién más podría ser?

-¿Cómo ...? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Esa es una larga historia, pero puedes agradecérselo al dobe luego.

Con rapidez, otro pelinegro apareció y golpeó la nuca del Uchiha, quien se quejó y miró al Namikaze, situado a su lado, con molestia. Naruto reprimió una risotada pero se detuvo ante la mirada amenazante del Sasuke vengador. Los orbes azules del pelinegro se enfocaron en la pelirosa en brazos del Uchiha, la muchacha le devolvió la mirada con cautela y se removió incómoda; el Namikaze levantó una de sus cejas oscuras al percibir ese nerviosismo en ella.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Hime.

-M-Menma, ¿Ha que has venido? Acaso tú... -Namikaze bufó.

-No te apresures a nada. No lo hago por ti ni tampoco por cualquier ridículo plan malvado que ya está creando en tu mente... Tal como lo dijo este torpe, es una larga historia; ya habrá tiempo para contarla.

-¡Oye, bastardo! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me golpees ni me llames torpe, Menma?

-Hn, es tu culpa por hacer el gracioso, teme.

-¡¿A quién llamas teme, usuratonkashi?! -La médico ninja se materializó a su lado al instante.

-¡Deténganse los dos, o me veré obligada a golpearlos, shannaro!

Menma y Charasuke saltaron exageradamente con un tono azulado en sus rostros y dieron apresurados asentimientos a la orden de la médico ninja una y otra vez. Sakura Hime no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la reacción que sus compañeros tuvieron tras las palabras de su alterna, a su vez y luego de la amenaza, la Sakura de cabello corto giró su mirada a Naruto y corrió hacia él, quién recibió con gusto su menuda estructura entre sus brazos. La kunoichi se separó acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo tiernamente a su amigo, que tenía el rostro tenso, intentando no llorar al verla. Kakashi también se acercó a ella y acarició su cabellera con su sonrisa siempre oculta tras la máscara.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sakura. Como verás, tu rescate tuvo que ser pospuesto.

-No me extraña, pero a mí también me alegra haber vuelto, Kakashi-sensei ... E-Es bueno también verte, Sasuke-kun. -El Uchiha dio un leve asentimiento hacia ella.

-Hn, ¿Cómo lograste regresar? Óbito asesinó a la sacerdotisa.

-E-Eso... Estamos aquí gracias a Menma-kun.

-¡Tsk! No ha sido para tanto, fue fácil deducirlo después de que ella me contara la forma en que Tobi envió a nuestro universo. -Menma alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la Haruno, un tanto mosqueado por el nerviosismo de la misma ante el vengador.- Por ahora, ¿crees que puedas curar a la novia del teme?

-¡Que no me llames teme, dobe!

-¡No comiences una pelea, Sasuke o tendré que golpearte, shannaro!

-V-Vale, lo siento, Sakura-chan.

Charasuke se arrodilló en el suelo, depositando una su vez a la pelirosa alterna en sus brazos sobre el mismo; Sakura Hime observó a su alterna acercarse con prontitud y proceder a curar sus heridas con su técnica médica. Sus orbes no pudieron alejarse de la mujer dedicada, fuerte y sabia que ahora proyectaba la Sakura de ese mundo; una punzada de orgullo brillo en sus orbes jade, admirando aquella faceta en la que kunoichi a la que todos subestimaban. Menma y Sasuke se miraron brevemente tras observar la cálida mirada de admiración que su compañera otorgaba a la pelirosa original y sucesivamente alzar sus miradas para observar fijamente a sus versiones alternas. El ojiazul de cabello oscuro fue el primero en hablar y romper el silencio con su vista fija en Naruto.

-¿Así que es así como me veo en este universo, hee? No es tan patético como Sakura lo hizo ver.

Jajaja ¿Menma, no es así? Me gustaría dejar en claro que de entre todos, yo no llevo el nombre de un condimento de ramen, dattebayo. -Charasuke soltó una risotada.

-Vale, fue un comentario tonto pero no voy a negarlo. ¡Este chico es mucho más agradable que tu, Menma!

-Cuida tu lengua, estúpido. ¿Debo recordarte quién tiene una versión emo de sí mismo? -El Uchiha vengador soltó un bufido.

-¿Lo dice el asesino conocido como la bestia Namikaze?

-Touché, Uchiha. -Concedió Menma con una sonrisa irritada.

-¿Asesino? ¿B-Bestia? ¿Qué significa eso, dattebayo ...?

-O-Otra historia larga, Naruto, no es algo de importancia ahora. -Exclamó Charasuke alzando los hombros con cierto nerviosismo.- Aparentemente se terminó el descanso, señores y señoritas... Ellos están de vuelta.

Todos alzaron la vista nuevamente y observaron a Madara alzarse sobre el humo, con un gesto de total molestia hasta descender nuevamente al suelo; Zetsu se incorporó poco después a su espalda. Ambas Sakura no evitaron tragar saliva con pesadez al notar la ira que irradiaban los ojos del Uchiha mayor; Charasuke por su lado, no puede evitar suspirar con cierto nerviosismo y mirar a su colega Namikaze de reojo.

-Oye, ¿en serio vamos a meternos con eso? N-No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero seguir vivo, gracias.

-No me digas que ya te estás acobardando.

-¡N-No me estoy acobardando, dobe! Solo digo que soy demasiado joven y sobre todo apuesto para morir ahora; especialmente cuando la chica que me gusta me ha aceptado. ¿Verdad, Hime-chan?

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡Ni en un millón de años, baka! -El Sasuke vengador gruñó.

-Déjense de estupideces ustedes tres, está batalla es nuestra, así que si no van cooperar al menos con comentarios inteligentes, cierren la boca y quítense del camino.

Charasuke y Hime bajaron el rostro con cierta vergüenza por su infantil actitud, sin embargo Menma envió su mirada más feroz y cruel al Uchiha original quien a su vez, le devolvió la mirada al Namikaze. Kakashi y Sakura temblaron ante el aura de enemistad que ellos dos tomaron inesperadamente entre ellos; incluso Naruto, quien era rival de Sasuke, jamás se había sentido tan preocupado por los instintos asesinos que parecían exteriorizarse a través de las pupilas de su compañero. Ante la tensa situación y la amenaza que representaba la recuperación de Madara y su secuaz en el campo de batalla, Sakura se acercó, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Menma y lo miró con sus orbes, buscando apelar a su buen corazón. Sakura Hime y Charasuke grabaron en su cerebro la fuerza con la que el vengador Uchiha apretó las mandíbulas, aumentando su aura amenazante, ante el acercamiento de la pelirosa con Menma. El Namizake suspiró con cansancio y sus ojos demostraron la amabilidad que la Haruno buscaba.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan, voy a dejarlo pasar por ahora. -Comentó, mientras sus orbes se enfocan nuevamente al frente.- Ya arreglaremos este asunto pendiente luego, Uchiha.

-Hmp, como quieras.

Madara respiró ondamente y mostrandose confiado ante sus enemigos, emuló una sonrisa de completa arrogancia.

-En verdad que ustedes son una molestia. Está bien, se lo han ganado... Como yo soy el salvador del mundo, debo ser yo quien acabe con su existencia.

-Ese ojo en su frente... -Siseó Sakura; Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Tengan cuidado, sus sombras no tienen rodeados por los costados.

-¡Ya lo sé, dattebayo! -Madara gruñó-

-No les dejaré hacer nada más. ¡El mundo del dolor y el sufrimiento terminó!

-¡Esas no son más mentiras!

Menma observó el grito rebelde de Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado, sintiéndose un tanto orgulloso de esa actitud fiera en él y que lo remontó a su tiempo de juventud. Madara ladeó el rostro, inconforme ante las palabras del Uzumaki.

-¿Así que te interpones a la felicidad del resto? El sueño fallido de Hashirama de cambiar al mundo al fin fue corregido, todos han sido guiados a la paz fuera de este mundo cruel. El odio y la guerra que atormentaban el mundo no se detuvieron hasta el este día... Aunque claro, tuve que poner en marcha una cuarta guerra para hacerlos entender que mi método era el único capaz de traer la verdadera paz.

-Y sin embargo, has provocado la muerte de millones de personas maldito infeliz. -Madara sonrió ante las palabras de la Sakura alterna.

-Esa es solo es la consecuencia de sus actos al negarse a entregarme a los bijuu. Comprendanlo ya, niños... Todo se terminó.

-Me temo que lo único que terminó, es tu vida, Madara.

El grupo de shinobi no creyó lo que sucedió después; Madara émulo un gemido de dolor y bajó su mirada, viéndose atravesado por la mano de Zetsu. El Uchiha mayor quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, algo estaba mal. Zetsu carcajeó con maldad.

-Que presuntuoso de tu parte al creer que eres diferente al resto, Madara. Tú también vives en una ilusión... El sueño que yo diseñe.

-¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Fui yo quien te creo!

-Error. Yo nací con una sola voluntad y esa, es la de Kaguya.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están ... peleando entre ellos? -Siseó Menma.

-No. Zetsu acaba de mencionar un Kaguya.

-¿Quién es ella, Sasuke-kun? -Sasuke miró a Sakura seriamente.

-La entidad de quien nos habló el Rikkudou: La Madre del Sabio.

Naruto y el resto de sus compañeros dieron un fuerte respingo al notar el aumento en el flujo de chakra proveniente de los que fueron atrapados en el tsukiyomi y que viajaba a través de las raíces ancestrales de lo que se fuese el árbol sagrado. Madara gritó fuertemente, llamando a la atención del grupo: del suelo, grandes fuentes de chakra fueron conducidas al cuerpo del ancestro Uchiha. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de los shinobi, Madara comenzó un hincharse ante la gran cantidad de energía que recibió mientras que los gritos de agonía se volvieron más fuertes. Zetsu comenzó a disolverse junto al cuerpo de Madara.

-No se preocupen, los mocosos, las personas dentro del tsukiyomi no morirán ... ¿Creen que Kaguya usaba personas normales para pelear su guerra? No, todos ellos se convertirán en Zetsus blancos, es así como terminaron anteriormente los que cayeron en el tsukiyomi.

-¿Qué dices, Zetsu Negro? El tsukiyomi es una técnica Uchiha ... p-para conseguir la paz del mundo.

-¡Pobre, Madara! ¿Que te hace pensar eso? ¿La inscripción en la roca Uchiha? Yo he vivido mucho más que tú, tuve el tiempo suficiente para modificar el mensaje del Rikkudou y hacerte creer eso. -Madara ensanchó sus ojos.- El tsukiyomi no es una técnica para traer la paz, sino una para acumular grandes cantidades de chakra. Fuiste otro peón, Madara, igual que lo fue Obito para ti ... Ambos siguiendo mí, ¡no! La voluntad de Kaguya.

El cuerpo de Madara se ensanchó a niveles insospechados, causando gran nerviosismo en el grupo de Konoha. Naruto enfocó su mirada en Sasuke, sudando ante la situación.

-¡Sasuke, engordó muchísimo, dattebayo!

-¡Su cuerpo no puede soportar tanto chakra, a este paso va a explotar!

Contra todo el pronóstico realizado por Sasuke, el cuerpo de Madara cambió de forma, encogiendose en sí mismo para tomar una forma femenina. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes al tsukiyomi evitaron mirar con asombro la figura que comenzó a formarse a partir del cuerpo de Madara Uchiha; Kakashi observó como del mismo, caía el cuerpo de Óbito. Sasuke y Naruto no pudieron hablar al ver el renacimiento de aquella mujer a la que todos llamaban Kaguya, la diosa conejo abrió sus orbes perla y en su frente, un ojo parecido al sharingan y al rinnegan apareció.

-E-Ella es ... -Siseó Naruto.

\- ... Otsutsuki Kaguya.

La voz de Sasuke se perdió en los oídos de todos mientras que la mujer de larga cabellera levitaba sobre ellos, mirándolos con frialdad absoluta. Los orbes de Kaguya se entrecerraron, detectando la marca circular y media luna en las manos de Naruto y Sasuke; ambos fueron repentinamente impactados por el primer ataque de aquella mujer. Tras ser golpeados por el cabello de la diosa y habiendo caído contra el suelo, la médico ninja intentó ir a ayudar, sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó ante la presencia de Kaguya. Menma y el resto del grupo temblaron, arrodillados e inmovilizados por el aura del poder que esa mujer despedía mientras flotaba graciosamente hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Charasuke apretó las mandíbulas y miró de nuevo a Menma, quien veía toda la situación con nerviosismo.

-¡Oye, oye, te dije que no era buena idea! ¡El chakra de esta mujer es peor que el de Madara!

Su voz llamó la atención de Kaguya quien lo observó a él y a sus dos compañeros originales de equipo de reojo; sucesivamente volvió la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Así que ustedes no solo fueron apoyados por Hagoromo, quien les ha dado ese jutsu para sellarme ... Sino que también han logrado dar con los transmigrantes en el universo alterno. Aunque ellos no tienen el conocimiento de Hagoromo, no como ustedes dos. -Ella se elevó en el cielo, frunciendo el ceño.- Ustedes que han jugado con el chakra sin saber su significado, sepan que era inevitable su fin... Terminemos esto aquí mismo.

De la nada, el campo de batalla se ha convertido en un sitio lleno de lavaba y fuego; todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron sin contemplación a la lava ardiente. El Namikaze utilizó el chakra del Kyuubi extendiendolo en su cuerpo para sucesivamente crear un par de colas de chakra para tomar a Sakura y sujetarse a la vez a una de las paredes rocosas del lugar; a su vez, Charasuke invocó un águila, siendo secundado por el Sasuke original, encargándose de Sakura Hime y Kakashi mientras que el vengador Uchiha procedía a ayudar a Naruto. Otro cuerpo más caía al vacío pero tras lanzar un kunai, Kakashi logró salvar el cuerpo de Óbito. La bandana de Sakura cayó de su cabello y ardió instantáneamente contra la lava; Menma la aferró fuertemente por la cintura y entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. Naruto tragó saliva ruidosamente, sudando ante la visión de semejante lugar.

-A-Así que en verdad no se trataba de un genjutsu,'tebayo ... Entonces, ¿esa mujer tiene la capacidad de cambiar de dimensión?

-Naruto, escucha. Voy a dejarlo muy claro. -Le comentó Sasuke.

El Uzumaki observó a sus acompañantes una última vez para luego volver la vista al frente, justo donde kaguya flotaba. El Uchiha mantuvo su gesticulación estoica, sin apartar sus ojos del enemigo.

-Si uno de los dos muere, el mundo está jodido. Solo con tu poder del yang y el mío, del ying, el tsukiyomi ... No, solo con este poder podremos sellar a Kaguya. Y si no lo logramos, el mundo estará perdido. -Sus orbes observaron de reojo a los otros shinobi tras suyo.- Ellos tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir hasta ahora, esta vez puede que no suceda lo mismo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Ellos son innecesarios, tú y yo debemos sobrevivir.

-¡Hey bastardo, estamos escuchándote, hijo de puta! -Gritoneó Charasuke.

Naruto cerró sus ojos para luego, exhalar aire bajo la mirada de su compañero.

-Lo entiendo, pero aún así, no dejaré que ellos mueran, Sasuke. El cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, ¿no es así? Tal y como aquella vez ... ¡Je! Apuesto a lo que sabes a que me refiero.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, el Uchiha emitió su característico monosílabo y procedió a sonreír de medio lado. Menma evitó pronunciar palabras al ver sus ojos jade derramar lágrimas tras aquella reacción. Kaguya frunció el ceño y activó su Byakugan, dirigiéndose a ellos para pelear; Naruto y Sasuke se prepararon para recibir su ataque.

La batalla final acababa de iniciar.

* * *

Capítulo corregido de los errores que el autocorrector le produjeron U.U Me disculpo por el descuido, gracias a las adorables personas que me hicieron denotar este error en sus review. 3


	10. Chapter 9

-¡Tsk, esa maldita mujer, shannaro!

-…Tan cerca de sellarla, shannaro…

Menma, kakashi y Charasuke observaron a las dos Sakura hablar mientras limpiaban el derrame de sangre de su nariz. Aunque no negaban que Naruto había sido bastante creativo usando el jutsu sexy en Kaguya para distraerla y atacarla; tampoco negaban que pese a lo cerca que habían estado de sellarla, Kaguya resultaba ser un contendiente mucho más poderoso al lograr escapar de tan planificado ataque. Kakashi miró el cuerpo de Óbito, habían cambiado de dimensión nuevamente; volvió la atención al clon de Naruto, que había aparecido a su lado momentos antes de cambiar de dimensión para protegerlos en caso de necesitarlo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora, Naruto? ¿Solo nosotros hemos sido traídos aquí?

-No, mi yo original también está aquí pero… -Menma suspiró.

-El idiota de Uchiha desapareció.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste…? ¿Acaso, Sasuke-kun a…? –El clon de Naruto negó.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. Kaguya lo llevó a otro sitio. No pude llegar a él antes de que cerrara el portal… Y ahora trata de robarnos nuestro chakra.

-¡Vaya, genial! ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora, he? Sin mí, ¡es decir! Sin mi otro yo, no podrán sellar a esa mujer.

Todos se miraron inseguros ante las palabras de Charasuke. Sakura Hime escuchó un quejido provenir del cuerpo de Óbito y con premura, procedió a apoyarlo, de modo que quedase sentado contra una de las grandes montañas de hielo. Para sorpresa de Kakashi, el Uchiha abrió sus ojos lentamente y los miró con asombro.

-¿Ustedes…? Yo debería estar muerto.

-Hn, claro que deberías estarlo, a mí al menos me agradaría hacerte el favor. –Charasuke golpeó el hombro de Menma con su codo.- ¡Tsk! Para suerte tuya, el bobo de mi contraparte decidió ayudarte, es por él que vives.

-No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero debo asumir entonces que aún no derrotan al enemigo, ¿es así? Madara es alguien difícil.

-No se trata de Madara, Óbito, es algo mucho peor. Madara era un peón, ahora Kaguya ha resurgido y planea hacerse con todo el chakra. No hay mucho tiempo para contarte a detalle el asunto…. –Siseó Kakashi.

-Por el momento, hay que pensar en una forma de encontrar a Sasuke o detener por nuestros propios medios a Kaguya.

-Un buen punto, Hime. El dilema es cómo encontrarlo si ni siquiera somos capaces de percibirlo. –Menma suspiró ante las palabras de Hime.

Las reflexiones de los shinobi quedaron delegadas cuando la tierra se estremeció y todos pudieron observar el hielo moverse, atacando sin piedad al Naruto original. El Uzumaki esquivaba los enormes picos fríos que iban hacia él pero terminó atrapado entre ellos; Kaguya se transportó a través de aquella extraña obertura oscura en el entorno. Óbito entrecerró sus ojos sharingan, analizando la situación.

-Ella está usando una técnica de transportación dimensional, algo muy similar a mi habilidad. –Menma respingó y lo miró fijamente.

-Eso quiere decir que tú podrías entrar. Si usas tu kamui cuando ella inicie esa fisura, entonces posiblemente puedas conectar con el resto de las dimensiones que manipula y encontrar a Sasuke.

-En efecto sí, pero ya que no se trata de dimensiones creadas por mí, requeriré de una gran cantidad de chakra y en mi estado, no la tengo. Moriría antes de encontrarlo…

-Entonces iré contigo.

La atención de todos se volcó sobre la Haruno médico, que mantenía su mirada jade con un brillo de determinación fijos en Óbito; en su mirada, nadie pudo percibir ningún astivo de duda o temor. Sakura estaba decidida a traer a Sasuke de regreso, ¿pero realmente podría ella lograrlo? Sakura Hime se apresuró a externar su preocupación, aproximándose a su alterna y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? Ya has gastado chakra curándome a mí, además no sabemos qué riesgos hay tras esas dimensiones.

-Ella tiene razón, sería mejor que dejaras que el clon de Naruto fuera con él. –Sakura negó.

-Entiendo su preocupación, Hime, Sasuke… Pero nadie además de mi podría proporcionarle tal cantidad de chakra. Mi byakugou será suficiente, no me subestimen.

-Hmp, tan terca como siempre ¿no?

Menma avanzó hacia Sakura al terminar esa frase y sin palabra alguna colocó su mano sobre su frente. La pelirosa sintió una nueva carga de chakra en todo su interior, tal y como cuando Naruto pasó parte de su chakra a todo el ejército de la alianza al iniciar el combate. Sasuke y Sakura-Hime sujetaron al Namikaze quien cayó de rodillas, respirando con cierta dificultad; Sakura quiso acercarse a ayudarlo pero el ojiazul la detuvo con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa de por medio.

-Estoy bien. Ahora el chakra restante que tenía es tuyo, te ayudará en caso de que lo necesiten…

-Vaya, tu sí que eres un galán en potencia, Menma y yo que me quejaba de Charasuke. –El Namikaze chasqueó la lengua, sonrojado.

-Cierra la boca, Hime.

Óbito no pudo evitar emular una mueca similar a una sonrisa, aquellas discusiones le recordaban sus tiempos de gennin. Kaguya comenzó a abrir otra brecha dimensional luego de que Naruto lograse escapar de la prisión helada y convocara cientos de clones que obligaron a Kaguya a huir. El clon de Naruto se sujetó al hombro de Óbito, al igual que lo hiciera Sakura al lado contrario. El sharingan cambió y reveló el sharingan con la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones.

.

.

 **Road to Ninja**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 9: Sentimientos Conectados.**_

.

.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿Puedes continuar?

-P-Por supuesto, estoy bien. Esto no va a detenerme, aún no estamos nada cerca de encontrar a Sasuke-kun.

Sakura emuló una sonrisa hacia Óbito mientras observaba la herida sobre su brazo, provocada por el líquido ácido que salió de una de las tantas dimensiones de Kaguya. Respiró pausadamente, sometiendo su dolor para no decaer y parecer débil ante los ojos del Uchiha; la herida era tolerable y la verdad no quería gastar chakra en ello, ya suficiente cansancio sobrellevaban los dos al abrir y cerrar portales para buscar a Sasuke, como para gastar su única fuente de energía en pequeñeces. La tarea no le había parecido tan difícil luego de que el clon de Naruto desapareciera tras ser atacado por Kaguya al llegar a esa dimensión; sin embargo, Óbito había tenido razón, las dimensiones de la Otsutsuki eran muchas y muy difíciles de evocar.

Sakura realmente agradecía el contar con aquella impresionante reserva de chakra gracias al byakugou heredado por su sensei y por supuesto, del chakra extra que Menma amablemente había ofrecido para ellos. Óbito la observó de reojo atentamente, en el interior, realmente admiraba el hecho de que aquella pequeña y frágil chica pudiese lograr tantas cosas. Sus orbes sharingan bajaron la vista, realmente se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho antes cuando se manejaba bajo los ideales de Madara…

Ahora que las cosas estaban claras gracias a Naruto, el Uchiha consideraba que no estaba demás reconocer la valía de esa mujer a su lado. Sakura Haruno no solo lo había desafiado, sino que había logrado detener sus planes en el mundo alterno y ahora, lo acompañaba en aquella ardua justa para encontrar a Sasuke… Ella tenía un enorme corazón, pues estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para encontrar al hombre que podía ayudar a salvar su mundo. Sakura Haruno estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el hombre que amaba.

-Tal vez deberías curarte, ¿eres médico, no es así? Tomemos un descanso y luego… -La pelirosa negó.

-No es necesario. Agradezco tu preocupación pero es de vital importancia ayudar a Sasuke-kun lo antes posible… No sabemos a qué riesgos este expuesto en la dimensión en donde está, y Naruto no podrá enfrentarse a Kaguya solo por mucho tiempo. Dejaremos los descansos para después, ¿o es que ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo, abuelo? –Óbito carcajeó sutilmente.

-¡Hn! Como si eso fuese posible, mocosa. Está bien… ¡Siguiente dimensión, Sakura!

-¡Si!

El Uchiha se permitió cerrar sus ojos por breves segundos, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de la Haruno al tocar la piel de sus hombros; una sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en sus resecos labios, aquella chica era una caja llena de sorpresas. El chakra de Sakura comenzó a circular en él y mientras comenzaban a abrir el siguiente portal, Óbito no evitó pensar en la sacerdotisa… Al final, aquella mujer había ganado la apuesta con el as que representaba la kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

...

-…Nada.

Sasuke alzó su mano para cubrirse del agobiante sol, en medio de aquel desierto, el Uchiha se encontró totalmente desamparado, sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar donde Naruto peleaba. Parpadeó un par de veces, el sudor y el cansancio comenzaban a pasarle factura, nublando su vista, amenazando con derribarlo; chasqueó la lengua y continuó avanzando firmemente sobre la arena, se negaba rotundamente a perecer de aquella forma tan patética. ¿El último Uchiha muerto por la fuerza del desierto? ¡Jamás! Ni sus ancestros, ni él siquiera, tolerarían semejante humillación. Morir en batalla, codo a codo con aquel que era su rival y frente a un enemigo de la talla de un Dios, esa si era una forma digna de morir a la que se sometería con gusto.

Subió con cierta dificultad a la cima de una duna, analizando nuevamente el seco paraje en la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de lo que pudiese ser su salida de aquel infierno. Y sin embargo sus orbes únicamente encontraron la nada. Un mareo sobrevino en él y le obligó a bajar su cuerpo, hasta apoyar una de sus rodillas contra la caliente arena, tenía que darse prisa o en verdad moriría en ese lugar alejado de la mano de Kami-sama. ¿Pero cómo salir de esa dimensión? Si no hubiera escapatoria, ¿Qué sería del mundo shinobi? ¿Qué sería de la promesa que hizo a su hermano de proteger aquello por lo que él había sacrificado tanto? Por una vez en su vida, Sasuke deseó volver y pidió por que un jodido milagro sucediera.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Su cabeza se alzó en un sobresalto ante aquella inconfundible voz que sacudió no solo su cuerpo cansado, sino que resonó por todo el desierto como un llamado de esperanza en sus oídos. Sin creerlo del todo, Sasuke buscó la fuente y sus ojos se ensancharon al verla: _Sakura le había encontrado._ Por un instante el Uchiha no pudo moverse ni emitir cualquier clase de reacción ante semejante situación; en ese momento, lo único que existía para él, era la mujer de cabellos rosados que le miraba fijamente a través de aquel agujero dimensional creado por Óbito. Algo en su corazón pareció removerse y por alguna extraña razón ese hecho le hizo temblar, pues parecía que las palabras que alguna vez Sakura Hime le dijo con respecto a los sentimientos hacia su compañera se había vuelto realidad.

Algo parecido sucedió con Haruno…

Aquella era la tercera ocasión desde que recibió la herida en su brazo que cambiaban de dimensión. La fe de encontrarlo se hacía cada vez menor y el cansancio por el contrario aumentaba tanto para ella como para óbito. Sin embargo, Sakura se negó a perder y repetía en su mente lo cerca que estaban de encontrarlo; no pretendía darse por vencida, aun si su cuerpo exigía descanso o se aproximaba a la muerte. No. Sakura Haruno no iba a darse por vencida hasta encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta donde sus compañeros aguardaban por ellos.

 **No.**

Ella no iba a darse por vencida y su corazón se antepuso al cansancio físico y mental, pues en él, una clase de presentimiento le indicaba que faltaba poco para que su voz llegase donde Sasuke estaba. Y al final, mientras sus orbes jade se nublaban por las lágrimas, lo había logrado. Había encontrado a Sasuke. Un quejido salió de los labios de Óbito y entonces el infierno se desató para desdicha de Sakura. El chakra de ambos estaba agotándose y la fluctuación de su chakra en el cuerpo de Óbito, dañado previamente por la batalla, tenía problemas para proceder correctamente, ocasionando que el Uchiha comenzara a perder el control de su técnica. Presa del pánico, lo único que inundó sus pensamientos fue alzar su voz y dar instrucciones a Sasuke.

-¡El portal se cierra, Sasuke-kun, apresurate!

-¡Tsk, maldición! –Siseó el Uchiha, poniéndose en pie.

No sin gran esfuerzo, Sasuke comenzó a apresurar el paso con dirección a donde Sakura se mantenía mientras gritaba su nombre y le apremiaba a correr aún más rápido. Óbito se sintió alentado por el hecho de al fin encontrarlo, así que al igual que Sakura, se esforzó por mantener el portal lo más abierto que se pudiese pero no soportaría mucho más. Sakura observó a su ex compañero cada vez más cerca pero también y con notable pesar, notó que el agujero comenzaba a encogerse con cada paso que el Uchiha daba hacia ella. De alguna forma, a su mente vino el recuerdo de las ocasiones en que Sasuke le había salvado en su tiempo como gennin; recordó las ocasiones en que él había estado en peligro o sufriendo; recordó el amargo sabor de no haberlo podido proteger, el no haberlo podido ayudar…

Apretando las mandíbulas y con su mirada jade ardiendo, Sakura emitió un salvaje "shannaro" mientras sus ultimas fuerzas aumentaban y procedían a llenar el cuerpo del shinobi a sus pies. Óbito ensanchó sus orbes ante semejante poder casi a la par en que el agujero detuvo su encogimiento algunos segundos más. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo, sus pies avanzaban a una gran velocidad y justo cuando el agujero estuvo a nada de desaparecer, su rinnegan realizó lo que él llamaría "su cuerda salvavidas". En un gemido ahorado, Sakura observó al Uchiha desaparecer detrás del agujero dimensional, atrapado en aquel desierto… Escuchando los jadeos dolorosos de Óbito, la pelirosa retrocedió algunos pasos sin despegar su verdosa mirada de la nada donde anteriormente estaba la única vía de escape de Sasuke y sin ninguna clase de esperanza brillando en ellos, sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas.

Todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil, al final no pudo salvarlo y ahora, ni Sasuke ni ellos podrían volver. Evocando en un susurró el nombre del Uchiha, la joven kunoichi sintió su mundo girar y convertirse de repente en completa oscuridad; su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacía su espalda y sin embargo, en plena acción, Sakura pudo sentir el cuerpo de otra persona deteniendo su caía. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo reposaba contra el pecho de un hombre, mientras la herida en su brazo era cubierta por una mano que pretendía ser un apoyo más a su fatigado ser…Con cierta confusión, sus ojos se movieron perezosamente y brillaron al encontrarse con el shinobi al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Jade y rojo sangre, ambos se miraron con la mayor profundidad e intensidad jamás vista en otros seres vivos; jade y rojo sangre, manifestaban en silencio el anhelo, la esperanza, la alegría, la admiración y la solemne conexión de sus almas a pesar del tiempo y las crueles situaciones vividas.

-¿Cómo… Cómo es que lograste cruzar? –Siseó Óbito, sorprendido.

-Esa es mi habilidad. Mi rinnegan tiene la capacidad de concentrar chakra y permitirme cambiar de lugar con otras personas u objetos.

-Ya veo.

Sasuke condujo su mirada a la herida que cubría su mano y Óbito pronto supo que el objeto por el que había logrado cruzar, era nada más y nada menos que el chaleco que Sakura había desechado al comenzar a desintegrarse por el ácido. Sin una palabra de por medio y para la sorpresa de óbito, Sasuke movió su mano lejos del brazo de la pelirosa y la colocó sobre su cintura, acercándola más a su pecho, permitiéndole descansar todo su peso en él. Sakura parpadeó ante la sensación que arremetió ante esa acción y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir; cerrando sus ojos, se negó a llorar y simplemente se dedicó a grabar en su memoria la calidez con la que el cuerpo de Sasuke la envolvía; memorizando la sensación de alivio en su cuerpo y la satisfacción de sus acciones. Sasuke agachó su rostro suavemente contra la cabeza de Sakura, reposando su mejilla suavemente y dedicó, sutil y casi secretamente, las palabras que Sakura Haruno jamás lograría olvidar.

- _Pero mi habilidad no hubiese servido si tú no estuvieses aquí… Fue gracias a ti que lo logré._

Ahí, los sentimientos de Sasuke y Sakura se entrelazaron por primera vez luego de una larga despedida.

* * *

Siento la demora. Una breve explicación sobre el proceso que el fic comenzará a tomar: Como notarán, durante el fic he tratado de acortar lo mayor posible los acontecimientos de la cuarta guerra ninja, enfocadome solo en algunas partes que me parecía importante mantener y modificar para el desarrollo de la historia y es por ello, que existen estos largos o repentinos saltos de tiempo entre sucesos. Espero que no sean lo suficientemente molestos para arruinar la trama, pero extender o mantener la guerra en varios capítulos me hubiese llevado a un rumbo que no busco dentro del fic. En este entendido, no pasará de dos capítulos más donde veamos la esencia de la guerra para pasar al arco final de la historia y que, en sí, es la parte a la que quería llegar desde la primera parte de ROAD TO NINJA.

Algo más y con esto me despido (no sin antes agradecer su apoyo y constancia, los/las amo): Dichos capítulos de conclusión al ciclo de la guerra posiblemente (por no decir que es seguro) serán más extensos.

Gracias por todo, nos veremos en la siguiente publicación. ;)


End file.
